


Bad reputation

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gothic!Lena, Jealousy, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Smut, quite a bit of cursing is involved, student/principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena is an eighteen year old rebel who has casual sex with her principal whom she’s very much into. If only it was mutual, or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

Lena whistled while she gazed out of the window. The sun was shining and honestly the only good thing about summer was that she got to show off her tattoos more. Her crop top – which was against the school rules she didn’t care about – showed off the tattoo she had on her back, or a piece of it, at least.

A large dragon was tattooed all over her back. Each and every single tattoo she had meant something to her. They were never random. Her dragon tattoo was a symbol of one of her favorite fictional characters, Morgana Pendragon, a woman who deserved better. She felt like she understood her in some ways.

She got the tattoo done two years ago when she was sixteen. Her mother totally freaked out, which made it so worth it. It didn’t matter that she got kicked out, and frankly, it was about time, considering she ran away more times than she could count on both hands. Years she tried to be a good, obedient girl, but two years ago marked the last straw for her.

Yes, she was an eighteen year old senior in high school while most of her peers were still seventeen or even sixteen, for those who had their birthdays later during the year. It didn’t matter. She didn’t give a flying fuck about grades. There were worse things than failing school.

“God, this class is hella boring,” Leslie muttered quietly. “I should’ve brought a pillow.”

Lena grinned at her best friend who was right on the money. Mister Olsen was boring and to be honest, hearing him talk made her want to kill herself sometimes. Not only did he teach history, his choice of outfits clearly belonged in the past as well.

“Lena Luthor,” Mister Olsen said, closing his book when Lena whistled louder. “Does my class bore you?”

It was a dumb question and Lena wondered why he even bothered to ask. “Obviously,” she answered, glancing down at her desk.

“I do not tolerate this kind of behavior,” Mister Olsen warned. “Where is your book?”

“I couldn’t be arsed buying one,” Lena replied, shrugging while she took to inspecting her nails. Her black nail polish was peeling off a little. She would have to redo her nails.

“Excuse me?” Mister Olsen inquired with a tone that said _what the fuck did you just say?_

“It’s more effort than I’m willing to make,” Lena said to pour some more gasoline onto the fire. A part of the truth was that she couldn’t afford it, but that wasn’t her teacher’s business.

“Lena Luthor!” Mister Olsen complained while Lena retrieved a makeup bag from her backpack. “To the principal’s office, right now,” he said, pointing his finger at the door.

Lena rolled her eyes and gathered her things. Her teachers were so damn naïve, as if going to the principal’s office was a punishment. She winked at Leslie who gave her a thumbs up. At least her best friend knew what was up because she shared pretty much everything with that asshole.

She took her time getting to the principal’s office, because she had all day anyway, unless she would leave school early. Without knocking, she entered the office and shut the door with her foot. There, behind the desk, Miss Danvers was seated. Glasses were perched atop the bridge of her nose and her blonde locks were caught in a tight bun that was almost as tight as the clothes she had on. She would never say no to a snack like that, though Kara was more of a full course meal or a buffet that never ran out of food.

“Lena,” Miss Danvers said with a sigh and not a single trace of surprise. “What did you do this time?” she asked, taking her glasses off.

Lena splayed both of her hands on the desk and leaned forward. She inhaled deeply to catch a whiff of the perfume Kara Danvers always seemed to have on her, some kind of flowery mix that smelled like spring. Last year it had been quite the surprise to find out there was a new principal walking around the school halls and it was one hell of a glow up from the old douche who used to run this school.

“My, my, Miss Danvers,” Lena husked, leaning even closer towards her. “Are you implying I’ve been a bad girl?” she asked, the corner of her mouth going up in a naughty smirk.

Kara followed Lena’s tongue, watching it trace the purple lipstick painted across her lips. She could just see a hint of her tongue piercing. The knowledge that wasn’t the only piercing Lena had made her shudder almost visibly so, but she was the principal, she ruled this school. One glance was enough to observe the rebel girl broke several school rules.

“I don’t have to imply what I already know,” Kara answered while she pushed her chair back. “Come here,” she said, patting her lap.

Lena did as she was told, though only for the thrill of it. She sat down on Kara’s lap and pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Anything else, darling?” she asked, holding her gaze, losing herself in those ocean blue eyes. For this woman and this woman only, she could be a tad obedient sometimes, if she felt like it.

Kara was the first to give in, only because Lena made her weak and she didn’t see her at all throughout the summer. It was the longest summer of her life and yes, that included the summer the Danvers decided to adopt her after she spent a couple of years in an orphanage. She caught Lena’s lips, cupping her cheeks while she chased after her lips, yearning for more as Lena seemed to draw back. It was both torture and a pleasure at the same time to see the summer break hadn’t made Lena any less of a tease.

Kara’s eagerness satisfied Lena, so much that she wanted to groan when Kara stopped kissing her. She always enjoyed being chased a little, to know someone was making an effort to catch her. “What’s gotten you in such a kissy mood today?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, though she might as well have asked herself that question because honestly, if Kara asked her to do nothing but kiss all day, she would have no objections whatsoever.

Kara clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before regaining her posture. “Nothing,” she answered dryly.

She couldn’t tell Lena she missed her because being cheesy could ruin everything. Maybe things should be ruined, considering getting involved with a student was wrong of her. It all started during the spring last school year, after she tried not to cave in for months. She was only human and her desire had made her weak. They weren’t dating or in a relationship, though she did love Lena. Not that she could express those feelings, no, she had to keep her feelings to herself.

“I got you something by the way,” Kara said, to escape Lena’s sudden questioning gaze.

Lena had a feeling it wasn’t nothing, but she let it slide. After all, what they had wasn’t that deep. She followed Kara’s hand which was reaching for a plastic bag, sighing when Kara revealed a bunch of school books.

“You didn’t buy all of your books last year,” Kara recalled. “I figured I’d make sure you’d have all of your books this year.”

“I don’t want any gifts,” Lena replied, refraining from saying charity because she never told Kara she struggled with money. Everyone aside from Leslie believed she was too stubborn to buy all of her school supplies, such as books.

“It’s not a gift,” Kara said, although maybe it was a little bit. “You need to start putting an effort into school. You’re a smart girl, Lena, and this is your senior year. It would be a shame if you throw your education away. You have so much potential,” she explained, truly believing Lena was capable of getting far in her life if only she was willing to make an effort. “You barely passed last year and I’m sure you can get much higher grades if you just pick up a book every once in a while to study.”

Normally Lena didn’t mind it when Kara went on a bit of a ramble, but this kind of ramble wasn’t one she was interested in hearing. She grasped the hem of her crop top and lifted it over her head, which silenced Kara immediately. Flashing someone always worked like a charm to render them speechless.

“You’re overdressed, darling,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. She worked the buttons of Kara’s blouse until she could push the smooth fabric aside, revealing even smoother skin and abs. God, those abs did things to her.

Kara closed her eyes while Lena kissed her neck. She was hyperaware of the fact the door of her office wasn’t locked, but the risk of getting caught merely turned her on. “Tease,” she whispered, feeling how Lena bit her neck. She knew Lena tricked her into changing the topic, but she didn’t want her to stop.

Lena briefly considered leaving a hickey, but it wasn’t her style. She only left hickeys on thighs. “Getting worked up already?” she asked with a smile in her voice.

Kara grasped Lena’s chin. “I want you on my desk, now,” she said with a commanding tone, to let her know she was being serious. Having missed Lena all summer was too much of a torture to play games now.

“Whatever you say, Miss Danvers,” Lena replied, winking. She got off her lap and swiped everything off her desk. Seeing the hunger in Kara’s eyes like a hunter waiting to devour its prey made her wet.

Kara slid a hand under Lena’s short skirt, which was too short according to the school rules. “You’re breaking the rules again, naughty girl,” she whispered, kissing Lena’s jaw. Her fingertips slowly skated higher and higher, mapping a tattoo she seemed to have there. “You got a new tattoo?”

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, watching Kara through hooded eyes. “I had it done when the summer break started,” she said as Kara looked it over with curious eyes.

The tattoo was of two women, one a devil and the other an angel, with their legs entangled and their wings stretched out. Their embrace could only be described as intimate and passionate. The devil’s tail was entwined around their legs.

“What do you think?” Lena asked, genuinely curious about Kara’s opinion. She didn’t mind showing off her tattoos, but this one was special and made her feel exposed.

“I think we’ve talked enough,” Kara answered, placing a hand on Lena’s neck, crashing their lips together. She would have loved to talk more, but their time was limited and getting too sentimental could scare Lena off.

Lena was slightly disappointed that was all Kara had to say, though considering what they had was casual it didn’t matter. “Now we’re talking,” she said with a smirk, moaning quietly when Kara bit her lip.

Kara felt Lena’s wetness through her panties. “Fuck,” she whispered, barely loud enough for Lena to hear. “You’re soaked.”

Lena raked her nails down Kara’s back. She needed her and she needed her now. Hearing Kara curse snapped whatever little patience she had left.

Kara lifted Lena up, enough to push her panties down and discard them on her chair. Her heart was racing in her chest while she glanced at the door, making sure it was still closed.

“You’re not scared, are you?” Lena taunted, biting her lip. She knew the danger of getting caught, but she relished in the risk of it all. If she were to hear footsteps approach she could hide under Kara’s desk, which she did a couple of times before the summer break.

Having a half-naked student on her desk was reason enough for Kara to be scared, but instead it gave her an adrenaline rush which spurred her on to continue. She wanted to ravish Lena and there was no time to waste another second.

Lena closed her eyes when she felt Kara’s tongue on her clit as Kara knelt down between her legs. “Mhmm,” she moaned, gripping on to the desk, bracing herself for Kara’s skilled tongue.

 

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You little slut,” Leslie whispered, laughing while she carried her tray to their usual table near the window.

“Bitch,” Lena replied, elbowing her friend in her ribs. “I’m never telling you anything ever again,” she said, though she never took any of Leslie’s sharp comebacks to heart.

“Yeah right, like that’ll happen,” Leslie scoffed. “By the way, you’ll never guess who I hooked up with last night.”

“Ah, so that’s why you weren’t around last night,” Lena concluded. She smiled, feeling proud of her friend who was just as gay as she was. It was one of the many reasons why they were close. “So?” she asked while she put her tray down.

The freshmen who made the mistake to sit at their table scrambled away upon the first glare, muttering apologies.

“Take a guess,” Leslie answered, sitting down across from Lena.

Lena opened her soda. “You said I’ll never guess who, so I’m guessing it’s bad,” she said, sipping from her soda. “Like hipster bad or the you got so drunk you hooked up with a guy kind of bad,” she said, not surprised when she felt Leslie kicking her shin under the table. She knew her friend would rather drink acid than hook up with a guy.

“Just cuz you won’t guess it doesn’t mean it’s bad, geez,” Leslie replied with a half-hearted eye-roll. “I’ll have you know, the sex was mind blowing. Might be the best I’ve ever had.”

“Color me intrigued,” Lena said, remembering how her friend slept with college girls and plenty of other women. The last time Leslie gloated about someone she slept with was when she had slept with some kind of librarian who according to Leslie was a devil in the sheets. “Do tell.”

“Hey. What’s up, babes?”

Lena eyed the girl who dared approach their table. “We’re not your babes. Take a hike,” she answered, rolling her eyes.

Lucy Lane wasn’t so bad, but she was pretty basic and the only cool thing about her was the army boots she had on. From what Lena heard, Lucy did martial arts and knew how to kick some butt, though she was still too bland for her taste.

“Not now, Luce,” Leslie groaned, resting her elbow on the table while she hid half of her face with her hand.

“Yeah, babe, whatevs,” Lucy said to Leslie.

“Oh my god,” Lena said, her face lighting up.

Lucy zipped her backpack open. “You forgot your bra at my place,” she said, holding it out to Leslie, whose face was now a little red.

“Hmm, maybe you’re not so bad,” Lena said to Lucy, humored by her actions. “Take a seat,” she said, nodding her head to the empty space next to Leslie. If she had been sitting next to her friend, she would have tapped Leslie’s lap to suggest Lucy could sit there.

“I hate you,” Leslie said to Lena with a grin, flipping her off.

“Love you too, asshole,” Lena replied, chuckling lightly. “I can’t believe you banged little Lane.”

“So you do know my name, Luthor,” Lucy commented, jutting her chin out.

“Hardly,” Lena mumbled under her breath. She did know the names of most of her peers, but that didn’t mean she cared.

“Hey,” a girl Lena didn’t know said while she approached. She had long brown curly hair and a sparkle in her eyes as if being at school put pep in her step. Her black dress had flowers on it and the only thing missing from her flower power outfit was an actual flower in her hair.

“If it isn’t Regina George,” Leslie said, glaring when a girl with long blonde locks approached as well. “I’d rather share a table with the actual devil than with you.”

“From the looks of it you’re already-”

“Gayle, don’t,” Lucy cut in. She sighed and gestured at the girls. “Lena, Leslie, this is-”

“Hi, I’m Imra,” the girl with the curly brown hair said, adding a dazzling smile.

Lena narrowed her eyes at Gayle, whose attitude she appreciated and loathed at the same time. She could be quite the devil, but if it was a dis at her last name, she didn’t like it. It was no secret her brother was a jailbird for being a serial killer.

“She’s new here,” Lucy told Lena and Leslie. “I know Imra back from summer camp,” she explained, not that anyone asked her. “And Gayle is redoing her senior year.”

“Yea, yea, I’ve seen her around before,” Leslie replied, waving her hand to dismiss Lucy. “I’ll just call you Gay,” she said to Gayle with a smirk.

“You’re not wrong,” Gayle replied, smirking right back. “I’ll consider it a compliment.”

One corner of Lena’s mouth went up at Gayle’s response to Leslie. She had a feeling she might end up liking this girl. “You must be eighteen then,” she noted. “Same as us,” she said, gesturing between Leslie and her. “We got held back before too.”

“Nineteen actually,” Gayle corrected. “I got held back twice, not like I care.”

“Hmm, I didn’t expect that,” Lena replied, taking her eyes off of Gayle to size Imra up. “What’s the deal with you, flower power?” she asked, thinking how so far the leather jacket Imra had on was the only thing that wasn’t distasteful.

“I can make us some fake ID’s to go to this new club that’s opening this weekend,” Imra said, smiling while she took a seat. “You’re supposed to be twenty-one, but a good fake ID and some makeup go a long way.”

“Damn, flower power’s got some balls,” Leslie commented.

“I’m down for a party anytime,” Lena said, needing it now that school begun again. Kara was one way to get a distraction, but she enjoyed going out and tricking people into buying her drinks. “Ladies night out it is.”

“I can add you two to our group chat,” Lucy said to Lena and Leslie, whipping out her phone. “All I need is your number.”

“First day of school and you’re having a frickin tea party,” Leslie said to Lucy.

“Your nickname will be grumpy cat,” Lucy replied, laughing lightly until Leslie elbowed her. “I felt that, babe.”

“You each have a nickname?” Lena asked, making a face because that sounded so elementary. “What’s yours, little lame?”

“Haha,” Leslie said, tipping her head back in laughter. “Good one, Lee,” she said, high fiving Lena.

“Hardy har har,” Lucy said, smiling while she shook her head.

Lena minded Lucy a little less knowing she wasn’t offended by her playful jab.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had her phone in one hand while her other hand was disappearing into her boxers, trying to ease the itch she felt. It was a feeling she hadn’t been able to shake since earlier today, at school, when Lena walked her fine ass into her office, in that scandalous short skirt of hers. Her eyes raked hungrily over the picture Lena had allowed her to take.

Lena had offered to reciprocate after she made her come twice, but as much as she wanted to agree, she couldn’t. She told her she could return the favor some other time, which meant she had something to look forward to. For now she would have to rely on her own hand. God, she couldn’t stop staring at Lena’s chest, at her full breasts.

“Mhmm,” Kara whimpered, arching her back slightly while she pleasured herself. “Oh, Lena,” she moaned, wishing Lena was here right now. “You’d tease me, wouldn’t you?” she asked, licking her dry lips while her eyes were glued to her phone.

Deep down she knew it was wrong to lust after a student and she couldn’t wait for Lena to graduate, though at the same time she didn’t want her to because she didn’t want Lena to leave. She was hung up on Lena coming in her office, in more ways than one.

“Mhmm, yes,” Kara moaned, circling her clit. She picked up her pace, imagining it was Lena touching her. “Mhmm, so good,” she whimpered, writhing as she got closer to the edge.

“Le-Lena,” she choked out, close to come and fuck, she wanted to. “Oh yes, mhm, so close.”

There was a series of loud knocks on Kara’s door. In her haste to slip her hand out of her boxers, she dropped her phone on her face.

“God… darn,” Kara groaned, hurrying to go wash her hands and put some more clothes on. “Just a minute!” she called out. “I was um… just about to hop under the shower!”

Kara turned the sink on, muttering under her breath while she washed her hands. She was so close, really close, and she wasn’t happy her moment got ruined. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time, which made it all the more frustrating. She chucked a shirt on and a pair of sweatpants.

“Heyyy,” Kara said with overly acted enthusiasm as she opened the door. “Long time no see,” she said, although in truth she literally saw Alex and Maggie a week ago.

“We missed you too, little Danvers,” Maggie replied, entering her house.

“Hey, you,” Alex said to Kara, wrapping her arms around her. “This house is too big for just one person.”

“It’s fine,” Kara said, letting go of her sister. “I like having plenty of space and with my salary I was able to afford it. You didn’t think I’d be living in a small apartment forever, did you?”

“She has a point,” Maggie said to Alex.

“Yes, well, wouldn’t it be nicer if you’d have someone to share all of this with?” Alex asked Kara. “It’s been a while since you dated.”

“You know I’m not interested in dating,” Kara reminded her sister.

“Look,” Maggie interrupted. “We know you got your heart broken quite badly a year ago, but that was a year ago.”

“I’m aware,” Kara replied, wishing they would stop reminding her of that fact. She got over it several months ago, when she got so drawn to Lena, she couldn’t resist her anymore. “I’m over it, really,” she said, which she had been telling them for months.

“So what’s holding you back?” Maggie asked.

“Exactly,” Alex chimed in, making Kara feel as if they were ganging up against her again. “There’s a new club opening up this weekend. What do you say we go out, Friday night, at nine?”

Kara thought it over for a moment. It sounded better than Alex and Maggie trying to set her up with a date, although it was possible they were trying to set her up regardless. For all she knew this could be some kind of double date.

“What’s the catch?” Kara asked, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re both quite invested in my love life, so I doubt this is a simple night out.”

“Okay, yes,” Alex admitted. “We did arrange a date for you, but if you just give them a chance-”

“Okay,” Kara interrupted. “I’ll go out this Friday,” she said, simply so they would drop it. She could always have a friendly chat with whomever they were setting her up with and it wasn’t like she was cheating, considering she wasn’t even in a relationship.

“Great,” Maggie said, giving Kara a dimpled smile. “I’ll text you the address.”

“What kind of club is it?” Kara asked out of curiosity. She hoped this wouldn’t be like the time where they went to a disco club, where she had to wear a wig that itched. Speaking of itches, she really needed to do something about the itch between her legs.

“It’s a club for women who are into women,” Alex answered. “There are no men allowed inside.”

“Aka, best new club ever,” Maggie added.

“Off to a good start,” Kara said, smiling while she opened the refrigerator to offer them something to drink. “I was thinking about ordering pizza tonight, are you two staying for dinner?” she asked, hoping to no avail that they would say no.

“Sure, pizza sounds good,” Alex said, taking a seat on Kara’s couch.

Kara would have to silence her needs later, after Alex and Maggie would take their leave. She lightly rubbed her thighs together when they weren’t looking, sighing at how wet she was. She hoped Lena would break the school rules again tomorrow or do something that would get her sent to her office, because in moments like this she needed Lena more than she needed oxygen and she knew Lena Luthor was going to be her undoing someday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mad Leslie got killed and I wasn't even surprised. The moment Kara recruited her, I knew something bad was going to happen. It sucks how they're killing people like Astra and Leslie while they should be killing Manhell. They should get rid of the men and rename the show super gay because all of the women have more chemistry in one glance than Karamel and Lames could ever have. I said what I said.


	3. Chapter 3

 “So you and Lucy?” Lena asked, parking her motorcycle next to Leslie’s.

“Nothing more but a one night stand,” Leslie answered, taking off her helmet. “It didn’t mean anything.”

“Hm okay,” Lena replied, not fully convinced. “Does she know that?”

“I dunno,” Leslie answered, shrugging. “We didn’t talk much,” she said with a devilish smile.

Lena walked up to the front door with Leslie. “I saw how you eyed flower power today, in the cafeteria,” she said, having noticed how her friend kept stealing glances of Imra.

“She’s a beautiful girl, despite her doubtful taste in clothes,” Leslie replied, fishing her key out of her pocket. She pushed the door open and let Lena in first. “And she has a bit of an accent going on.”

“I’ve noticed that as well,” Lena said, also agreeing Imra was quite easy on the eyes.

“I shouldn’t have eaten two servings of fries,” Leslie mumbled, groaning while she peeled off her jacket. “Yo, we’re home!” she called out. “Not like it matters,” she added quietly.

Lena knew it didn’t matter whether they got home after school, at midnight, or even not at all.

“I need a smoke,” Leslie said, taking her pack of cigarettes from her pocket. “Want one?”

“Not right now,” Lena answered, shaking her head. “I’ll have one later.”

“Whatever floats your boat, sweet cheeks.”

“I hate being called sweet cheeks and you know it,” Lena replied, rolling her eyes while her friend grinned.

“Hey, how was school?”

Lena glanced at Winn who sounded out of breath while he was putting his coat on. He was Leslie’s cousin and they lived at his place, although he wasn’t really in a position to afford it. “It was good, got sent to the principal’s office,” she answered, strolling through the kitchen to get something to drink.

“Um I don’t…,” Winn replied, swallowing thickly. “I have to go to work, there’s leftover pizza in the fridge.”

Lena knew Winn didn’t have the courage to discuss how Leslie or she was doing in school. It wasn’t his place anyway, he wasn’t their parent. Winn was barely even their guardian, just a person they lived with until they would be able to get their own place. She wasn’t interested in some leftover pizza, which was the same thing she ate yesterday. Good thing she already grabbed some food earlier.

“Oh, you got books,” Winn said, nodding his head at the bag of school books Lena got from Kara. “Those must have been expensive,” he said with a frown, as if he was trying to figure out how Lena was able to get her hands on them. “I have ten dollars in my pocket and-”

“Keep it,” Lena said, brushing Winn off. “I don’t need your money,” she reminded him, never having been keen of accepting his money.

“Right… okay,” Winn said, putting the money back in his pocket. “I’ll be home late because I’m working a double.”

“You’re going to run late if you plan on sharing your life story,” Leslie said to Winn. She took a puff of her cigarette and blew it out, causing Winn to cough. “We’ve got schoolwork and stuff.”

Sometimes Lena felt bad for Winn. Not much though, only a little. He wasn’t around much, but when he was it seemed like he cared or wanted to show that he cared. It was a pointless effort because just like Leslie, she didn’t need anyone.

“By the way, before I head out,” Winn said, lingering at the door. “I’m bringing someone here this weekend and if you can make sure you’re not around, I’ll get you some chocolate or something.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Leslie huffed, leaning the back of her foot against the wall. “We don’t want to be around this weekend anyways.”

“Fuck,” Lena muttered once Winn was gone. “Where the hell are we going to crash this weekend?”

“I could ask Luce,” Leslie answered, holding her pack of smokes out to Lena, who was now accepting one. “Maybe she’s into a threesome,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“That’s gross,” Lena replied, laughing. She fished her lighter from her pocket and lit her cigarette. “I’d never sleep with you.”

Leslie laughed and took another pull from her cigarette, slowly blowing it out. “It’s been a while since you hooked up with anyone other than our principal,” she noted. “I thought you two weren’t serious or anything like that.”

“We’re not, it’s just casual sex,” Lena said reassuringly.

“Sure, that’s why you stopped having one night stands with other chicks.”

Lena both liked and disliked how observant her best friend was. “You’re just bummed I’m rejecting you,” she teased, giving her friend a light push.

“Oh yes, I’m devastated,” Leslie replied, clawing at her shirt. “It’s like I can’t breathe without you, my heart aches and… nope, I’m gonna stop right there before I make myself vomit.”

“Save some of that for Lucy,” Lena said, not surprised when Leslie pushed her so hard she knocked into the table. “I almost felt that.”

Leslie pulled a ten from her back pocket. “Wanna order something edible?” she asked, reaching for her phone. “We could split a pizza, I’m getting hungry again.”

“You swiped Winn’s money, didn’t you?”

“Course,” Leslie confirmed. “A girl’s gotta eat.”

“No pineapples!” Lena shouted while Leslie dialed the number for the pizza place.

“Pft, please,” Leslie replied, holding the phone up to her ear. “I may be a demon, but I ain’t the devil. I know pineapples on pizza ain’t natural.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara knew she was being thirsty as she walked towards the classroom with her head held high. Calling a student out of class to fulfill her horny needs was a new low, but she could barely bring herself to care. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about touching Lena and about being touched. Surely Lena wouldn’t mind one bit to be pulled out of math to count orgasms instead.

The students stood up as Kara entered, save from Lena and Leslie who were slow to oblige. Leslie was a difficult student and a rebel, but she stopped calling Leslie into her office ever since that day last year where Leslie was in her office and said _so you’re fucking my best friend huh?_ Until this very day it still concerned her Leslie might spill the beans and get her into trouble.

“Lena Luthor,” Kara said sternly. “I would like to have a word with you about your education in my office, please.”

“You’re wasting your time and breath,” Lena replied evenly, not even bothering to make eye contact. “Next time, you ought to buy me a drink,” she said while her peers whooped, until Kara cut them off with one glare. She liked how strong and confident Kara was and how she demanded respect.

“Right this instance, Miss Luthor,” Kara insisted. She resisted the urge to lick her lips as Lena brushed past her, knowing she made contact on purpose to rile her up. Of course Lena had to make it worse by swaying her hips. “Continue,” she said to the teacher and the students before exiting the classroom.

Lena jumped up a little when Kara smacked her ass, right before she entered her office. “Someone’s needy today,” she said, flattening her palms on the desk. “Tell me what you want.”

Kara closed the door and leaned against it. “I want you on your knees, now,” she replied, pointing at the floor in front of her.

“So desperate,” Lena husked as she got on her knees. She undid the button of Kara’s pants and slid them down, along with her underwear. “Mhmm, wet already.”

Kara wanted to tell Lena she touched herself last night, thinking about her, but she didn’t want to sound as if she thought about her a lot. “You talk too much,” she said, needing friction right now before she would combust.

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?” Lena asked, kissing Kara’s thighs. “To talk?”

“Oh I will talk,” Kara answered, pulling Lena up to kiss her. “I’ll speak French between your legs.”

Lena gasped at Kara’s brazen words. She definitely wasn’t opposed to that.

Kara felt Lena’s tongue piercing with the first swipe of her tongue on her clit. She bit back a whimper, dripping at the knowledge she was finally going to get what she wanted.

Lena circled her tongue around Kara’s clit, wanting to hear her moan, the louder the better.

“Fuck,” Kara whispered, panting against the door while Lena’s tongue teased her. “Good girl.”

The smell of arousal was thick in the air, leaving Lena to crave more. She didn’t relent when she heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor, somewhere down the hall. The sound was closing in, causing her to grunt as Kara grabbed a fistful of her hair.

“Someone’s coming,” Kara hushed with wide eyes.

“Not one of us, unfortunately,” Lena muttered under her breath. “I’m not going to stop,” she said, staring directly into Kara’s eyes.

Kara sighed, hating the poor timing people had. “Under my desk,” she said, ushering to get Lena under her desk. She smoothed her hair and sat down. “Behave,” she whispered to the student, who had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Lena placed her hands firmly on Kara’s thighs. She felt her need to get off and she was going to make her come at least once. The knock on the door didn’t stop her from sucking onto Kara’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Come i-in!” Kara called out, mid-gasp as she felt a finger slip inside of her. She cleared her throat, trying not to squirm in her chair.

“Hi, Miss Danvers! I am so sorry to bother you.”

“Miss Teschmacher,” Kara replied, smiling back at the bubbly teacher who always brought her coffee in the morning. “How can I help you o-on, mhm, this lo-lovely day?” she asked, biting her lip to withhold a moan.

“Are you alright?” Miss Teschmacher asked, frowning. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Oh um, perhaps some water,” Kara answered, although she told Eve before she wasn’t her assistant. “I’m quite thirsty, so-sooo thirsty.”

Lena added a second digit. Knowing that they could be caught and hearing Kara struggle not to moan was making her uncomfortably wet. She bit Kara’s thigh, just hard enough for her to yelp a bit.

Kara chuckled awkwardly as Eve handed her a glass of water with eyes full of concern. “I think I left the stove on at my place,” she said, gulping from her glass. Lena’s tongue was licking her so good she just about choked on her drink. “Too eager,” she mumbled, reaching for a napkin. “What do you want? I mean, is there something you wanted to discuss?”

“I wanted to talk about Leslie Willis,” Miss Teschmacher answered, sitting down in front of Kara. “Yesterday I told my students they were allowed to paint anything they wanted to. Now, I believe in freedom of expression and art can be a way for my students to express themselves. However, her art concerns me. She painted skulls and other dark things. I think it might be a cry for help. Not to mention Lena Luthor…”

Kara moaned and quickly masked it with a cough. “I think I may be a little under the weather,” she said, gripping the arms of her chair. “Can we discuss this tomorrow?”

“Certainly, Miss Danvers,” Miss Teschmacher replied while she got up.

Kara bit her lip so hard it bled, letting go once the teacher shut the door. “Mhmm, yes,” she moaned, throwing her head back. “Le-Lena… I’m going to-”

Lena thrust her fingers harder and faster. “Let go for me,” she husked, moaning at the sensation of feeling Kara clench around her fingers.

“Oh yes, Lena,” Kara moaned, writhing in her chair as she came. She gasped while Lena helped her ride it out. “Fuck, you’re so good at that.”

Lena pulled her fingers back, slowly sucking them clean. “You taste delicious, darling,” she said, standing up. “You should call me out of class more,” she suggested with a wink.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s thighs and lifted her up with little effort. Working out was paying off. “My turn to get a taste,” she said, setting her down atop her desk.

Lena grasped Kara’s chin, drawing her into a kiss. She needed to taste her lips and feel the softness of them. Beyond chapstick, she wondered what her secret was to keeping her lips so soft and not chapped at all.

Kara wove her fingers through Lena’s hair, kissing her back just as fiercely and possibly with more desperation than Lena felt. Sometimes she dreamt of grabbing Lena by the waist and kissing her whenever she wanted to.

“I need to know the secret to your soft lips,” Lena said, adding a chuckle to avoid giving away how much she enjoyed kissing Kara. What they had was casual after all, she had to keep reminding herself of that. Lena Luthor didn’t fall in love with people and just because she was pulling Kara in for another kiss before she could answer didn’t mean she was developing feelings for her.

Kara smiled against Lena’s lips. “I don’t mind your slightly chapped lips. It’s part of who you are and I kind of like it,” she said once Lena pulled back to catch her breath. “Now, about your education, I really did intend to talk with you about that.”

“Not now, mood killer,” Lena replied, latching her lips onto Kara’s neck. “We can discuss it later, this year has just begun.”

“But,” Kara objected, although Lena did have a point. Then again, she wanted to discuss it sooner rather than later because the sooner the quicker Lena could improve. “I-”

Lena kissed her way down Kara’s neck, reaching her collarbone while her hands moved up to knead her breasts. “Yes?” she asked, hearing how Kara’s breathing had grown shallow.

“Later,” Kara mumbled, fingers fumbling with Lena’s clothes. She saw Lena smirking at her while she was being a little too eager to get her undressed. “Don’t look so smug,” she said sternly, almost huffing, but instead opting to kiss that smug look off her face.

Lena’s nails dug into Kara’s skin as she felt Kara biting her lip. She lost count of all the times they made out on this desk. Last year Miss Danvers proved she was quite the chase, but catching her was worth it. It seemed funny she almost gave up on her pursuit, until Kara gave in. At first she didn’t intend to hook up with her more than once, but then it happened again until it happened a handful of times and she got addicted to the feeling of her.

Kara played with Lena’s nipples while she sucked at her pulse point. She hated how she couldn’t mark her in any visible places, but of course she knew why she couldn’t.

“You might want to skip the foreplay, darling,” Lena said, despite enjoying it. “I prefer to be on my way again around lunch break.”

“Impatience won’t get you any rewards,” Kara warned, though she knew she couldn’t keep Lena in her office much longer before the teacher would check if she left the building. She knew Lena wasn’t a stranger to ditching school from time to time. “I had a look at your attendance record from last year. You’ve been a bad girl, Lena.”

“Mhmm, sounds to me like I need a punishment rather than a reward,” Lena replied, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist. “Or have you gone soft on me?”

“Hah,” Kara said, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. “I am many things, but soft isn’t one of them.”

Lena thought Kara was nervous, but there was no trace of that the second Kara grabbed her wrists and pushed her down on the desk. If calling her soft got a rise out of her in a positive way, she would do it more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so I guess this is a thing now,” Leslie said as Lucy, Imra and Gayle joined the table she was sitting at with Lena.

Imra’s smile was dazzling as ever, making Lena wonder if there was ever a time where she didn’t smile. “I have our fake ID’s,” she said, putting them on the table.

“Already?” Lena asked, eyeing them to check if the quality was good or not. “That’s fast. I gave you my picture hardly twenty-four hours ago,” she said, mildly impressed because in the past she always had to wait a couple of days at least when she had someone do it.

“These look neat,” Leslie said, putting her fake ID in her wallet.

“My mom baked cake last night,” Lucy said, opening a container. “If any of you wants some, help yourself.”

“Did your mom pack your lunch?” Leslie asked Lucy. “What are you, five?”

“You don’t have to be crude,” Imra said to Leslie.

“Your feet must be little cuz you sure got long toes.”

“If you two are going to fight, at least do it in mud while being half-naked,” Gayle said.

“Imra’s only sixteen,” Lucy commented. “But my point is that they shouldn’t fight.”

“You’re only sixteen?” Lena asked Imra, feeling a tad old all of the sudden.

“My birthday is late in the year, that’s all,” Imra answered. “I’ll be seventeen in December.”

“That’s cute,” Lena replied, smiling while she cut her apple into slices. “You’re the little duckling of our group.”

“Our group?” Leslie commented, sighing. “Great, now we’re stuck with Regina George, flower power and… her,” she muttered, glancing at Lucy.

“Are you always that grumpy?” Imra asked Leslie.

“Yes,” Leslie and Lena said at the same time.

“I’d suggest you deal with it,” Lena added. “If you can’t, choose another table to sit at.”

“A lot of students seem to be staring at us,” Lucy said, frowning. “Don’t they have anything better to do?”

“They’re wondering when Imra will pick up the phone,” Leslie said.

“Pardon?” Imra asked.

“The seventies called, they want their clothes back.”

Lena smiled while she shook her head. Her best friend was truly unbelievable sometimes. She could tell Leslie didn’t dislike Imra, purely because she knew her better than that. When it came to students staring, she didn’t give one lick about that because next year she was going to be elsewhere anyway.

“You two should get a room already,” Gayle said to Imra and Leslie. “You’re either going to kill each other or kiss each other.”

Lena held her agreement to herself, noticing how white Lucy’s knuckles were turning. Girls and their hormones, they were probably on their period. “What do I owe you for that fake ID?” she asked Imra.

Imra’s glaring look dissipated and her dazzling smile returned. “How about a drink?”

Lena was starting to get the feeling Imra’s accent wasn’t fake, which made her more interesting. “A drink it is,” she agreed, because she would get plenty at the club anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara rapped her fingers on the counter while she waited for her latte. She pondered for a while to add a muffin, but she decided against it because she already ate breakfast about half an hour ago and sweets this early during the day were more of a Sunday guilty pleasure. With all the times she worked out and with her muscular figure, she could afford snacking every once in a while quite easily, but she had been trying to devote herself to a healthy way of living.

Okay, technically her sister roped her into that after Alex got roped into it by Maggie first. Not that it was a bad thing, considering it did tend to give her an extra spark of energy. Sunday was the one day in the week where she could eat all the sweets she wanted. At heart she was a die-hard sweet tooth. People noticed she got fitter than she already was, in particular, Lena noticed.

She knew Lena was hooking up with her because of how she looked and because of her experience. It wasn’t uncommon for teenagers to lust after older women. She never meant to lust after someone younger than her. No, Lena was the first and she wouldn’t quite call it lust. A part of it was lust, of course, but it was more complicated than that. Something about Lena Luthor piqued her interest and held her attention.

Deep down she knew it was wrong, but who said love was supposed to be rational?

“Catching an early day?”

Kara jumped up at the sudden sound, which was pulling her away from her thoughts. “Maggie, hi,” she said, smiling at her sister’s girlfriend. “And yes, I am.”

“It’s barely six in the morning, I’m impressed you’re up and about,” Maggie replied, smiling back. “Isn’t it another three hours before school begins?”

“Yes, detective,” Kara answered, chuckling lightly when Maggie held her hands up.

“Force of habit,” Maggie explained with a shrug. “You’re going in early?”

“Yup,” Kara confirmed, getting her money ready as her drink was being placed on the counter. “I figured to get a head start on some paperwork while the building is empty. What brings you here so early?”

“My partner is craving doughnuts and I need a cup of coffee so his conversation doesn’t make me fall asleep,” Maggie answered, laughing while she got her money ready. “It was nice seeing you, you look well. I’ll see you Friday night.”

“Likewise,” Kara replied with a genuine smile. “You know, all things considered, with your partner,” she added before leaving the shop.

It wasn’t often Kara got to spend some time with Maggie without Alex being around. Mostly those moments were random and short-lived. She knew her sister was in love with the detective and she didn’t mind Maggie, so long as she didn’t break Alex’s heart. Maggie was an attractive badass with a precious smile.

Kara finished her latte on her way to school. Her paper load would be less if some students didn’t misbehave so often, though she didn’t regret being a principal. Before she accepted this job a year ago, she used to teach. At twenty-eight, she was among the youngest principals ever. She took her job seriously, although her morals were lacking. Telling herself Lena would no longer be a student at her school after this one last year was a weak excuse.

When she arrived at school, she paused. A girl, who was a new face to her, was sitting on the steps with a book in her hand. Students weren’t going to start trickling in for another two hours for sure, so it was odd one student was sitting there at this time of day. The girl had wavy brown hair and appeared so caught up in that book that she didn’t notice her approaching.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, though the girl jumped up regardless and shut the book with wide eyes.

“Miss Danvers!”

There was no way for Kara to know all of her students’ names. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Imra Ardeen.”

Kara fished her keys from her pocket to unlock the door. “Why don’t you come inside, Imra?” she suggested, considering it was quite chilly, even though it was summer. “What book do you have there?” she asked, trying to catch a glimpse of it while Imra stuffed it in her shoulder bag.

“It’s a poetry book, ma’am,” Imra answered with a faint smile.

“What brings you to school this early?” Kara asked, also wondering how long Imra had been sitting on those steps.

“I prefer being here… early.”

Kara had a feeling that wasn’t quite how Imra meant to end that sentence, but she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by prying too much. “You must be new, have you received a proper tour?”

“Lucy gave me a tour,” Imra answered, readjusting her duffel bag. She tucked her hair behind her ear and averted her eyes. “I like the library, even though it’s small.”

“You must read a lot,” Kara said as she walked to her office. She let Imra follow her, although she probably gave her the impression she had to.

“It passes time and I prefer books over reality. Have you always wanted to be a principal?”

“Not quite,” Kara answered, opening her office door. “When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a superhero. If you tell anyone, I might have to expel you.”

“No worries, Miss Danvers, I can keep a secret,” Imra assured with a smile. “Can you keep a secret if I tell you why I’m at school this early?”

Last year’s school guidance counselor quit during the summer, but Kara was willing to take on that role until she was able to find a new guidance counselor for her students. “Of course,” she answered, closing the door. “Would you like a cup of water, sweetheart?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Is that…our principal?”

Lena chanced a glance, thinking how Imra should talk more because that girl’s accent made her gayer, confirming Miss Danvers was indeed at the club. From the looks of it, she wasn’t alone. A redhead was smiling at Kara while she had a hand placed on a petite brunette’s lower back. She looked beautiful with her hair down, wearing a black dress that fit her well.

“At least someone’s getting laid,” Lucy commented, nodding her head to the far right where a brunette with long legs was waving at Miss Danvers and co. “I can’t even seem to get a kiss,” she added, muttering.

“Get over yourself, Luce,” Leslie said, turning away. “Imma get some drinks. I need to get drunk. I’ve been sober way too long.”

Lena caught how Imra patted Lucy’s shoulder twice and whispered something in her ear. “I’ll be right back,” she said, wandering off to the bar. So far Kara hadn’t noticed her yet while it had been a hot minute, not that it mattered if she was invisible to her.

“You might want to ease up a little,” Lena said to Leslie, leaning against the bar. “I think you hurt her feelings.”

“People and their emotions,” Leslie sighed. “I thought we were all dead inside.”

Lena couldn’t quite deny that, but still. “At least make sure you’re on the same page.”

“Yea, I’ll handle it,” Leslie replied, waving at the bartender to get a couple of drinks. “I suppose I gotta treat her if I wanna eat her.”

“So you do have a thing for her.”

“I hate you,” Leslie grumbled. “How do you feel about Miss Danvers being on a date?”

Lena saw Miss endless legs kiss Kara’s cheek. “I don’t care, we’re not together in any way,” she answered, reaching for one of the glasses. “She can do what and who she wants.”

“Yes, that’s why you have a death grip on your glass,” Leslie scoffed. “You don’t care at all.”

Lena emptied her glass in one go, ignoring the way it burned as it went down. “I hate you too,” she said, walking away.

“Love ya!” Leslie shouted.

“Shhh, keep it down,” Imra warned Leslie, taking one of the glasses. “What if Miss Danvers recognizes us?”

“I had no idea she played for our team,” Gayle said. “Good to know not everything about her is tasteless.”

“She’s not-” Lena cut in, clearing her throat. “She’s not going to care we’re here and if she does comment, we’ll just tell her company she’s been sleeping with a student.”

“Oh my god,” Lucy laughed. “That’s bad. I didn’t know you were that evil that you’d resort to such a lie.”

Lena was only half lying. She wouldn’t randomly tell people she was having sex with Kara. The only person she told was Leslie, because she trusted her with her life. If Miss Danvers would notice her at all, it was doubtful she would do anything. Maybe Kara went to clubs every weekend to hook up with people, not that it was wrong of her to do so.

“I’m going to score us some more drinks,” Leslie said. “Might need a hand tho.”

“I’ll join,” Gayle replied. “I know how to get free drinks.”

Lena’s eyes locked with Kara, whose startled widened eyes and fumbling told her she didn’t expect to see her here. She hated how Miss long legs was touching Kara, resting a hand on her upper arm as she spoke. It didn’t bother her, she didn’t care it made her want to yank that woman back and tell her to back away from Kara. Okay, maybe she was bothered a little, but she had no reason to be.

Imra was mouthing the words of the song that was playing while she curled a lock of her hair around her finger.

Lena observed Imra for a couple of seconds while Lucy hollered after Leslie and Gayle to score drinks. She had to admit Imra was fairly cute and beyond a doubt a gorgeous girl. “It’s a good time to dance,” she said, startling Imra by grabbing her hand, but just as she was about to let go, Imra smiled at her.

“I love dancing,” Imra said, flashing Lena an even brighter smile. “I was going to ask you, but I wasn’t sure if you were interested.”

“Pass up the opportunity to dance with a pretty girl? Never,” Lena replied, pleased to see a blush color Imra’s cheeks. If Leslie hadn’t slept with Lucy, she wouldn’t have met Imra and wouldn’t have come to this club. “It’s good to see you wear something less flower power-like.”

Imra chuckled. “Oh, I can tell,” she replied, moving a bit closer. “You and Leslie glared at me less than usual.”

“Why would a girl like you hang out with us? What’s your story?” Lena asked, genuinely curious. She knew Imra met Lucy during a summer camp, but that didn’t explain why she had been hanging out with Leslie and her, or maybe it was purely because Lucy followed Leslie like a hopeless puppy.

“I can tell you my story if you tell me yours.”

“I’ll pass,” Lena replied, not interested in sharing sentiments. “Everyone knows my brother is a serial killer and that’s about all there is to say anyway.”

“Okay, you’re a private person, I respect that,” Imra said, nodding her head. “I’ve been moving around from one home to another since I was six.”

Lena wanted to pay attention, but seeing Kara trying to catch glimpses of her was distracting her. She thought about getting more touchy feely, but she couldn’t do that with Imra. Random strangers were easier because she wouldn’t even have to remember their name.

“Lena?” Imra asked when Lena stopped dancing.

Lena bit her tongue, seeing Miss long legs steal a kiss from Kara. “I need a drink,” she mumbled, excusing herself from Imra.

“I got you a drink,” Leslie said to Lena, sliding a glass towards her over the bar.

Lena saw Gayle make out with the bartender while Leslie stood behind the bar to help herself to drinks. “You brought your Swiss blade?” she asked, sipping from her glass as her friend stabbed her blade in the woodwork of the bar.

“Yeah, I’ve always got it on me,” Leslie answered, her gaze shifting between Lena and to Lena’s right. “I’m going to have a smoke outside.”

Lena frowned as Leslie closed the Swiss blade with an angry glare on her face. “Do you want me to come with?” she asked, a little worried someone may have troubled her best friend.

“Nah, no need,” Leslie answered, hopping over the bar. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara felt even more out of place than she did when she entered this club, now that she knew a couple of her students were here. They weren’t legally allowed to be here, though she would rather not say anything. She saw Lena dancing with another student earlier and now she was watching her dance with a woman who had to be about twice her age.

“Here,” Maggie said to Kara, thrusting a glass in her hands. “Sex on the beach.”

“Damn, every club always has cougars,” Alex commented, raising her eyebrows. “That girl could have been her daughter.”

Kara busied herself with her drink, hoping to wash away the sight of Lena kissing a woman who had to be pushing forty.

“That girl reminds me of me, when I was younger,” Maggie said. “I used to have a major crush on older women when I was a teenager. Do you reckon she’s twenty-one?”

“She looks as if she just turned twenty-one,” Alex replied. “I think the security knows what they’re doing though.”

“I think it’s kind of rude to stare,” Kara said, though she merely wanted them to stop talking about Lena. Seeing Lena kiss someone gnawed at her and made her wish she couldn’t see at all. Of course she was stupid to hope Lena could ever love her the way she loved her. “I owe my date another dance.”

“There you are,” Kara’s date said with a sincere smile. “I was worried I scared you away earlier after I kissed you. It was too blunt and too soon on my part.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, you simply surprised me, that’s all,” Kara assured her, although she preferred it if it wouldn’t happen again. “Look, I am sure you are a wonderful woman, but I have to be honest with you. I don’t think I’m quite ready to date,” she said, deciding that honesty was the best policy.

“I understand,” the woman replied, sighing as she fished a card from her pocket. “If you ever change your mind, you’re welcome to give me a call,” she said, winking while she placed the card in Kara’s hand. “Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom.”

Kara’s stomach twisted at the sight of Lena laughing at something that older woman said. She wanted to be the one to make her laugh like that, to have that gorgeous smile directed at her. Fortunately, Lena seemed to excuse herself from the cougar. She watched how Lena made a beeline for the bathroom, unsure how long she had been staring exactly.

As far as she could tell, Lena hadn’t noticed she was staring. She counted to five in her head before making her way to the bathroom as well. The door was surprisingly clean of any personal art from people, such as hearts and names scribbled everywhere. Once inside, she noticed the doors from the stalls did have things scribbled onto them.

Her eyes barely had the time to adjust to the brighter lights when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into one of the stalls. She was about to protest and pull away when she saw it was Lena. She didn’t get the chance to say anything because Lena pushed her against the door.

“Were you following me?” Lena asked, eying Kara with a twinkle of mischief. Of course she already knew the answer. She knew Kara had been staring at her.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” Kara answered, shrugging. “This is a public bathroom, so…”

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, toying with a lock of Kara’s hair. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I’m here with – wait,” Kara replied, frowning deeply. “Why are you here? The last time I checked, you’re eighteen, not twenty-one.”

“You know rules aren’t my thing, Miss Danvers,” Lena taunted, running her hands down Kara’s dress. “Are you going to get me in trouble? If you want to see me in cuffs so badly, you could’ve brought some.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her with all her might, hoping she was a way better kisser than that cougar. Maybe she was a bit of a cougar herself, but ten years wasn’t too bad of a gap, unless she called it a decade, then it suddenly did sound like a lot.

Lena tasted in Kara’s kiss how jealous she had been. “Were you here on a date?” she asked in between kisses, although it was obvious she was because that was precisely what it looked like.

“If I was then that’s none of your-” Kara went to answer, but she changed her mind. “I was, but… she wasn’t my type.”

“She looked hella fine to me,” Lena blurted out, too late to catch her slipup.

Kara’s eyes widened for a second. Lena must have stared at her too then. “It wouldn’t have worked out,” she insisted, though in truth nobody would work out so long as she only had eyes for Lena.

Lena opted to skip the rest of the small talk. She unzipped Kara’s dress, shimmying it down, drinking her in as she was left wearing lingerie. “Fuck me,” she said, aloud rather than merely thinking it.

“Trust me,” Kara replied, grasping a hold of Lena’s zipper. “I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like Imra and she deserves way better than Manhell.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara paused for a moment as she was about to undress Lena. The only place where they ever made out was in her office, because it was all casual. This still felt casual, but at the same time it felt like they were crossing a line by stepping into new territory.

Lena noticed Kara was hesitating. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her, soft and sensual. This kiss felt far more intimate than all the times they had sex combined. She wanted Kara to feel she wanted this, though at the same time she wondered if it was mutual. Casual sex could happen anywhere, not only at school in Kara’s office.

It was thrilling and scary at once for Kara, knowing Alex or Maggie could enter the bathroom at any point and possibly catch her leave the stall with Lena. Of course they didn’t know Lena was one of her students, thankfully, although it would still be awkward.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked, not wanting Lena to regret this. “Because we’re not at school and-”

“Don’t overthink it, darling,” Lena answered with a confident smile.

Kara discarded her doubts and undressed Lena. She kissed Lena with raw passion, moaning into their kiss as she felt Lena hooking a leg around her.

Lena parted her lips, letting her tongue explore Kara’s mouth. For someone who wasn’t interested in her date, her breath sure was minty fresh. She kissed Kara harder, more fiercely while she ran her hands up and down her back.

“Mhmm, Lena,” Kara moaned silently, cupping Lena’s breasts.

Lena knew they had an unspoken agreement not to leave marks in visible places, but tonight she didn’t care. Makeup was invented for a reason.

Kara whimpered as Lena kissed her neck. She threw her head back while Lena sucked at her pulse point, too invested to stop her.

Lena’s eager fingers explored the expanse of Kara’s muscled stomach as they made their descend. She was pleased to discover she was already wet, to the point of being close to dripping. “Someone’s happy to see me,” she said, lightly pulling away to stare into Kara’s eyes when she let out a chuckle. “What is it?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Kara answered, smiling. She kissed Lena, who wasn’t moving at all. “It’s just… that was really corny.”

“Oh I see, you’re mocking my lines now?” Lena replied, smiling back. “You once showed me a picture of broken ice and asked ‘how’s that for an ice breaker?’ and another time you showed me a picture of pickups all lined up and-”

Kara cut Lena off with a kiss. She knew she had her corny moments, but she didn’t know Lena had those moments as well. Lena always appeared well put together, not the type to be cheesy, though she didn’t mind one bit. It was cute, but if she would tell Lena that, she wouldn’t be happy.

Lena loved being cut off by a kiss, only when it came down to Kara though. From others it would merely annoy her.

Kara let out an embarrassing giggle when Lena kissed her all over her face. “You’re cute,” she said, unable to keep those words from escaping her mouth.

“Cute?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow. “There are many words I associate myself with, but cute will never be one of them,” she said, pressing Kara against the door. “I’ll show you how cute I can be.”

Kara gasped as Lena pushed three fingers inside of her. “F-fu-fuck,” she stuttered. “Oh-ooh, yes,” she moaned.

Lena worked her fingers in and out of Kara’s tight, wet, dripping cunt. She worked her up some more by teasing her clit.

“Mhmm, Lena,” Kara whimpered. Her chest was heaving. “If you keep doing that, I’ll come.”

Lena’s fingers stilled inside of Kara. “Did I say you could come yet?” she asked with the most serious tone she could muster.

That question turned Kara on even more. “No,” she answered, struggling to resist the urge to move against Lena’s fingers.

“You can come once I say so, am I making myself clear?”

“Yes,” Kara answered, gulping. “Crystal clear.”

“Good,” Lena replied, circling her thumb around Kara’s clit. “Remember this moment the next time you think about calling me cute.”

“Fuck!” Kara exclaimed, throwing her head back against the door. She was so close, this was utter torture.

Someone knocked on the door of the stall. “Miss, are you okay?” a feminine voice asked.

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” Kara answered, cheeks reddening. “Thank you.”

Lena waited until the footsteps were gone. “You’re so wet,” she whispered, feeling Kara drip all over her hand and she didn’t come yet.

“Stop teasing me,” Kara groaned, wanting to come so badly she wasn’t sure how much longer she could avoid it. “I need to come, Lena.”

Lena slid her fingers out.

Kara parted her lips when Lena pried her mouth open with her fingers. The taste of herself was mostly sweet from the drinks she had, but also slightly tangy. “Lena, please,” she begged, rubbing her legs together. She was so wet it was dripping down her legs. “Please.”

Lena knelt down to have a taste. She teased her tongue piercing around Kara’s entrance. “You can come for me now, darling,” she said, slipping her tongue in.

Kara closed her eyes, moaning as she came hard on Lena’s tongue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara left the bathroom first while Lena stayed behind. It was a wise idea not to exit at the same time, in case some of her students would see and draw conclusions. Her dress was on correctly, which she knew because Lena helped her zip it up. She hoped it wasn’t obvious she just had mind-blowing sex in the bathroom.

“There you are, little Danvers,” Maggie called out, smiling while she held out a drink. “Your date must be going well.”

“Thanks,” Kara mumbled, accepting the drink. “How so?” she asked, noting how her sister was doing all she could not to look at her.

“You smell like you had sex and you have a hickey in your neck.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, covering her neck with her hand.

“Other side,” Maggie pointed out, smiling. “I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

“So glad,” Alex added, emptying her glass as if it was water rather than scotch. “I think we’re going to head home. It’s getting late and I kind of just want to call it a night, curl up on the couch and watch a movie.”

Kara wondered if she was the reason why her sister was in such a rush to leave, though the fact Alex saw her like this and knew she just had sex made her want to leave too. “Um, okay, I had a grea- err, this was um,” she said awkwardly while Maggie gave her a knowing smile, although if Maggie truly knew what happened she wouldn’t be smiling at all. “This was fun.”

Alex pulled Kara into a hug. “Next time, tell your date to go easy on your neck,” she said, sighing. “You’re a principal. Hickeys are more of a hormonal teenager thing.”

“Don’t mind your sister,” Maggie said to Kara, patting her back as she hugged her for a second. “She just feels awkward because you’re her kid sister. You should’ve seen my neck after my second date with her.”

“Sawyer!” Alex complained, groaning. “We’re so not having vegan ice cream tonight.”

Kara chuckled at their antics. She watched them leave, hoping she could have that kind of relationship with someone someday. She looked up to her sister a lot, her sister who was the first to come out of the closet and who was always there for her. After her last break-up, roughly a year ago, Alex was there to pick up the pieces and console her when she felt inconsolable.

When she got her heart broken, worse than ever before, she thought she was never going to love someone again, not that much at least. But then Lena happened and she couldn’t stop falling for her, even though there was no promise whatsoever Lena would be there to catch her.

By now, Lena rejoined her friends. Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off of her, observing the way she danced. She had a few more drinks while strangers tapped Lena’s shoulder, presumably to ask for a dance or to offer her a drink. It was tempting to go up there and ask Lena for a dance or invite her to the bar for a drink, but it wasn’t an option, not while Lena brought four other students with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna crash at Luce’s. I asked and she said it’s fine,” Leslie said, swinging her leg over her motorcycle. “So you’re gonna crash at Gay’s?”

“Yes, unless I find another place,” Lena replied, getting her motorcycle ready. “I saw plenty of women at the club who wouldn’t mind taking me home with them.”

“Thirsty bitches,” Leslie mumbled, grinning. “I thought you don’t do sleepovers with the women you hook up with.”

“I don’t,” Lena reassured her best friend, since that wasn’t her thing. “Before you hooked up with Lucy, I thought you didn’t either.”

“I fell asleep, it happens,” Leslie replied, grumbling as she started her motorcycle. “Fuck off, Lee. Luce is a random girl I had a one night stand with.”

Lena smiled, but she got distracted when she heard Kara in the nearby distance.

“Are you kidding me!?” Kara shouted, stomping her foot on the asphalt. “Who would slash my tires!?”

Lena raised an eyebrow at Leslie, who immediately averted her eyes and took off. Right okay, so that was why her friend went outside at some point. The only way Leslie could have known which car Miss Danvers drove was because of her reserved parking spot at school.

“I can’t believe this,” Kara sighed. “Why would someone do this?”

Lena pulled up close to Kara. “Need a ride, darling?” she asked, seizing the opportunity to spend a little more time with her.

“I don’t know if…maybe that’s not a good idea,” Kara answered, hesitant to accept. Making out at a club was one thing, but accepting a ride was another.

“I can’t let a pretty lady walk home alone in the dark, can I?”

That wasn’t what Kara was planning to do. “You have a point, though I’m surprised you care so much,” she replied, genuinely surprised with no intention of sounding sarcastic.

“If I’d leave you for dead, who knows which principal would replace you,” Lena said, holding her helmet under her arm. “Could be some old prick and since this is my senior year, I’d rather have some fun while I can.”

“Okay fine, you can give me a ride,” Kara relented, if only so Lena wouldn’t worry, assuming she did in the first place. She frowned when Lena handed her the helmet. “Where’s yours?”

“You’re holding it, darling,” Lena answered, chuckling. “Tell me your address, put the helmet on and hop on.”

“You’re not going to wear a helmet?” Kara asked, sighing because she could anticipate what Lena would say.

“I don’t need one,” Lena answered evenly. Safety was a bit overrated and she rather wanted Kara to wear her helmet, in case something did happen. “If you’re going to wait for it to snow, we’ll be here awhile.”

Kara wasn’t hundred percent okay with this, but Lena was too stubborn to reason with sometimes. She put the helmet on, secured it and swung her leg over the motorcycle, muttering her address.

Lena wasn’t certain how to feel about knowing Kara’s address, although it was possible Kara knew hers as well, from her student file. “Hold on tight,” she warned, making her engine roar.

Kara wrapped her arms tightly around Lena, as tight as she could, wishing she never had to let go.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Catching a ride on the back of a motorcycle while wearing a dress, heels and a helmet proved being far from ideal. The nightly air was chilly, bordering on cold. Luckily, Kara didn’t live more than a few blocks away from the club. It took her roughly ten minutes by car, traffic lights included, and she assumed Lena’s motorcycle would get her home faster than that.

Lena stopped about halfway to Kara’s house, pulling to the side of the road. There was no red light. She chuckled when Kara clumsily tried to pull off the helmet once they both got off. “Wait,” she said, holding her hands out.

Kara sighed and let go off the helmet. “Why did you stop?” she asked, peering around. There was a club about fifteen feet away from them, but she wasn’t interested in going to another club tonight. All she wanted was to go home and call it a night.

“You’re shivering,” Lena answered while she took off her leather jacket. “This should be a bit better,” she said, helping Kara into her jacket.

Kara bit her lip as Lena turned around to swing her leg over her motorcycle. First she got her helmet and now her jacket. She felt cared about, though at the same time she was worried Lena must have been cold, especially since Lena caught most of the wind.

Lena turned her key. “Ready when you are, darling.”

Kara got on. She felt a tear slid down her cheek, which Lena thankfully wasn’t able to see. What Lena did may have seemed like a small gesture which wasn’t a big deal to some, but to her it meant a lot. She always knew Lena was considerate, especially when she wanted to be, and this was one of those moments where it was confirmed. Not that she needed the confirmation.

Lena ignored how the wind gave her goosebumps. It wasn’t the first time she drove around without a jacket. All that mattered was that Kara wasn’t shivering as much anymore. If she didn’t need her hands to drive, she would’ve wrapped Kara up in her arms to keep her warm.

Kara was never too keen on motorcycles, yet with Lena she didn’t think twice about it. Hearing the engine roar as Lena sped up felt exhilarating. Sifting through traffic was both scary and amazing. Sometimes she had to shut her eyes because the gaps looked as if they were too small for Lena to sift through with her motorcycle. The latter was easily her least favorite part about being on a motorcycle.

Lena pulled to a stop in front of the address Kara had given her. “White picket fence, seriously?” she asked, parking her motorcycle on the driveway.

“What? I’m a homey type,” Kara answered, yanking at the helmet until she got it off. “My hair,” she mumbled, trying to smooth it, assuming she had helmet hair now.

“You look gorgeous, there’s no need to fuss about your hair,” Lena assured her. “Can I get my helmet back?”

“Oh, right,” Kara replied, quickly handing it over. She didn’t want Lena to leave yet. It suddenly felt too soon. “Would you like to come inside for a night cap?” she asked, aware it was a big step and couldn’t really be considered strictly casual. “It’s the least I can do to say thanks.”

“Sure,” Lena answered, not having anything better to do anyways.

“You can put your motorcycle in my garage,” Kara offered. “I’ll open it for you.”

Five minutes later, Lena was inside Kara’s house. She never thought there would be a day where she would set foot in her place. The first thing she noticed was how Kara didn’t lie about being a homey type.

There was a soft carpet on the floor, under the sofa, with a lamp nearby. Most of the decorations were framed photographs and houseplants. There was an open closet against the wall, filled with books. The kitchen table had a half empty fruit basket on top of it. There was a large built in television above a built in fireplace.

From the looks of it all, Lena guessed this house was meant to sustain four to six people. It was about twice, if not three times, the size of the house she lived in with Winn and Leslie. Where she lived, she was hardly able to turn around in the kitchen without bumping into the kitchen table, which was a table that fit four people at most, with a lot of elbow bumping.

“In twenty years this house will be entirely mine,” Kara said, noticing how Lena was observing everything. Every month she paid back a piece of the loan she took to buy this house. “Here you go,” she said, handing Lena a glass.

“Water with a slice of lemon?” Lena replied, eyeing the glass. “If I had known this is what you consider a night cap, I would have said no.”

“It’s important to stay hydrated, especially with all the drinks we had at the club,” Kara explained. She wasn’t sure how many drinks Lena drank, but she tasted plenty on her tongue earlier, at the club. “I thought the lemon would be a nice touch.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara stood behind Lena and put her hands on her shoulders. “You’re tense,” she whispered, brushing her long raven locks aside, softly kneading her neck.

Lena closed her eyes. “Mhmm,” she hummed, enjoying the massage. It felt good, relaxing.

Kara was pleased Lena was starting to feel less tense. “Better?” she asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Much,” Lena answered, tipping her head back so Kara was able to kiss her neck.

“If you want me to stop, you can say so,” Kara said, realizing she was adding more intimacy.

“No, don’t,” Lena replied, swallowing thickly because she felt more vulnerable than usual.

Encouraged, Kara continued. She took it as a good sign Lena didn’t want her to stop and it was quite the relief, considering she didn’t feel like stopping.

Lena felt Kara’s warm breath ghosting over her skin while those magical hands were kneading her shoulders. “Wait,” she said, almost whimpering when the contact disappeared. She spun around, facing Kara.

Kara reached out, but thought better of it and retracted her hands. She wasn’t sure what to do next, wasn’t sure if she overstepped. Given the fact they were in her bedroom, she knew the lines of this being casual were blurring.

Lena gazed into Kara’s eyes. Even with the dim bedroom lights, she saw how beautifully blue her eyes were, full of life and hope, and something she vaguely recognized as longing. She pulled Kara’s body close to her own.

Kara’s heart was drumming against her ribcage, feeling the warmth of Lena’s body. She could have cried with relief when Lena kissed her soundly on her lips.

Lena’s fingers found purchase in Kara’s hair. She wanted more, wanted to drink her in, all of her. She was falling in love with Kara and she knew it, although there was no way she was ever going to tell her.

Kara’s tongue poked Lena’s lips apart while she blindly moved around with her. Clumsily, she aimed to reach her bed.

Lena smiled into their kiss when they basically tripped over each other’s feet. “Do you know your way around your own house?” she asked, mildly amused.

“I do,” Kara answered, mumbling against Lena’s lips.

“Is that why my back is against your closet right now or are you trying to make me go back into the closet?” Lena asked, chuckling. “Not that I’d be opposed to make out right here, though your bed looks far more comfortable.”

Kara felt her heart swoop at the thought of Lena being in her bed. There were so many nights where she went to sleep wishing Lena was right next to her. Tonight felt like a dream come true, even if it was temporary. She was already excited about the idea of making Lena breakfast and kissing her good morning.

Lena captured Kara’s lips with her own, tasting a hint of lemon. Everything was silent, aside from their footsteps while they were trying to reach the bed.

Kara slowly unzipped Lena’s dress, taking her time while their kiss deepened. She wanted Lena much closer, needed her much closer. Her skin prickled delightfully at the thought of making contact with Lena’s skin, the thought of taking time to explore her body.

Lena was able to tell the way Kara kissed her was different. Everything felt less rushed and for the first time, the thrill of possibly getting caught wasn’t there. Surprisingly, she didn’t quite miss that kind of thrill. The added intimacy of being here made her feel more vulnerable, more exposed, like she was sharing parts of herself she hadn’t shared with anyone else before.

Kara let go of Lena’s dress once it was unzipped, watching it pool around her ankles. “Lena,” she whimpered, grasping her chin to claim another kiss, another taste.

Lena reciprocated immediately, allowing Kara’s tongue to dance around hers. There was no battle for dominance, no fight for power and control. Kara was like a current which she was following. She unzipped Kara’s dress and slowly pushed the fabric down her soft skin.

“I tend to use a lot of coconut oils and creams to keep my skin smooth,” Kara whispered, taking notice of how Lena’s hands slowly moved back up her arms.

“Coconut is one of my favorite scents,” Lena shared. “There’s a coconut chapstick in my leather jacket somewhere.”

“You know what they say, great minds think alike,” Kara replied, smiling when Lena smiled at her.

For a moment Lena thought Kara was about to seize this moment to talk about her education. Reality turned out much better when Kara pushed her down on the bed and kissed her.

Kara teased her tongue around Lena’s lips, moaning silently as Lena parted her lips. She felt Lena’s nipples harden when they came in contact with hers.

“Oh my,” Lena whispered, catching her breath. She brought one leg up around Kara’s, leaving a fluttering kiss on her lips as she rolled her over. “Gorgeous,” she whispered, caressing Kara’s cheek. She leaned down and pecked her lips, smiling as she glanced over at the hickey on Kara’s neck, knowing it was her own personal doing.

Kara’s breath stuttered, speechless by Lena’s tenderness. They weren’t always rough and wild when they had sex, but this was a level of intimacy they hadn’t unlocked before, hadn’t explored. In her dreams, including her daydreams, she did more than once, but all those dreams combined had nothing on reality.

Lena reclaimed Kara’s lips, wrapping her arms around her as she tried to push their bodies closer together. They rolled around on the bed, taking turns being on top while they continued kissing.

Kara grasped Lena’s wrists and moved them above her head, gently pinning her down, straddling her waist. Her hands leisurely caressed down Lena’s arms as she let go of her wrists, simultaneously bending down to kiss a pathway from her earlobe, to her neck, her cheek and eventually her lips.

Lena surged up, kissing Kara back with urgency, with raw want and need. She brought her hands up to Kara’s shoulder blades, sitting up as she tangled her hands in Kara’s blonde locks. 

Kara bit Lena’s bottom lip and pulled back just a little before releasing her lip. Smiling, she wrapped her arms lightly around Lena’s neck, meeting her equally smiling lips with her own.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lena ran her hand down Kara’s hip as her front was pressed against her back, caressing while she whispered words of admiration for her exquisite beauty, whispered how no art could compare. She curved her fingers around her hipbone, teasing Kara with the dig of her fingertips as her fingers inched closer between Kara’s legs.

Kara’s breathing was slightly uneven when Lena’s fingers moved away again, tickling along her hip. “I like it when you touch me like that,” she whispered, feeling like she entered a state of pure bliss and there was no state she would rather live in than this.

“Yeah?” Lena husked in Kara’s ear. She sucked on her earlobe, simultaneously caressing her hand down to Kara’s thigh.

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, closing her eyes. “I do,” she confirmed, breathing out when Lena’s hand faintly touched her mound.

“Like this?” Lena asked, inching her fingertips lower, resting the tip of her index finger on Kara’s clit.

Kara’s eyes snapped open. She shifted, resorting to lying down on her back. Wordlessly, she cupped the back of Lena’s neck with one hand, while she rested her other hand on her back, drawing her in for a kiss.

Lena moved along with Kara, like water following a stream. Her fingers explored Kara’s folds as she kissed her, insistent and full of desire. Kara was so wet, so ready for her that a first finger slipped right in. She circled her thumb around Kara’s clit, swallowing her little whimpers and moans with her mouth.

Kara’s whole body felt as if it was set aflame and with each touch from Lena, her skin burned more. She twirled her tongue around Lena’s, giving her all to the person who had no idea she stole her heart.

Lena kissed Kara’s neck, slowly kissing her way to her breasts to give them some much needed attention. She wanted to pleasure Kara, wanted to give her as much as she could. Seeing Kara clutching the sheets and arching her back was a sight that would be imprinted in her memories forever.

Kara nearly came at the sight of Lena batting her eyelashes at her, just before she ran her tongue around her nipple. She wanted to pleasure Lena as much as she was pleasing her and knowing they had all night made her smile.

Lena paused, catching the way Kara’s lips curled into a smile. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I was thinking about you being here, how there is no rush this time.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at that as well. It felt good being able to take her time, to pleasure Kara in ways she hadn’t before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was lying down on her stomach, arms folded on the pillow. It felt surreal being here, but every touch from Kara reminded her it was real. Nobody ever touched her the way Kara did tonight. She never touched someone like that either, soft and sensual.

Kara traced her fingertips around the tattoo that mapped Lena’s back. “You already had this dragon tattoo when we met,” she whispered, continuing to outline the tattoo with her fingers, to hear Lena’s content hum.

“I had it done when I was sixteen, during the time when I got kicked out,” Lena said, sighing. “I’ve always liked dragons. There’s something magical about them.”

Kara paused for a moment. She was able to imagine the Luthor household wasn’t perfect, considering Lex Luthor was in prison, but she couldn’t wrap her mind around Lena being kicked out. “Do you miss your mother?”

“Lillian Luthor isn’t my mother,” Lena answered, hating the memory of the woman who never wanted her, never welcomed her. “I got adopted when I was four. By the time I found out Lionel Luthor was my biological father, he had already passed away.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, moving her hand to Lena’s left upper arm. “When did you get this tattoo done?” she asked, tracing the outlines of two wolf heads.

“After I moved in with Leslie,” Lena answered, smiling at the fond memory. “She has a similar looking tattoo. It means two things.”

Kara turned Lena around so she could kiss her, missing the feeling of her lips. “Which two things?” she asked, feeling happy to learn a bit more about Lena. With every piece of Lena that unraveled, she found her feelings towards her growing stronger.

“I’m one of the wolves and Leslie is the other. We were both lone wolves until we found each other. It’s a symbol of our friendship, a symbol neither one of us is alone.”

“That’s beautiful,” Kara whispered. Before Lena told her, she assumed she liked wolves. Her curiosity about Lena’s other tattoos grew. “And the second meaning?”

“There is this saying. I saw it in a movie and never forgot about it,” Lena said, cupping the back of Kara’s neck to pull her into a kiss. “There are two wolves who are always fighting. One is darkness and despair, the other is light and hope. The question is which wolf wins?”

“The one you feed,” Kara replied with a confident smile. “I saw that movie a handful of times.”

Lena smiled back. It was endearing how curious and eager Kara was to learn about her tattoos. She kept answering her questions as she traced each one of her tattoos.

Kara kept the tattoo on Lena’s thigh for last. “What about this one?” she asked, recalling Lena asked what she thought of it when the school year began.

Lena took Kara’s hand in hers, entwining their fingers. Perhaps she was too quick when she got that tattoo of a devil intimately entangled with an angel. Even years later, she would still remember Kara.

“It’s a secret,” Lena answered finally. “I might tell you about it another time.”

“I’ll give you a kiss if you give me a hint,” Kara offered, her curiosity ever growing.

“Nice try, darling,” Lena replied, chuckling. “I know you are going to kiss me no matter what.”

Kara sighed because Lena was absolutely right. There was no way anything could stop her from kissing Lena tonight. She smiled when Lena beat her to it by kissing her first.

They talked and talked until Lena fell asleep.

Kara observed Lena. It was the first time she had the chance to watch her sleep. Her inkling about Lena being the little spoon was confirmed. She ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, feeling like she could watch Lena sleep all night and not get tired. It was difficult to take her eyes off of her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena awoke with an arm curled around her. She slowly turned around and gently moved Kara’s arm away from her body. Seeing Kara fast asleep with a blanket draped loosely over her legs was another sight that would be engraved in her memories forever. She lifted the blanket, inching it higher to cover Kara more, in case she would get cold.

She stretched her hand out, cupping Kara’s jaw, caressing her cheek with her thumb. It was tempting to lean in and kiss her, but it would be a shame to risk waking her. Kara was a vision to behold and it felt surreal knowing how intimately she touched her, and how intimately she was touched by her.

The sky was no longer dark. With a start, Lena realized she fell asleep, which meant she was here all night. Her chest hurt as panic took over. She wasn’t the type to spend the night with the people she slept with. This was all wrong, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

She quietly leapt out of the bed, rushing to put her clothes on. It took her all but forty-two seconds to get dressed and bolt out the door. She sent Gayle a text, saying she spent the night drinking in another club. Gayle probably assumed she hooked up with some random stranger. Anything was fine, so long as Gayle didn’t know the truth.

Lena pushed her motorcycle for two streets. She didn’t want to risk the roar of her engine stirring Kara from her sleep. As she swung her leg over her motorcycle, she texted Leslie to check if she was awake, although she was aware it was ridiculously early. Much to her surprise, Leslie responded within seconds.

She drove to Lucy’s place to meet up with Leslie so they could go grab some breakfast together. After the eventful night she had, she was quite hungry. It didn’t take her long to get there. There was little to no traffic.

“There’s one thing I gotta do before we go,” Leslie said. “Give me a minute.”

Lena nodded, seeing how Lucy was standing in the door opening. She saw Leslie saying something to Lucy, who nodded at her, but she couldn’t hear what it was. She lifted an eyebrow when Leslie hugged Lucy, because Leslie didn’t like hugging anyone ever and receiving a hug from her took a lot.

“Damn,” Lena whispered when instead of a brief hug, they held each other for what felt like five minutes. “Are you ready to go?” she asked, as soon as Leslie walked back to her.

“If you tell anyone about what you just saw, I will kill you,” Leslie mumbled. “This never happened.”

Teasing Leslie could be fun, but at the same time Leslie never spilled any of Lena’s secrets to anyone ever. “What never happened? I didn’t see anything,” she replied, shrugging. “You look kind of exhausted by the way, did you get some sleep?”

“Nah, I kinda spent the night talking with Luce,” Leslie answered while she got on her motorcycle. “No comments. We just talked. You don’t have to look so happy about it.”

Lena smiled and zipped her mouth shut, throwing away an invisible key.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had her eyes still closed when she yawned. She slept wonderfully, dare she say better than ever. As she slowly opened her eyes, she had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight that was filtering into her bedroom through her window.

“Good morning,” she whispered, carefully stretching her arms to avoid accidentally smacking Lena in the face.

No response came.

Kara smiled because this was the perfect opportunity for her to sneak out of the bedroom, make breakfast and bring it to bed. Perhaps it was a bit of a cliché, but there were plenty of moments where she wished that one day she would be able to bring Lena breakfast in bed.

Her plan was destroyed in a matter of seconds when she turned to run her fingers through Lena’s hair, only to find she wasn’t there. At some point through the night she had fallen asleep and Lena was right next to her when she did. Now her bed was empty.

She got up to look around, wondering if Lena woke before she did and was simply taking a shower. Her bathroom was empty and so was the rest of her house. With her robe on, she checked her garage, discovering Lena’s motorcycle was no longer there.

Her eyes became glassy while she tried to wrap her mind around the fact Lena must have gotten up at some point and left, just like that. She sank to her knees and bit her lip while a tear rolled down her cheek.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“I see you’ve finally got yourself a locker,” Leslie commented with a grin. “Someone gave you a key?”

Lena’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “You could say that,” she answered, because it was kind of true, although not entirely. It was dumb nobody could get their hands on a locker without paying a deposit for the key first. “I’ll share it with you,” she offered, knowing her friend didn’t have a locker. Usually, they left most of their books at home.

“You’re bad, I like it,” Leslie replied. “Hey, what the fuck is she doing?”

Lena whipped her head around to check what Leslie was talking about. “What the hell?” she commented, seeing how Imra entered Miss Danvers’ office. “That’s strange, we’re about to have lunch.”

“Hey, babes,” Lucy called out while she approached with Gayle. “What are y’all looking at?”

“Flower power went into the principal’s office,” Leslie answered.

“Oh that,” Lucy replied, opening her locker.

Lena’s eyes were practically drilling a hole into Lucy’s back as she watched her put some books away. Oh that wasn’t a satisfying explanation at all. It was unusual for students to be in Miss Danvers’ office during lunch break because she knew from experience Kara only tended to call students in before lunch or after, not during.

“This school doesn’t have a guidance counselor,” Gayle pointed out. “I reckon it has something to do with that, she clearly has issues.”

“Gayle,” Lucy said with a sigh. “It’s not our business.”

“I guess not and for all we know they could be having sex in there,” Gayle replied. “The blinds are down. I wouldn’t blame Miss Danvers if she wants a piece of that. Imra looks like a snack.”

“Jesus, Gayle,” Lucy gasped. “Imra is sixteen. That’s wrong on so many levels. They’re probably talking about school stuff because Imra is still new here.”

“You’re right,” Gayle replied, opening her locker. “Imra is jailbait.”

“You two make it sound like she’s a kid,” Leslie said. “You only got a couple of months on her,” she said to Lucy.

“I’d consider hooking up with her,” Gayle said. “I’m more into older women though, maturity is sexy.”

“You consider hooking up with every woman,” Lucy replied. “Although I agree that maturity is attractive.”

“You must’ve been drunk when you hooked up with Leslie then,” Gayle commented, laughing when Leslie smacked her arm. “Real talk though, you all look fuckable.”

“I want to say thanks,” Lucy said, scrunching up her nose, “but yikes, you’re like a sister to me.”

“Words every lesbian loves to hear,” Leslie said, grinning as she nudged Gayle. “Sucks to be you, Gay.”

Lena was too distracted by the knowledge of Imra being in Kara’s office to mingle herself in the conversation. Surely Kara wasn’t hooking up with any other students, was she? No, she had to pursue her for months before she caved in to temptation and it only happened after she turned eighteen. There was no way flower power managed to seduce Miss Danvers when she hadn’t even been around for a month. Kara spooned her Friday night, before she got up to make a run for it, but it happened.

“Lee, you coming?” Leslie asked. “Earth to Lena,” she said, waving her hand in front of Lena’s face.

Lena blinked her eyes twice. “Hmm, what?”

“We’re about to go to the cafeteria to grab lunch, you coming?”

“In five minutes or so,” Lena answered, slamming her stolen locker shut. “I’m going to have a smoke outside.”

Leslie shrugged Lucy and Gayle off, following Lena outside. “Gay’s just messing around, y’know?” she said, fishing her lighter from her pocket. “Don’t listen to her bullshit.”

“Miss Danvers might get bored of me at some point, not that I expect it to last.”

“She’s not going to lose interest in you just like that,” Leslie replied, snapping her fingers. “She hooked up with you at the club while her sister was around, doesn’t sound like a loss of interest to me.”

“You’re either extremely observant or a spy,” Lena said, taking a pull from her cigarette.

“You’ll never know,” Leslie said, laughing. “I’ve seen things.”

“Like me under the shower?”

“I did say I was sorry, you bitch,” Leslie replied, giving Lena a light push. “How was I supposed to know the bathroom was occupied?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lena answered, shrugging. “How about you knock first?”

“In my defense, I thought you were having a smoke outside and it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“For a second I thought you were going to join me in the shower,” Lena said, and she wished she was kidding, but the way Leslie looked at her a second too long said differently.

“Well, I was considering it,” Leslie confessed, smirking. “You saw me naked too, so we’re even.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara slid the box of tissues on her desk closer towards Imra, in case she needed any. So far she hadn’t seen the girl cry, though this time she saw her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Normally, she didn’t allow for any students to visit her office during lunch, considering that was the moment when everyone ate, the students and herself included, although she was willing to make an exception.

“Take a deep breath,” Kara said softly, noticing Imra’s hands were shaking ever so slightly. “Breathe with me, okay?”

Imra nodded and followed Kara’s instructions, taking a few deep breaths in and out.

“It’s okay, take your time,” Kara said, not wanting to push the poor girl by rushing her.

“The situation with my foster brother, Mike, got worse,” Imra said, hiccupping as she reached for a tissue. She dabbed at her eyes and smiled slightly. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry.”

“You’re allowed to cry, sweetheart,” Kara replied, even more concerned now that Imra was apologizing for crying. “You can let it all out, there’s no shame in that.”

Kara didn’t know much about Imra, aside from what was in her file, though during the few conversations they had, she learned Imra was a foster child who had to move homes a lot. She also learned Imra had an older foster brother, Mike, who was very mean to her and treated her like an object rather than as a human being.

“Mike treats me as if I’m his slave,” Imra said, balling the tissue in her hand. “He was supposed to go to college this year, but none of them accepted him and he decided to take a vacation before continuing his studies. His parents let him do anything he wants, they call him their prince.”

“What happened?”

“I already have been in more foster homes than I can count, if this one doesn’t work out, it’s doubtful I can find another,” Imra said, biting her lip. “Yesterday he burned one of my books. I tried to explain to him it was a library book, which I was supposed to return, but nothing I said helped. He told me I spend too much time reading books and too little time doing what I’m supposed to do.”

“Hmm,” Kara hummed, frowning upon the environment Imra lived in. “What are you supposed to do, according to him?”

Imra grabbed another tissue and stood up. “I should go,” she said, pushing the strap of her shoulder bag higher. “Thank you for your time, Miss Danvers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When art class began, Lena took a seat next to Leslie, as usual.

“I’m relieved we got through history,” Imra said with a light chuckle.

Lena set her jaw, seeing how Imra was about to sit down next to her. “You can’t sit here, this seat’s taken,” she said coldly, placing her backpack on the chair.

“Come,” Lucy said to Imra, “we’ll grab some seats in the middle.”

Lena gave Imra the most fake smile ever. “Yes, sweetie, follow her,” she said, not buying how Imra was playing dumb by staring at her with a frown. “Next thing you know, she’ll have Lucy pick which clothes she wears,” she mumbled to Leslie.

“That won’t make her outfits any better though,” Leslie replied, shrugging.

“You two will never stop having a crack at my clothes, will you?” Imra asked Lena and Leslie, taking a deep breath.

“Students, please take a seat,” Miss Teschmacher said.

Lena wanted to hate Imra, but even disliking her was hard. During classes, whenever she didn’t have a pencil, usually because she didn’t care, Imra was the first to give her one. She always saw Imra taking notes and the horrible part was how Imra offered to share her notes, every time, without fail. How dare she almost make her like her?

Miss Teschmacher walked up to Leslie, eyeing what she was painting. “What do you want to be when you’re older?”

“This isn’t elementary,” Leslie scoffed. “I don’t want to be some waitress, serving people while wearing a dress that looks as if cotton candy threw up on it, that’s for sure.”

“It’s a serious question,” Miss Teschmacher insisted. “Have you considered pursuing art?”

“The only form of art I’m interested in is tattoos,” Leslie answered, shrugging as she dipped the tip of her brush in crimson paint. “Graffiti is kinda nice too, I guess.”

“If you make sure to always attend my class and if you work on a piece for the upcoming art project, I can write you a recommendation letter which could get you into a good art college.”

“Pass,” Leslie replied, applying the paint onto her canvas.

Lena always noticed Leslie’s talent when it came to art, whether it was drawing or painting. It was nice there was a teacher who saw more in her best friend than the girl who was indifferent and didn’t care about school.

“You have two weeks left to decide if you want to apply,” Miss Teschmacher said to Leslie. “This could be a jump start to pursue a career as a tattoo artist, for example. Think about it.”

“Your painting is beautiful,” Imra said to Leslie, smiling.

“So are you,” Leslie replied, raking her eyes down Imra’s body.

“It’s cold of you to flirt with Leslie while you know about Lucy’s feelings,” Lena said to Imra, disliking the mere sight of her. She hadn’t even realized Imra approached them. “I thought Lucy was supposed to be your friend. I’d never stab a friend in the back like that.”

“I wasn’t trying to flirt with her,” Imra replied, smile faltering. “All I did was show appreciation for her work. It’s not a crime to compliment someone.”

“It’s kind of hot when you’re angry,” Leslie whispered to Lena, once Imra walked away. “But I don’t think you should be taking it out on her.”

“You can keep your opinion to yourself, Romeo,” Lena sighed. “I don’t like her near Miss Danvers, because Miss Danvers is-” She sighed deeper and shook her head. “Nothing, never mind.”

“You got it bad,” Leslie whispered, putting her brush down. “I mean, really bad. I never thought you’d get that jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. I just can’t stand the idea of someone else touching her.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hunt her date down at the club.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t stab her date after you slashed her tires,” Lena shot back. “I still can’t believe you did that for me.”

Gayle walked up to Lena and Leslie with her arms crossed. “Hey, what’s your problem?” she asked sharply.

“Aside from you talking right now?” Leslie replied.

“Imra is the sweetest girl I ever met,” Gayle said. “Be bitchy towards her again and I’ll make sure no club lets you enter ever again,” she warned. “At the club you were all over her,” she accused Lena. “Now you’re treating her like trash. If you make her cry, I’ll fuck your pretty face up. Don’t try me, Luthor.”

“Girls, girls please,” Miss Teschmacher interrupted. “Calm down.”

“Miss Teschmacher,” Leslie said, “no offense, but when you say calm down, it makes me want to punch someone in the face.”

“Ladies, take a breather,” Miss Teschmacher said. “Gayle, go cool off in the hall. You may enter again once you have calmed down. Lena,-”

“To the principal’s office, I know,” Lena cut in, grabbing her things.

“No,” Miss Teschmacher corrected. “I wish to have a word with you after class.”

Lena almost said aloud how disappointing that was.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long, tiring week and Kara wished it would be Friday night already, rather than Friday morning. Lunchtime was about to roll around the corner in less than an hour, so at least there was that. Her search for a guidance counselor for her students had been fruitless, which wasn’t helping.

Not only did she see Imra regularly to discuss her problems, other students needed help as well. She considered reaching out to as many students as she could, although she was acutely aware she had plenty of work to do as it was.

Just as she was about to go through paperwork, her door swung open and Lena waltzed in. “Why did you get sent here this time?” she asked, almost willing to applaud Lena for only having been sent to her office twice this week, which was exceptionally less than other times. When she was new as a principal, Lena got sent to her office five times, in one day.

Lena walked around Kara’s desk and promptly sat down on her lap. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

“You taste like cigarettes,” Kara noted, not too fond of the taste. “Have you been smoking in the toilettes again?”

“I needed a smoke,” Lena answered, resuming their kiss. She had the feeling Kara wasn’t really into it because it was like kissing someone who didn’t want to be kissed. She gave up after two tries, hurt Kara didn’t kiss her back.

Kara almost felt relieved when Lena stopped kissing her. Not because of the taste of cigarettes, but because she didn’t understand why Lena bounced last weekend, leaving her to wake up in an empty bed. It was a painful end to what was supposed to be one of the best nights she ever had. There was no note, no explanation.

“I have to go,” Lena said while she got up. “It’s almost lunchtime.”

Kara simply nodded and let Lena walk away. She put the paperwork aside and grabbed her briefcase, deciding to take half the day off to extend her weekend a little. It was a much needed short break.

Kara wasn’t even home for five minutes yet when she kind of regretted she left school earlier than usual. She thought she would be able to relax, but she hadn’t counted on her sister texting her to ask when she would be home while she was on her way home. Of course she told her the truth, not knowing why Alex asked.

That question was quickly answered when her sister dropped by with Maggie.

“We’re so sorry about this, but Maggie’s sister is sick and she needs someone to watch Molly,” Alex said, sighing. “I thought I would be free this weekend, but the lab needs me.”

“It would mean a lot to us if you can babysit Molly this weekend,” Maggie added. “You’re the only one who is free.”

“I… um,” Kara replied, eyes widening behind her glasses. She didn’t anticipate she would be asked to babysit Maggie’s five year old niece. To put it simply, as a teenager her sister babysat children while she brought papers around or mowed lawns. “Sure, no problem,” she said, smiling, hoping it wasn’t obvious she was nervous. “The guestroom is ready.”

“I made you a list with some important information,” Maggie said, handing Kara a piece of paper. “The books and lullabies she likes are on it, including what she’s allergic to and my emergency contact from work, just in case.”

“Hm, okay,” Kara said while she skimmed through the list. She would memorize it in no time. “It’ll be a piece of cake,” she assured Maggie and Alex with a smile. “You’ll pick her up on Sunday then?”

“I’ll pick her up,” Alex answered, nodding. “Probably around seven, in the evening.”

“This is her bag with her things,” Maggie said to Kara, handing Kara a bag. “There’s an epipen as well, in case an accident happens.”

Kara knew she was distracted sometimes, but she wasn’t going to be careless and accidentally feed Molly something with nuts. “Hi, sweetiepie,” she said to Molly, who was staring at her with big hazel eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was getting changed for gym, chuckling due to the amount of students gaping at her when she took off her shirt. “Take a picture it’ll last longer,” she said, pleased they quickly looked away.

“I’d tell ‘em to fuck off, but you can’t blame them for staring,” Leslie said to Lena.

Lena put her gym shirt on and caught a glimpse of Imra who had been quiet all day. There was a purple bluish bruise on her side. “Hey,” she whispered, catching Imra’s wrist before she could leave with the rest of the girls. “How did you get that bruise?”

“I fell,” Imra answered, freeing her wrist from Lena’s grip. “It happens sometimes when I’m clumsy.”

“Mhmm, I bet it does,” Lena said, backing Imra up against the wall. She placed her hands on either side of her. “When I was younger, I was clumsy, too.”

“It’s my brother,” Imra said, sighing. “Foster brother, actually.”

“I’ll kill him,” Lena muttered under her breath.

“What?” Imra asked, frowning.

“What?” Lena repeated. She hadn’t meant to say she would kill Imra’s foster brother, especially not loud enough for Imra to hear. It was a quick reflex related to how much she disliked assholes who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

“It was an accident,” Imra said, crouching down to duck under Lena’s arm. “He got angry, so he pushed me. I tripped and fell. It’s nothing, I’m okay.”

“Get your stuff,” Lena said while changing out of her gym clothes.

“My stuff?” Imra asked, staring at Lena who was halfway through putting her own clothes on again. “We have gym, we can’t just leave.”

“Don’t you ever bend the rules?”

“Bending and breaking are two different things.”

“Where’s that sixteen year old who arranged fake ID’s and entered a club for people aged twenty-one and up?” Lena asked, surprised Imra was making a fuss over ditching their last class of the day.

“Yo, what the fuck?” Leslie asked, entering the room. “You leaving?” she asked Lena.

“Do you really have to ask?” Lena shot back. Out of all people, Leslie knew her better than that.

“Cool,” Leslie said as she changed back into her clothes as well. “Teach’s face is hella red.”

Lena knew she was going to hear about this from Kara later, which she counted on. “You’re catching a ride with me,” she said to Imra, who was finally getting changed.

“Really?” Leslie whispered to Lena. “You wanna hang out with her?”

Lena answered with a smile. “Do you have your Swiss blade on you?”

“You know I do,” Leslie answered, tapping her pocket. “Whose tires do you want me to slash?”

Lena smacked Leslie lightly on the arm. She wasn’t sure yet whether she wanted to thank her or strangle her for how she slashed Kara’s tires last Friday. If she had asked, she would have told her not to.

“Lena Luthor and company!” the gym teacher called out. “Where do you think you’re going?

Lena pretended she didn’t hear. She looped her arms around Leslie and Imra’s, promptly walking away. It was fine if she would get detention, she would ditch that as well.

“Leather jackets, check,” Leslie said, nodding once they reached the parking lot. “The rest of your outfit though,” she said to Imra, “nope.”

“You don’t have to like what I’m wearing,” Imra replied. “All that matters is if I like it.”

“I’d like it better when you’re not wearing any clothes at all,” Leslie blurted out. “What?” she asked Lena, who was shaking her head whilst smiling. “I’m hella gay, deal with it.”

“Oh, I’m not disagreeing,” Lena said, swinging her leg over her motorcycle. “Hop on,” she said to Imra, whose cheeks were suspiciously red. “Where do you live?”

Imra was putting on the helmet Lena gave her while she mumbled her address.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the house where Imra lived.

“Wait here,” Lena told Imra. “We’ll be right back.”

Leslie toyed with her Swiss blade while she followed Lena to the front door. “Who are we going to fuck up?”

“Her foster brother,” Lena answered, cracking her knuckles.

“Damn,” Leslie replied, whistling. “It’s because of that bruise, isn’t it?”

Lena’s eyes widened for a second, surprised Leslie caught that as well. She curled her fingers into a fist and knocked on the door.

A guy who looked a couple of years older than them opened the door. “What?” he asked, his eyes shifting between Lena and Leslie.

“Are you Imra’s foster brother?” Lena asked.

“Yes, so?”

Lena grabbed the guy by his collar while Leslie threatened him with her Swiss blade.

Lena kneed him between his legs without mercy. “If you ever touch or harass Imra in any way ever again, I’ll hunt you down and there will be hell to pay,” she warned lowly. “You can run, but you can’t hide. I’m a Luthor after all.”

“You better listen,” Leslie hissed at the guy, resting her blade against his throat. “If you mess with her, I’ll cut you.”

“Furthermore,” Lena continued. “You will inform your parents you don’t want Imra to be your foster sister anymore. Imra leaves this house tonight, or else.”

Leslie laughed when Imra’s foster brother rushed back inside, shivering. “Did you see that? He peed his pants!” she shouted, clutching her stomach. “Tell me one thing,” she said, quietly as they walked back to their motorcycles where Imra was waiting. “Why did you help her when we barely know her? We’re hardly friends and you’ve been a bitch to her all week.”

“It’s simple, Les,” Lena breathed out. “Girls have to stick together and I know you’d have done the same.”

“Next thing I know, you’ll tell me I got a heart.”

“Shut up,” Lena replied with a smile, swinging her arm around Leslie’s shoulders. “By the way, stop calling me a bitch, asshole.”

Imra had a hand clasped over her mouth. “I can’t believe you did that,” she said, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have involved anyone. This is my problem to deal with.”

“Not anymore,” Leslie replied, shrugging when Imra frowned. “Lee and I share a room and we don’t have a spare bed, but you can crash with one of us. I bet Lee is willing to volunteer.”

Lena definitely needed to strangle Leslie sometime. She could share when necessary, but her bed wasn’t a double. Winn was the only one who had a double bed and his room was almost twice as big as the room she shared with Leslie. “Speak for yourself, I’ve seen you checking-”

“My phone,” Leslie filled in.

“Crash?” Imra asked, standing there sheepishly. “I have to be home before nightfall.”

“You’re slow to catch on,” Leslie said to Imra.

“You’ll live with us for a while,” Lena explained to Imra.

“Why are you two being so nice to me?” Imra asked. “It’s as if you can’t decide whether you dislike me or whether you’re my friends.”

“I’ll let you know when the jury reaches a verdict,” Lena replied, smiling while Leslie grinned. Imra wasn’t wrong per se and at one point she was leaning towards disliking her, but by now she was quite sure Imra wasn’t after Kara so she had no reason to dislike her, other than her tacky taste in clothes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kara hummed along with music while she scooped about half of the potatoes she cooked onto a plate. She had her ingredients ready to turn what was left into mashed potatoes, mindful Molly was lactose intolerant. It was unfortunate she wouldn’t be able to give Molly ice cream for dessert because the ice cream she had in her freezer wasn’t safe for her.

“I can put the table ready,” Molly said, moving a chair to climb on top of it. Even with the chair, she was too little to reach the cupboard properly.

“Careful, sweetiepie,” Kara warned, rushing over to Molly’s side. She lifted her up and put her down, worried the chair might tip over and cause her to fall and hurt herself. “I’ll set the table in a minute, how about you go put your pajamas on. Can you do that by yourself?”

“Yes, I’m five,” Molly answered, sticking a hand up, wiggling her fingers. “I’m a big girl.”

Kara chuckled because being tiny must have run in the Sawyer family. Molly was five, but she looked like a two year old toddler. She was an adorable little girl, with her hair divided in two pigtails. So far babysitting was going swimmingly, although in all fairness it had only been a few hours.

A week ago she was at the club, followed by the time she spent with Lena. Her fingers stilled. All of the sudden she found she wasn’t all that hungry anymore. She struggled with the fact she had been colder towards Lena, hadn’t engaged in anything or called her out of class, although with the latter it wasn’t all that strange she didn’t do that.

Not kissing Lena back was painful and she couldn’t shake the feeling Lena sounded hurt. Maybe it was a figment of her imagination, but the part about Lena in a rush to leave her office when she didn’t kiss her back wasn’t imagined. First thing on Monday, she went through a meeting with the teachers, in which she prompted them to only send students to her office as a last resort.

Her words were effective, although many teachers formed complaints, in particular about Lena. According to a few of them, Lena came close to fighting other students more than once. It was odd because Lena was a rebel who misbehaved a lot, but she wasn’t a fighter. Last year there were only two incidents where Lena fought and those incidents happened because another student struck her first.

“Kara?” Molly said, tugging at Kara’s pants.

Kara shook her head as if to shake her thoughts away. “Hm?” she asked, glancing down at Molly.

“Something is burning,” Molly answered, making a face.

Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, no, no,” she said, quickly turning off the fire. She got so distracted thinking about Lena, she burned the food. With a sigh, she grabbed the check list. “Let’s see which takeout food you’re not allergic to.”

“Why are you crying?”

“I am?”

“Uh-huh,” Molly answered, bobbing her head up and down. “Your eyes are leaking.”

Kara touched her eyes, finding she was indeed crying. “I think my eyes are a little bit sweaty from the heat,” she said, smiling faintly while she waved a hand in front of her face.

Molly crossed her arms over her chest. “How stupid do you think I am?”

“This weekend is going to be so much fun,” Kara whispered under her breath. “What kind of pizza do you like?”

“My mami says I can’t eat pizza because I’m allergic to tomatoes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Winn sat down at the table, running his hand through his hair. “Who’s that girl?” he asked, nodding his head at Imra.

“That’s Imra, she lives with us now,” Leslie answered. “Which rock have you been living under?”

“I must have forgotten,” Winn replied, sighing. “I got pretty hammered last night.”

Lena knew Winn wasn’t a stranger to drinking during the week from time to time, but he got drunk far too easily. “You should get more sleep, you look sleep deprived,” she said to Winn, noticing dark circles around his eyes.

“I have to go to work soon,” Winn said, shaking his head. “I managed to get a couple of hours at the zoo, to feed the animals and clean some cages. If I don’t do it, I won’t be able to pay our electricity bill.”

“Go to bed and sleep, you just worked from seven in the morning until five,” Leslie said, nudging Winn with her elbow. “I’ll work your shift.”

Winn sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. “It starts at eight and ends at three at night.”

“What the fuck, Winn?? A couple of hours my ass,” Leslie replied, sighing as well. “Just go to bed already.”

Lena knew Leslie had her heart in the right place. “I can take half of that shift,” she offered her best friend while Winn slumped towards his bedroom.

“Nah, I’m good,” Leslie said, yanking the fridge open. “Want a beer?” she asked Lena and Imra, who both shook their head. “Do you reckon they’ll let me play with the lion cubs?”

“It’s sweet you’re helping your cousin,” Imra said to Leslie, smiling at her.

“Pf, I’m not helping him,” Leslie denied. “I’m doing this for me, the zoo’s great. Y’know, aside from the caged animals thing, cuz that’s messed up. How would humans feel if they’d be locked in cages?”

“I’d say the real animals are in prison,” Lena replied, thinking specifically about her brother.

“I find it saddening as well how some animals are caged or are born in captivity,” Imra said, staring down at the table.

“We might get along after all,” Leslie said to Imra. “Don’t get your hopes up though. I’m not much of a people person.”

It was somewhat funny to Lena how at first Leslie argued easily with Imra. Then at one point she disliked Imra, due to the wrong assumption Imra was after Miss Danvers. Now Imra was literally living with them and about to share a room with them. She didn’t think the week would end this way, but seeing Imra’s bruise made her snap.

Four hours later, Leslie was long gone and Winn was out cold in his room. Lena plopped down on the couch with the bowl of popcorn she made. Imra looked adorable in the beetle juice pajamas she lent her. The top piece of the pajama was black with the words _I myself am strange and unusual_ written on it.

Lena unfolded a blanket, considering it wasn’t always that warm inside. “What are your thoughts on scary movies?” she asked, reaching for the remote. Netflix was one of the small luxuries they allowed themselves to have.

Imra leaned back and accepted half of the blanket. “Movies are fiction, the real monsters walk among us,” she answered, grasping a handful of popcorn.

Lena shut the television off. “How are you feeling?” she asked, turning slightly so she could face Imra a bit more.

“You want to talk about feelings?”

“Well, Leslie isn’t around, so now’s your chance,” Lena replied, smiling when she managed to draw a chuckle out of Imra. “All jokes aside, are you okay?”

“It’s a relief I no longer have to live in that house, but I’m worried my relief won’t last,” Imra confessed. “Technically, I fall under the care of the state. I was supposed to go to a group home if my last foster home didn’t work out, although I would rather live anywhere else other than in a group home. If Mike or his parents report this, there could be repercussions, unless they don’t do that.”

“We will figure this out, one step at a time,” Lena assured, realizing her actions may not have been ideal. What she did was based upon an impromptu decision without considering the possible consequences. “I won’t let anyone take you away. If I have to, I’ll cuff myself to you.”

“You really are a mystery,” Imra replied, studying Lena’s face. “I can’t figure you out. Up until earlier today I was convinced you wanted to claw my eyes out, for unknown reasons, and now you are suggesting being cuffed to me.”

“I was in a bad mood and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” Lena confessed, without confessing too much. She couldn’t tell the whole truth without revealing her secret.

“That almost sounds like an apology,” Imra said as the corners of her mouth curled up into a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to IHOP,” a waitress with a friendly smile said to Kara and Molly, who just sat down at a table meant for four, but it was the only table near the window that was free and Molly preferred sitting close to the window. “May I take your order?”

Kara’s eyes raked down the menu card. “Yes, but I have a few questions about the food,” she answered, putting the menu down. She looked over at Molly, who was resting her elbows on the table and moving her lips from one corner to another. “Molly has a lot of allergies, so I was wondering if you could give me some extra information about which food is safe for her.”

“Certainly, ma’am,” the waitress replied, her smile still in place.

Kara smiled back. “I have a list,” she said, revealing the list from her purse.

“Oh my,” the waitress said as she read it. “May I borrow this? I will ask the chef which food he can recommend and then I will inform you about it.”

“That would be great, thank you so much,” Kara replied, appreciating how helpful the waitress was being. She always left a decent tip when she went someplace to eat or drink, but this time she would leave an even bigger tip. She knew waitresses were underappreciated a lot and often underpaid.

The waitress walked away and Kara saw how a woman with a child approached her, asking for a table, but by now every table was already taken.

“Excuse me,” Kara interrupted. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I couldn’t help but overhear,” she said to the woman who was now looking at her, while the child was whining about being hungry. “Molly and I have two chairs left at our table, and we wouldn’t mind sharing.”

“Are you certain, Miss…?”

“Danvers,” Kara answered, smiling. “You may call me Kara. And yes, I’m sure, Miss…?”

The woman smiled and accepted Kara’s handshake. “Inzee, Astra Inzee,” she answered, letting go of Kara’s hand. “And this is my daughter, Aurora.”

Kara gestured at her table. It didn’t take long for Molly to talk to Aurora and in no time, the girls were coloring together, debating on whether the clouds should be colored blue or grey.

Kara found Astra was easy to talk to and soon enough she told her she was a high school principal.

“I used to be a guidance counselor, up until last year,” Astra shared.

If Astra didn’t have Kara’s attention before already, she certainly had it now. “What happened? If you don’t mind sharing of course,” she added politely.

“Budget cuts,” Astra answered, smiling faintly when Kara frowned. “Currently, I teach martial arts.”

“Martial arts? That sounds like quite the career switch.”

“I used to be in the army, but I resigned during my pregnancy.”

Kara asked Astra more questions, such as if she would be open to being a guidance counselor again, considering she still had to find one for her school. While she listened to Astra talk, she thought she saw Lena walk by. She wasn’t entirely sure if she really caught a glimpse of Lena outside, or if it was just someone with hair like hers wearing a leather jacket.

Kara decided it couldn’t have been Lena, because to get here Lena would have to drive past her house and after everything that happened that seemed unlikely.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Imra jumped up the second the front door slammed shut.

“Stupid, so fucking stupid,” Lena muttered as she entered the living room. “Oh, you’re awake,” she said, feeling awkward seeing Imra sitting on the couch. “Did I startle you?”

“A little,” Imra admitted. “Are you alright?” she asked, getting up. “I was worried when I woke up and saw you weren’t back yet, you’ve been gone since noon.”

Lena rubbed her temples, but it did nothing to ease her headache. She shouldn’t have driven by Kara’s house, shouldn’t have rang her doorbell only to discover she wasn’t there and she certainly shouldn’t have driven further, seeing Kara out and about with an attractive woman and a couple of cute kids.

It was a stupid idea from the start, because she had no idea what she was going to say if Kara had been home and opened the door. Maybe Kara wanted to start a family with someone, wanted to have what she couldn’t give her.

“Woke up?” Lena asked, shifting her focus onto Imra.

“I had a nightmare,” Imra answered, bumping into the kitchen table while she tried to get something to drink from the refrigerator.

Lena heard Imra hiss and remembered the bruise on her side. “Are you hurt?” she asked, lifting Imra’s shirt to check.

“It will heal,” Imra whispered, pushing her shirt down. “You were gone a long time today.”

“And you worried about me?”

“Is it so hard to believe I care?” Imra asked in turn. “Leslie was worried as well. She paced around so much I thought she would get a hole in the soles of her socks.”

“You better hope she never finds out you told me,” Lena said with a smile, breathing out while Imra smiled just a little. She wasn’t surprised Leslie was worried, always having known Leslie cared. The fact that Imra cared as well was a new concept to her.

Imra yawned and immediately covered her mouth with her hand, as if that didn’t make it look like she was either yawning or trying to eat her hand.

Lena took Imra’s hand and led her to their bedroom. It was awfully late and she had no idea how long Imra had been sitting on the couch, unable to go back to sleep. She crawled under her sheets with Imra facing her, wishing she had a bigger bed.

Sleeping like that, facing each other, was their only option due to Lena tending to sleep either using the whole space of her small bed or with her back against the wall, and Imra not being able to sleep on her bad side where she was bruised.

“Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?” Lena asked in a whisper while she brushed her fingers through Imra’s hair.

“It’s more of a memory rather than just a nightmare,” Imra whispered. She took a deep breath, tickling Lena’s cheeks as she breathed out.

Lena’s fingers stilled when Imra reached for her hand.

Imra laced their fingers, one by one. “Is this okay?” she asked, her eyes searching Lena’s while her hand was pulling away.

Lena pulled Imra’s hand back. “I don’t mind,” she said quietly, although she wasn’t much of a hand holding type. She knew touch could be comforting just as it could be far from comforting, all depending on the situation and the person.

“I was in a house and there was smoke everywhere. I tried to call out for help, but my throat hurt and I couldn’t breathe,” Imra shared, breathing a little faster.

Lena noticed the shift and caressed the back of Imra’s hand with her thumb to help calm her down.

“The whole time I felt drowsy. It’s always the same,” Imra continued. “Everything goes black and when I wake up, I’m at the hospital.”

“You mentioned you moved homes since you were six,” Lena recalled, since she did have her moments where she paid attention to what people said.

Imra nodded. “At first they placed me with my uncle, but he lost custody because he got drunk a lot and he’s currently in prison. After that they placed me with my first foster family. I didn’t last long because they were chain smokers and I had a panic attack every time they lit a cigarette.”

Lena understood now why Imra was so strongly against smoking. “I’ll smoke outside next time.”

“It’s okay,” Imra whispered, squeezing Lena’s hand once. “I’m able to deal with it better than I did when I was younger. One way or another, foster families never worked out and that nightmare won’t leave me alone.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara rubbed her temples. She was not in the mood to deal with this. Lena and Leslie skipping classes wasn’t news to her, but Imra skipping a class along with them? That was new and she needed to nip this behavior in the butt.

The door swung open. “Yo, you wanted to see us?” Leslie asked.

“Shut the door and knock first,” Kara said sternly.

“Geez, someone needs to get-”

Leslie didn’t get to finish her sentence when Lena elbowed her.

Kara definitely wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. “You may enter,” she said, once they actually bothered to knock. “Take a seat.”

Lena sat down in the middle, which was the best position to make eye-contact with Kara.

Kara’s eyes flicked towards Imra, who looked distinctively different than usual. She gripped her pen when there was no mistaking it that Imra was wearing Lena’s shirt. Last year she saw that particular shirt plenty of times, most of the times on her office floor. The wheels in her head were turning over and over, thinking how Friday, Lena left the school building with Leslie and Imra, and now Imra showed up wearing Lena’s shirt.

“I know what this is about, Miss Danvers,” Imra said. “And it was my fault. I encouraged them to ditch gym with me.”

Lena shared a look with Leslie. There was no way Kara would buy any of that. It was nice Imra tried to take the fall for her actions, but there was no need for any of that.

“Who needs gym anyways?” Leslie commented with half a shrug. “There are better ways to sexercise.”

Lena bit her lip to stifle a chuckle while Imra looked at Leslie as if she saw a ghost.

“This is serious, girls,” Kara said, clicking her pen. “If you don’t improve at school and follow the rules, there are consequences. Eventually, I will expel you indefinitely, which means you won’t graduate.”

“See if I care,” Lena replied, pretending to check her nails.

“That is enough from you, Lena Luthor,” Kara said icily. “Classes are not optional. You either attend or leave my school and never come back. Investing in your education will help you in the future.”

“Investing, huh?” Leslie asked, smirking. She cleared her throat when Lena shook her head. “Right, education, future, got it.”

Lena knew Leslie took joy in trying to get under Kara’s skin when she was in her office, but she preferred it if she didn’t do that, especially not with Imra around. Nobody else could know she was having sexual intercourse with the principal.

“Imra, given this is the first time you broke a rule, you get a warning this time,” Kara said, which was a mild reaction. It all had to do with how Imra had enough struggles and she wanted to go easy on her, and she didn’t want to see her in her office any longer, not while she was wearing Lena’s shirt. “If you break a rule again, I will give you detention for a month.”

“I understand,” Imra replied. “My apologies, Miss Danvers.”

Leslie faked a cough. “Suck up.”

“You may go,” Kara said to Imra. “Now as for you two,” she continued once Imra had left, “detention, this Friday.”

“I was free anyways,” Leslie replied. “Should I go so you two can get your freak on?”

“You are absolutely terrible,” Lena said to Leslie, laughing.

“Make that two Fridays,” Kara said, having no time for nonsense. “You may go now.”

Lena lingered for a second too long. She bit her lip and slowly released it before turning to face Kara. “How was your weekend?” she asked with a casual air.

“It was okay, I babysat my sister’s girlfriend’s niece,” Kara answered, surprised Lena took an interest in that.

Lena bit her tongue. Babysitting someone’s niece wasn’t what it looked like to her when she saw Kara all smiley with some woman.

“Oh, and Lena,” Kara called out, just before Lena headed out the door. “I have a special punishment for you.”

Lena walked back in like a Cheshire cat, placing her hands on Kara’s desk. “Do tell,” she said, leaning over just enough to give her a good eyeful.

“Honey, you’re messing with the wrong woman,” Kara said, pushing her chair back. She stood up and rested her hands on her desk, leaning so close she almost touched Lena. “As a punishment for your continuous disregard of the rules and apparent lack of respect, there will be no casual sex for a month.”

Lena’s eye twitched. She didn’t saw that coming at all because she thought Kara was about to suggest something kinky. Well, she wasn’t kidding, this was without a doubt a punishment. The summer break was hard enough already. It was too soon having to go a month without touching Kara.

“Fine,” Lena replied, eventually. “Tell me though, is this about me ditching gym, or is this a personal matter?”

Kara clenched her jaw and looked away. Perhaps it was a mix of both, but she had to do something to get through to Lena.

“Thought so,” Lena said, walking away. “I don’t care. There are plenty of women for me to hook up with,” she said with a casual air, although she wasn’t particularly interested to hook up with anyone else.

“Did you sleep with Imra?” Kara asked, painfully aware she sounded a tad jealous, but she had to know.

“What is it to you?” Lena asked, curling her hand around the doorknob. She was confused because what they had was casual, yet Kara made it sound as if they were together and for all she knew Kara might have slept with that woman she saw. “We did share a bed,” she said truthfully, biting her lip when Kara cast her eyes down. “But we didn’t have sex.”

Kara was ashamed of how jealous she felt, simply because she wasn’t the one wearing Lena’s shirt and because she wasn’t the one sharing a bed with her. She bet Imra got to wake up next to Lena, which she could only dream of. It was pointless of her to ask. She wondered if they cuddled, if Lena smiled at Imra in that special way she hoped was reserved for her, not to be shared with someone else.

“I didn’t mean what I said,” Kara backtracked. “All I want is for you to make an effort to do well, to stop breaking so many rules. You’re unbelievably smart, Lena. I thought a punishment would encourage you, but I was wrong.”

“Hmm,” Lena hummed, thinking it over. She was willing to give Kara the benefit of the doubt. “I can think of some ways for you to encourage me,” she said, letting go of the doorknob.

“Not so fast,” Kara said, resting her hand against Lena’s chest when she leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t easy to stop her while she wanted this. “There is a math test coming up. If you do well, I’ll let you come.”

“Bribery,” Lena replied, the corner of her mouth going up in a smirk. “Consider it a deal,” she said, liking this new twist and she happened to be good at math, especially when she was willing to make an effort. “But,” she added, dancing her fingertips up Kara’s chest, “if I ace it, you’ll meet up with me at the club sometime and you’ll wear an outfit of my choosing. What do you say?”

Kara’s tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her dry lips. Her heartbeat quickened, seeing how Lena followed her tongue. She had no doubt Lena was capable of acing math rather than barely passing.

Lena stole a quick kiss when Kara nodded. “I’ll give you your outfit tomorrow,” she said, winking, curious to see Kara wearing something completely different for a change.

Kara’s eyes were glued to Lena’s ass as she walked out. Lena’s ass looked amazing in those tight leather pants. “Fuck,” she whispered, shuddering.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s not my cup of tea. You know I don’t care about that stuff.”

Lena put her tray down across from Leslie’s. “I know you have a passion for art and I don’t want to see you waste your potential,” she said, sitting down.

Leslie scoffed. “You kinda sound like Miss Teschmacher now,” she replied, opening her soda, which splashed too much. “Ugh, fuck this,” she grumbled, staring at her fingers, which had soda all over them.

“I have tissues somewhere,” Imra said, choosing to sit next to Leslie.

Lena winked at Leslie and smiled when she got a huff in return.

“Here, let me,” Imra said to Leslie, wiping her fingers clean. “You can have some of my soda, if you’d like?”

“Yeah, it’s whatever,” Leslie answered, shrugging. “Not that I’d mind getting a taste.”

Lena cleared her throat, to which Leslie nearly spilled the remains of her soda over her pants. “I really believe you should consider signing up for the art project. A recommendation letter could get you a scholarship,” she pointed out, although she knew her best friend was lukewarm about the idea of going college. “Colleges throw the best parties, you know.”

“You’re really invested in this,” Leslie replied, sighing.

“I agree with Lena,” Imra said. “Colleges do throw the best parties,” she said, winking.

“I like you better every day, flower power,” Leslie said to Imra. “And your current outfit ain’t so bad.”

“You ass,” Imra laughed, smacking Leslie’s arm. “You know this is Lena’s.”

“What can I say? My girl’s got taste,” Leslie replied, winking at Lena who shook her head.

“Hey,” Lucy said, nodding her head once. “Would you mind if we sit here?”

Lena’s eyes shifted between Lucy and Gayle. She didn’t care where they would sit, so she shrugged.

“Are we all cool now?” Lucy asked.

“Some of us are,” Leslie answered. “Not you though,” she added, grinning when Lucy stuck her middle finger up. “I think we’re good.”

“We’re good,” Lena confirmed.

“Hmm,” Gayle said, skeptically narrowing her eyes. “I’ll still punch you if you hurt my friends,” she warned Lena.

“Nobody needs to punch anyone,” Imra spoke up. “Especially not for me, I don’t like violence.”

“You should do something with that aggression of yours,” Lena said to Gayle. “Sports are good, although I recommend getting laid.”

“Look who’s talking,” Gayle shot back. “You’ve been bitter last week.”

“So,” Lucy said, clapping her hands together. “What were y’all talking about?”

“College,” Leslie answered, glancing at Imra who was drinking. “And getting a taste from Imra,” she added, laughing when Imra spat her mouthful of soda onto the table.

“I had to ask,” Lucy muttered to herself, shaking her head.

“I was telling Leslie she should consider signing up for the art project so she has a shot at a scholarship,” Lena shared.

The others promptly threw in their opinions, complimenting Leslie on her skills and how they thought it was a good idea for her to participate.

“Whoa, whoa,” Leslie interrupted. “If y’all are gonna gang up on me, do it when you’re all getting naked.”

“You’d sleep with more than one girl at once?” Lucy asked.

“The way I see it, I’ve got two hands with five sets of fingers each and a mouth with a practiced tongue,” Leslie answered, grinning when Imra choked on her soda again. “Easy there, flower power,” she said, patting Imra’s back.

“I’d never sleep with more than one person at once,” Lucy stated. “I’m bi and some people think that means I’d agree to threesomes, but those aren’t my thing.”

“That’s cool,” Leslie replied, shrugging. “Didn’t know you were bi though, I thought we were all lesbians.”

“I’m bisexual as well,” Imra said.

“The more you know,” Lena said, not caring about who they were into, so long as none of them was after Kara. “I’m thirsty,” she mumbled, needing to get a drink.

“Now that I knew,” Leslie replied, grinning.

“Oh please, we’re all thirsty,” Gayle said. “I’m going to say hi to that girl over there by the wall, she’s been looking at our table.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you, fair warning,” Lena said after one glance at where Gayle was looking.

“Harley is a total whack job,” Leslie scoffed. “I heard she spent some time at a mental asylum.”

“I bet she’s a freak in bed,” Gayle said, walking up there despite what they said.

Lena joined in on laughter when Harley blew her bubblegum until it exploded in Gayle’s face. She did warn her, but some people never listen. “I see you got yourself in a sticky situation,” she said to Gayle, who was glaring.

“That one sure blew up,” Leslie said.

“Fucking high school,” Gayle grumbled as she sat down. “I should’ve been in college.”

“You always manage to hook up with nine out of ten girls you approach,” Lucy said to Gayle, squeezing her shoulder. “Harley might not be interested, but others will be.”

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t care,” Gayle replied, meanwhile she kept eyeing Harley.

“Wanting what you can’t have is a tempting desire,” Lena said, speaking from experience, although she sort of did get what she wanted. At first when Kara wasn’t giving in to how she was seducing her, she only wanted her more. Forbidden fruit was the best kind.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara pushed her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose, checking again. It was no mistake. Lena achieved a perfect score on the math test. However, the teacher claimed Lena falsely acquired acing that test and outright accused her of cheating.

It was the first time a teacher accused Lena of cheating, because generally, her scores were always on the low side. Now that Lena had such a high score, it raised questions. The teacher had no evidence to prove Lena would have cheated, other than the claim it was suspicious for Lena’s score to go from barely passing to acing it.

She felt partially responsible for this whole debacle. She didn’t regret encouraging Lena to do better, of course not, but it was her fault Lena was accused of cheating. The way she saw it, Lena was a smart girl who could have aced math all along. She knew the teacher wouldn’t be satisfied if she would let this slide, so a solution was created.

Lena had to retake the test after school with the teacher and her present to supervise Lena. This time it was going to be a different test. Informing Lena was something she didn’t look forward to, which she had to do right now.

“You may enter,” Kara called out.

Lena stepped into the office, confused because this time she hadn’t done anything that would warrant needing to see the principal. Not that she was opposed to spending time with Kara. She would flirt with her, but with the math teacher present she couldn’t.

“You wanted to see me,” Lena said, sighing as she sat down. “What is this about?”

“Your teacher expressed some concerns in regards to the test you took,” Kara answered, folding her hands on her desk. “He believes you cheated.”

“I what??” Lena replied, standing up. “That’s a lie, I didn’t cheat,” she said, angered the teacher was ruining the deal she made with Kara. “I didn’t cheat, I swear.”

“Settle down, Lena,” Kara said, calmly. “You will receive a second chance, after school. We will supervise you as you retake the test. It will be different from the test you already took. You will get your result shortly after.”

“Fine,” Lena grumbled, crossing her arms at this outrage. “You’re always telling me to think about my education and to make an effort, but now that I have, I’m being punished for it. Which kind of fucked up system are you running here?”

“Miss Luthor, mind your language and your tone,” Kara warned, although Lena had every reason to be upset. The accusation that was thrown at Lena wasn’t one to take lightly. “I believe that after school, you will show us you can ace the test again.”

Lena hated how she was being treated. She was a Luthor. She knew how to do some basic math. “Have it your way,” she said, tapping her fingers on her arms. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, you may go now,” Kara replied, finding it hard to look at Lena while Lena looked at her as if she betrayed her. “We will see you in my office after school.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stuffed her books in her locker and slammed it shut. She rested her back against her locker, sighing deeply. Her Friday started off great with a perfect score on her math test, knowing she would meet up with Kara at the club tonight, just the two of them while Kara would wear the outfit she brought her. But all of that pretty much went down the drain the moment she got accused of having cheated.

Her math teacher was nothing more but a dickhead who couldn’t stand the mere thought of her getting a good grade. It was unfair and she couldn’t believe Kara had her retake that stupid test. She had better things to do with her Friday night, but she was too stubborn to bail on retaking it. If she bailed, her teacher was going to think she did cheat and she didn’t want to give him that kind of satisfaction.

“Who spit in your lunch?” Leslie asked Lena, gently pushing her arm so she could reach the locker. She held a book mid-air just as Lena punched her fist against a locker. “That bad?”

“I have to retake that math test because they claim I cheated,” Lena explained, huffing.

“What a dick,” Leslie mumbled. “Want me to slash his tires?”

Lena let out a short laugh. “Tempting,” she replied, thinking it over for a second. “I take it you’re going to skip detention. Are you good with giving Imra a ride today?”

“Hell yes,” Leslie answered suspiciously fast. She cleared her throat. “I mean, yeah, I guess, it’s whatever.”

“Hey,” Imra said with a dazzling smile as she approached them. “I was wondering if you would mind going to the park for a little bit. The weather is amazing and I was thinking about sketching the scenery.”

“I’m sure Leslie doesn’t mind at all,” Lena replied, winking at Leslie. “I have to retake my math test. You two artists go ahead and have fun.”

Lena walked up to Kara’s office while Leslie left with a puzzled Imra. She knocked on the door, noticing her knuckles were a little red from punching a locker. Once she was inside, she wasted no time retaking her math test while that dickhead of a math teacher and Kara watched her.

They gave her an hour. She was done in less than fifteen minutes. It wasn’t like she got held back a year for being stupid. She simply didn’t care about school to put in an effort. This time was different because of the reward.

Kara didn’t take long to check Lena’s answers, along with the teacher who double checked. The result was good, amazing even. Lena aced it, again.

“This can’t be,” the math teacher said. “All Lena ever does is slack in my class and now I am supposed to believe she can ace a test?”

“All you ever do is glare at me and act as if you are superior,” Lena snapped at the teacher. “Every girl in this school knows you stare at them like the sick pervert you are.”

“Apologize,” Kara demanded curtly.

Lena’s jaw dropped slightly, feeling absolutely baffled. “Excuse me?”

“Not you,” Kara clarified, holding a hand up for Lena to take a breath. “You,” she said to the teacher.

“I beg your pardon?” the match teacher asked Kara. “You are asking me to apologize to her?” he asked, pointing at Lena.

“I am not asking, Mister Lord,” Kara answered curtly. “You falsely accused Lena of cheating. I am telling you to apologize.”

“Did you not hear what she said to me? This girl should get expelled. Her attitude is out of control. She is a Luthor. It is only a matter of time before she joins her brother in-”

“Enough!” Kara interrupted sharply while she stood up. “I have a zero tolerance policy for this kind of behavior from my employees. You are fired, Mister Lord.”

Lena’s mouth was agape as that asshole stormed out. “I can’t believe you did that,” she said, trying to process her shock. “I can’t believe you stood up for me like that.”

“I am always going to stand up for you, Lena.”

Lena pulled Kara into a hug, because she needed it and also so Kara wouldn’t see the few tears that escaped her. She was without a doubt falling in love with Kara. “I’ll see you at the club tonight?” she asked, once she got herself under control. She took a step back and smiled, as if she didn’t just hug Kara like she was desperate to be held.

“You will, a deal is a deal and I’m a woman of my word,” Kara answered, chuckling while she thought about the outfit Lena handed her earlier. “I can’t believe you’re making me wear a school girl uniform.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Her eyes didn’t lie and neither did her mirror. Wearing the school girl uniform made the fabric look less covering than Kara thought it would before she had put it on, but a deal was a deal. Lena came through on her end of their deal and now it was her turn. She couldn’t believe she was actually going out, to a club, wearing this.

The skirt was checkered in black, white and grey. It was short, scandalously so, not even reaching halfway down her thighs. The black stockings were a nice touch and worked well with the skirt. Her calves were muscled, which showed. She didn’t often have her legs on display like this, considering most of the time she wore pants.

The top piece was a plain white and left her stomach exposed. Lastly, there was a tie, which had the same colored pattern as the skirt. She tied her hair back in a neat ponytail, merely because of the note that came with the outfit, where Lena asked her to tie her hair.

“What did I get myself into?”

Kara sighed and shook her head. Maybe she should have known Lena would choose an outfit that screamed sex. She hoped the bouncer at the club wouldn’t mistake her for someone who wasn’t twenty-one yet. God, Lena wasn’t twenty-one, but her fake ID must have been a good one for her to get in so easily. Granted, Lena knew how to look a couple of years older once she applied some makeup or did her hair differently.

She felt a tad nervous, wondering how the women at the club might look at her or what they might say or think. Some would find it amusing or perhaps even hot, she was sure. All of her worries washed away when she thought about Lena. She was doing this for her and so long as Lena looked at her, she didn’t care who else would look.

With one last nod at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her car keys. The short walk from her front door to her driveway was cold. There was a blanket in her car, which she used to warm herself while she drove towards the club.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You are going out tonight?”

Lena looked at Imra and Leslie, who had entered the bathroom, after Imra knocked. She had just gotten out of the bathtub and was wearing nothing but a towel. “Yes, I’m going out with a college girl,” she answered Imra. It wasn’t like she could tell her she was going out with their principal.

Leslie grinned, knowing the truth of where Lena was going and who with.

“Oh,” Imra replied. “That’s lovely. You will be home late then?”

“If I do come home tonight, yes,” Lena answered, sighing upon seeing Leslie’s cocky smirk. “You two will have the castle to yourselves tonight,” she said, knowing damn well Winn was gone and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night because he was with his girlfriend.  

“Imra and I are gonna have a movie night,” Leslie said. “I’m thinking horror movies marathon.”

“That sounds like a date,” Lena commented, chuckling at how Imra ran her fingers through her hair with her head down and her cheeks tinted pink.

Leslie grumbled something incoherent. “It’s not a date,” she said while she pushed Lena.

Lena stumbled back and fell in the bathtub, towel and all. “Sensitive tonight, are we?” she asked, laughing as Leslie walked out while flipping her off.

“Oh gosh, are you okay?” Imra asked Lena, holding a hand out to help Lena out of the tub. “Did you bump your head?”

Lena assured Imra she was fine and once she got her to leave the bathroom, she got dressed. Without saying much else other than telling Imra and Leslie to have fun, with a wink in Leslie’s direction because she couldn’t resist, she left to go to the club.

Lena was halfway through her second drink when she saw Kara walking in. She came an hour early, in case Kara would be a bit early as well and she wasn’t wrong, Kara was ten minutes early.

“Two more,” she said to the bartender, waving Kara over.

Kara didn’t know where she had it when she saw Lena was wearing a suit, an actual, decent, formal suit, and fuck did she wear it well. There was no dark makeup on Lena’s face, no sign of her gothic taste in clothes.

“Hello, darling,” Lena greeted, taking Kara’s hand. She lifted her hand to her lips, gazing into those baby blues as her lips brushed a kiss against her knuckles. “You look ravishing tonight.”

Kara’s breath caught. When Lena pulled her closer, she caught a whiff of her perfume. “Lena,” she said, resting her forehead against her. “I… you… wow.”

Lena chuckled delightfully. At first she wasn’t sure what she would wear and didn’t particularly plan on wearing a suit, but after what Kara did for her, she wanted to make this night special. She placed her hands on Kara’s waist and kissed her.

Kara was blown away. They had never kissed in public before, only in closed spaces where it was only the two of them. She slid her hands up Lena’s shoulders and kissed her back.

“Kara,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips in between kisses. She spun Kara around, pressing her back against her front, kissing her neck.

“This is… different,” Kara said, taking a seat at the bar next to Lena.

“Is that okay?” Lena asked immediately, the question tumbling from her lips on their own accord. She didn’t like how scared she sounded, how her eyes widened momentarily, worried Kara might not want this. She was no fool. She knew this wasn’t exactly casual.

Kara covered Lena’s hand with her own. “More than okay,” she answered, adding a reassuring smile.

“I took the liberty of ordering you something to drink,” Lena said, nodding her head at the glasses sitting on the bar. “Drinks are on me tonight,” she said, placing her index finger against Kara’s lips when Kara went to open her mouth. She sold sugar to freshmen who thought they were buying drugs, as if she would ever actually sell drugs and she wasn’t going to help minors get drugs. “I insist.”

“As you wish,” Kara relented, although she would have been more than fine with paying for everything.

Lena raked her eyes down Kara’s body. “How the tables have turned,” she said, humored Kara looked like a student while she looked like a young principal, or at least a teacher.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Kara replied, smiling while Lena downed her drink. “This club is fairly warm, but I still feel a bit cold,” she said, which the goosebumps on her arms confirmed.

Lena hadn’t meant for Kara to be cold, but there was a solution for that. “Come sit with me,” she said, patting her lap. She saw Kara hesitating while her eyes seemed to scan the room. “There is no need to be shy, darling.”

Kara hopped off her seat and went to sit on Lena’s lap. This was different as well. There were a few times where Lena sat on her office chair and invited her to sit on her lap, but this was a public space. A warm sensation fell over her when Lena snaked her arms around her, holding her close.

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek. “How does this feel?”

Kara felt dizzy with desire, desire to kiss Lena and lose herself in her. Unable to hold in, she kissed Lena, soft and brief at first, tentative, exploring, testing if Lena would allow her to. Being kissed in public was one thing, but initiating a kiss in public was something else entirely. “Mhmm,” she moaned when Lena kissed her back, just as soft and brief as she had kissed her.

It was all the encouragement Kara needed to know it was okay for her to kiss Lena. She placed her lips on hers, seeking entrance with her tongue, kissing Lena like she was parched, and maybe she was. The music around them drowned out as her tongue danced around Lena’s.

It was a good thing Lena was sitting down because Kara kissed her with so much passion it was making her knees weak. She moved her hands from Kara’s waist to just below her breasts, catching herself in the nick of time, remembering where they were. As much as she wanted to go further, she was quite certain this club wouldn’t appreciate her eating Kara out on top of the bar.

Kara’s cheeks were flushed. So many women were staring and whispering, some were smiling at them or even winking. God, she felt like a hormonal teenager who couldn’t keep it in her pants. Then again, she wasn’t wearing any pants, so there was that.

The bartender put two glasses down in front of Lena and Kara. “On the house, for the little show you performed,” she said, winking. “By the way, there’s a cheap motel about a block away from this club, just saying.”

“Not that I am opposed to a threesome, but my girlfriend is quite wild and requires all of my energy.” Lena replied boldly. “Thank you for the offer though, we’re flattered,” she said, knowing full well that wasn’t what the bartender was hinting at.

Kara’s cheeks colored even redder than before. She wanted to hide under a rock and die of embarrassment, meanwhile Lena laughed as the bartender walked away. Fuck, Lena’s confidence was sexy. “Girlfriend, hm?” she asked while her heart leapt, wanting that to be true.

Lena clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She did refer to Kara as her girlfriend, as a part of the act she put up. “Just for tonight,” she answered, although actually being girlfriends sounded like a dream come true, despite her fear of commitment. “I don’t see why not,” she said, searching Kara’s eyes for something, for a sign or anything that might tell her Kara felt something for her too.

“Okay, we can pretend we’re a couple just for tonight,” Kara replied with a smile as she reached for her glass. “If you dance with me,” she added as an afterthought.

Lena wet her lips with her tongue. “After you, milady,” she said with half-lidded eyes.

 


	15. Chapter 15

A sheen of sweat was hot on Lena’s neck as heat radiated between Kara and her. They moved in sync, their breaths ragged and short while the temperature continued to rise. She grasped Kara’s tie, tugging at it to plant her lips on hers.

Kara’s earlier goosebumps were replaced by new goosebumps, but this time it wasn’t due to being cold. Every touch and almost-touch from Lena warmed her, left her yearning for more. Her arms were wrapped loosely around Lena’s neck, keeping her close.

Lena ignored the few women who tapped her shoulder, asking for a dance and it made her smile to see Kara was doing the same. This night belonged to them and she wasn’t going to let anyone take that away.

“You look gorgeous with that blazer on,” Kara whispered hotly in Lena’s ear. “It really completes your outfit.”

Lena dragged her eyes down from Kara’s eyes to her chest. The top piece of the school girl uniform was a tight fit, tempting her to free Kara’s breasts. “Wait until you see what I’m wearing underneath my clothes,” she said, snapping her eyes back up.

“Do I have to wait?” Kara asked daringly. She leaned closer, her lips almost touching Lena’s, but instead she kissed the corner of her mouth.

Lena ran her hands up Kara’s sides, gently grasping a hold of her ponytail. One tug and Kara was already tipping her head back, being so good for her. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her skin, scraping her teeth lightly, teasing, testing, riling Kara up.

When the next song began to play, Kara nuzzled her head in the crook of Lena’s neck, dancing with their bodies pressed together. She hummed silently, feeling happy Lena had her arms around her. Feeling Lena caress her back did something to her.

Lena kissed Kara’s temple, wishing this night would last a while. Being able to dance with Kara was pure bliss and a much welcomed change from seeing her dance with others. Their dance was intimate, giving her flashbacks from the sex they had at Kara’s place two weeks ago. It was almost laughable, thinking how utterly unaware Kara must have been of the vulnerable position she was putting herself in. For the second time, she found herself showing a type of nakedness she hadn’t shown anyone else, but Kara was special, she was worth all of this and more.

Kara found Lena’s lips with her own, licking hotly into her mouth. She couldn’t get enough of Lena. The fact she could kiss her as much as she wanted whenever she wanted, for at least this night, gave her a sense of freedom, of being able to love Lena the way she was meant to, the way she wanted to.

Lena was out of breath by the time Kara pulled away. That smile, fuck, that smile on Kara’s face, reaching her eyes and lighting them up, was a beautiful sight. Kara was glowing, making her want to capture this very moment and live in it forever.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Lena asked, running her fingertips down Kara’s arm, all the way down to her hand. “There is someplace I would like to show you. It won’t take long,” she said, thinking how the night was still young.

“Only if we take my car to get there,” Kara answered, not exactly clad for a ride on a motorcycle. “I have a blanket in my car for extra warmth,” she shared with a chuckle.

“You’re adorable,” Lena said, smiling at the thought of Kara wrapping a blanket around herself. “Your car it is,” she agreed, leading Kara out of the club.

Kara felt the chilly nightly air touch her skin, causing her to shudder a little. This time she wasn’t surprised when Lena took off her blazer to place it around her shoulders. It seemed to be something Lena did whenever she was cold, which was sweet.

“Mind if I drive?” Lena asked, holding her hand out for the keys. “I know where we are going and you don’t.”

“Hmm,” Kara hummed, placing her keys in Lena’s hand. “Is this the part where you abduct me?”

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Lena answered, smiling. She opened the passenger’s door to let Kara in.

Kara grabbed her blanket from the backseat, glad for the warmth it provided. She fastened her seatbelt as she watched Lena get in. “Have you ever driven a car before?” she asked, realizing she only ever saw her driving that motorcycle of her.

“What is it they say,” Lena said, tapping her chin. “Oh yes,” she said, turning the keys in the ignition, “there is a first time for everything.”

Kara’s jaw dropped.

“I am kidding, darling,” Lena said, chuckling. “You should see the look on your face right now, it’s priceless.”

Kara lightly smacked Lena’s arm. “Jerk,” she grumbled, but her smile betrayed her. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“I have my driver’s license,” Lena said, clicking the seatbelt in place.

Kara didn’t know where she had it when ten minutes into their ride, Lena only had one hand on the wheel while her other was on her thigh. “You’re naughty,” she said, placing her legs further apart the second she felt Lena’s hand shift.

Lena kept her eyes on the road while she rubbed her hand between Kara’s legs. “You’re wet,” she said, although soaked was a better way to describe what she felt.

A wave of arousal made Kara’s clit twitch. “Lena,” she whimpered, biting her lip, closing her eyes. “Please.”

Lena didn’t need more than that to give Kara what she craved. She pushed her panties aside, teasing her swollen clit. “Fuck, Kara,” she just about moaned as Kara rocked her hips.

“Pull over,” Kara said, chest heaving.

“It’s not far,” Lena replied, eyes still on the road. It was a dimly lit road with little to no traffic. “I can multitask.”

“I. Said. Pull. Over,” Kara repeated, with more authority.

Lena had to squeeze her legs together upon hearing Kara’s commanding tone. Hearing her talk like that always managed to turn her on, just like that. She did as she was told and pulled over. Before she could ask anything, Kara undid both of their seatbelts.

Kara pulled Lena onto the backseat with her, running her hands all over her body. Her lips were aggressive and eager as she ravished Lena’s mouth while her fingers worked on undressing her.

“Mhmm, Kara,” Lena moaned. She wanted to come so badly, feeling how Kara lusted after her. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

Kara dipped her fingers into Lena’s wet sex and out in a deft, practiced teasing manner, repeating her movements over and over. She sank her fingers as deep as she could while Lena moaned and writhed underneath her.

“Yes, Kara!” Lena cried out when Kara rubbed her clit. It felt so good, feeling Kara working her fingers in and out of her. “Oh-mhmm, Kara.”

Kara gave Lena as much as she wanted. She didn’t want to make Lena wait for it, didn’t need to hear her beg, not this time, not when she had been such a good girl. She did promise she would let Lena come and she was keeping that promise, more than once.

Lena’s legs trembled when Kara buried her face between them. “Yes, yes, keep going!” she moaned. Sweat glistened all over her chest while Kara’s tongue tasted her. “Ka-Kara, yes. Oh, yes!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara couldn’t see a thing when Lena turned off the headlights, after stating they arrived. She used her phone to have some light. “You brought me to some forest?” she asked, seeing only trees.

Lena took Kara’s hand. “I know it looks sketchy,” she admitted, smiling.

Kara was curious as to what Lena wanted to show her, unless this was it, but she had seen woods before. She followed Lena into the forest with the blanket wrapped around her, while her phone showed she had no signal whatsoever, which was just great.

Lena led Kara to a tree-house. It was old and the curtains had a few holes in them, but it was steady. “When I was younger, I discovered this tree-house,” she shared, pressing her palm against carved initials. “Whenever I got scared or needed to get away for a bit, this was where I would hide. My dad found out one day after he followed me. We carved our initials here,” she explained, letting Kara see it.

Kara traced her fingertip around the curved carvings. She loved learning more about Lena again and she never knew much about her youth to begin with. “I lost my father, too,” she whispered, understanding what it felt like.

Lena smiled faintly. “My dad never told anyone about my secret hiding spot,” she said, seeing everything they put in the tree-house together was still there. It wasn’t much, just a small table, two chairs and a bench her father arranged for her. “He died a few years later and I never showed this place to anyone.”

Kara was in awe Lena was sharing this with her. She was stunned Lena never showed anyone, which meant she hadn’t even showed this place to Leslie, while they were obviously very close friends.

Lena wanted to share this with Kara, wanted to show her something personal, something that meant a lot to her. “I won’t forget what you did for me today, how you stood up for me.”

Kara wanted to say it was nothing, no effort at all, but one glance in Lena’s eyes told her it wasn’t nothing for her. The point where the teacher was going off about Lena being a Luthor was too much. She hated it when people tried to tear Lena apart for her last name.

“Don’t be spooked,” Lena said, revealing a pocketknife.

“I’m not, I trust you,” Kara replied, frowning when Lena froze.

Lena quickly resumed what she was doing. She carved a heart and carved her initials on one side. “Your turn,” she whispered, handing Kara the pocketknife.

Kara carved her initials while she tried not to overthink this. Lena did say they could pretend to be a couple just for tonight, but carving their initials along with a heart was a very couple-y thing to do and it wasn’t like those carvings would vanish after tonight.

Lena sat Kara down on the bench and kissed her. “Let’s go make a campfire, you’re shivering again,” she whispered, pulling away.

“Oh, I’m not cold,” Kara assured Lena, grasping her tie. “These goosebumps are because of you, because of what you do to me.”

Lena managed to convince Kara to go out into the woods and build a small campfire anyway, partially because they could use the blanket to lie down and avoid splinters.

For the second time that night, Kara made love to Lena.

Lena left marks all over Kara’s body, in particular on her thighs, her chest and her back. She took pleasure in the way Kara arched into her as she scratched her nails down her back. With some reluctance, she steered clear from marking Kara’s neck, out of respect because Kara specifically asked her not to mark her there.

Kara left just as many marks on Lena’s body, if not more. She was lying on her side, propped up on her elbow while her thumb caressed Lena’s cheek. God, she loved her, but she couldn’t tell her, so instead she leaned down to kiss her.

Lena surged up, nipping at Kara’s lip. “I think you may be my favorite person in the world,” she whispered, as a loophole to tell Kara she loved her.

 


	16. Chapter 16

It was nearly five in the morning when Lena got home, but if she could go back, she would do it all over again. Her night with Kara was hands down one of the best nights she ever had. She snuck into her bedroom, tiptoeing as to not wake anyone.

Lena discovered her bed was empty. It didn’t take her long to locate where Imra was, seeing her sleeping next to Leslie. She bit back a smile that would have turned into a chuckle. Leslie and Imra were without a doubt spooning. She saw how Leslie was pressed up against Imra, with one arm wrapped around Imra.

This was not something she expected to see. As far as she was aware, Leslie did not spoon. Hell, her best friend wasn’t even a fan of a hug, let alone cuddles. She took a picture with her phone, needing to store this glorious evidence. Later on she would tease Leslie a little about how she caught her spooning Imra, all in good nature of course.

She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. It had been a long night, an exhausting one, thanks to Kara who really depleted her energy more and more with each orgasm she had.

The next day when she woke up, Leslie and Imra weren’t in the bedroom anymore. She got up, clad in boxers and a tank top. To her surprise, Winn was home already, which she discovered the second she heard someone choking.

“Oh god,” Winn said, covering his eyes.

“Chill out, dude,” Leslie said to Winn. “Lena’s a good looking gal.”

“Smexy,” Imra added, nodding.

“This is too weird for me,” Winn mumbled, grabbing his cup of coffee while he tried to look anywhere except at Lena. “I’ll be in my room.”

“What a pussy,” Leslie said, laughing. “He sees a chick in her underwear and he loses his shit. I should send my condolences to his girlfriend.”

Lena smiled. She hadn’t meant to startle Winn like that and it wasn’t like she was walking around like this on purpose. “In my defense, I thought it was just us ladies,” she said as she went to make herself a cup of coffee. “How did you two sleep?”

“Really well, actually,” Imra answered.

“My sleep was fine,” Leslie mumbled, narrowing her eyes at Lena who was grinning. “What’s so amusing?”

“Oh, nothing,” Lena answered, grabbing a spoon to stir her coffee. “You’re sketching?”

“Yeah,” Leslie answered while her hand moved over the canvas she was sitting behind. Every once in a while she glanced at Imra, who was sitting on the couch.

“She is sketching me for her art project,” Imra said to Lena.

“Is she now?” Lena asked, smirking. “You know,” she said to Leslie, who was close to glaring daggers at her, “you’re supposed to pin art against the wall.”

“Yeah, sure, but you’re not supposed to touch art,” Leslie replied, continuing her sketch. “Once I’m done with this sketch, I’m gonna paint Imra like one of my French girls.”

Lena found the picture she took of Leslie and Imra, showing it to Leslie. “How about you paint this?” she asked, laughing when Leslie’s jaw dropped.

“You bitch, you totally edited that,” Leslie grumbled. “One of these days, I’m going to smother you with a pillow.”

Imra was smiling down at her phone, drawing Lena and Leslie’s attention when she laughed. “Luce sent me something funny,” she explained, eyes focused on her phone. “I know I’m not supposed to move while you sketch me,” she said to Leslie, while she moved anyway. “But Luce just woke up. Can I take a rain check?”

“Uh, yeah, sure, go for it,” Leslie answered, shrugging.

“Nice sketch by the way,” Imra commented as she walked towards the bedroom.

Leslie put her pencil down. “You haven’t even… looked at it,” she said quietly while Imra obviously didn’t hear her.

“Hey,” Lena said, squeezing Leslie’s shoulder. “Do you want to go outside for a bit and have a smoke?”

“In your underwear?” Leslie asked, scoffing, laughing when Lena glanced down and cursed. “Nah, I’m kind of trying to smoke less.”

Lena dropped her hand to avoid making Leslie uncomfortable. She knew her best friend didn’t like to be touched all that long. It was worrisome how down Leslie appeared. At first she thought it was sweet how Leslie seemed to have a thing for Imra, but now she was worried it wasn’t mutual and she didn’t want her friend to get hurt.

“I need more coffee,” Leslie mumbled. “So, how’d she look in that school girl uniform?” she asked, grinning, nudging Lena with her elbow.

Lena vaguely regretted how much she told Leslie, but at the same time it was nice she was able to talk about those things with someone. She was acutely aware her best friend was trying to change the topic.

“You must’ve put some spell on her for her to wear that, like damn, I’m impressed,” Leslie whispered. “I’d legit pay to see her like that.”

“Stop fantasizing about my-my casual hookup,” Lena replied, sighing because she caught herself too late. “If you want to talk about feelings, we can start with yours.”

“Bye, I’m going to my room,” Leslie said, waving Lena off.

“Imra’s there,” Lena reminded Leslie.

Leslie sighed. “Outside I go,” she mumbled, grabbing Lena’s cup of coffee in the process. “Thanks, Lee.”

“You’re not-” Lena tried, too late because Leslie was out the door already. “Wearing any shoes,” she added silently, shaking her head. “Sure, go get a splinter, enjoy my coffee.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara showed Miss Inzee her office, happy to have her around as a new work force. She hoped that finally having been able to hire a guidance counselor would help a lot of students in need. “Your name will be on the door by tomorrow,” she promised Astra. “If there is anything you need, you know where my office is. You’re always welcome to ask questions.”

“Thank you, I appreciate the gesture,” Astra replied, smiling politely. “I believe I will adjust to this school in no time.”

“I will leave you to it,” Kara said, mostly because she still had a bunch of work to do.

Kara walked towards her office, where the new math teacher she just hired was waiting for her to show her around. It was pure luck she found a math teacher on such a short notice. “Hi, right this way, please,” she said, gesturing to the left. “Your first period starts off with the seniors, for which I apologize in advance. If any of them causes any trouble, you may send them to my office and I will deal with them accordingly.”

“I have taught seniors before. They will know immediately I expect all of them to work hard and concentrate in my class. Any student who disrupts the class will be sent out into the hall, if that is alright?”

“Certainly,” Kara agreed, wondering how many minutes, if not seconds, it would take for Lena to show up in her office. “Here is a list with their names and pictures, which you can use as a tool until you manage to memorize their names,” she said while she handed the new math teacher said list, having no doubt she would learn Lena’s name quite fast, for starters.

“Most teachers keep the list near their desk at all times,” Kara continued. “Anyone can forget a student’s name, it happens to the best of us. After the seniors, you have a period with the freshmen, who should be little to no trouble. They can be a bit rowdy at first, but one strict warning should do.”

“You can breathe, Miss Danvers,” the math teacher said with a friendly smile. “I do not scare easily and I dealt with a fair share of students in the past.”

Kara opened the door of the classroom where the seniors were waiting. “Ahem,” she said, clearing her throat, catching a paper airplane. “This is not a playground, sit down.”

Lena sat down, for the sake of it being a Monday morning and not wanting to get on Kara’s nerves.

“Fresh meat,” Leslie whispered.

“Students, this is your new math teacher,” Kara said loud and clear. “I will expect each and every single one of you to be on your best behavior and to give Miss Arias a warm welcome.”

“I want a piece of that,” Gayle whispered, shamelessly eying the new teacher. “Math is boring, but I’d divide her legs any time.”

“I hear ya,” Leslie whispered. “Our new teach’s a fox.”

Lena looked at Miss Arias, who had long brown hair, which was slightly curled. The suit the new teacher had on accentuated her figure, the type of figure you could pull through a ring. She did look foxy, but Kara looked better and she had a thing for blondes.

“Sit up straight,” Miss Arias said.

“I’m too busy sitting like a lesbian,” Leslie said, high fiving Lena and Gayle.

“This will be the last time you talk back to me,” Miss Arias warned. “Slumping is bad for your posture. Now, who can tell me which page you are on?”

“Any page you want, sweet thing,” Gayle commented, to which half of the students hollered while the other half didn’t dare say anything. “Numbers are great. I bet your phone number will be my favorite one.”

“You will raise your hand and only answer when I say you can,” Miss Arias said sternly. “I expect a five-hundred words essay on my desk tomorrow, explaining why you should not flirt with a teacher,” she said to Gayle.

“Fuck,” Gayle whispered. “She’s hot.”

“You’re going to get burned playing with fire,” Lucy warned in a whisper.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, since when does our school have a guidance counselor?” Imra asked, stopping short in front of the office. “Miss Inzee,” she read.

“Who cares?” Lena commented, shrugging half-heartedly just as the door opened.

“Hello, girls,” Miss Inzee said. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, who the fuck are you?” Leslie asked.

“Language, young lady,” Miss Inzee warned with a cold tone. She gestured at her name displayed on the door.

Lena’s eye twitched. She saw this woman before, with Kara, eating lunch, and now all of the sudden she worked here. This didn’t sit well with her, not well at all. Yesterday sucked because Miss Arias turned out to be a pain in the butt who gave her detention for a month. A month! It was Miss Arias’ first day yesterday and she had the nerve to give her detention. All she did was say _‘solve it yourself’_ when Miss Arias had asked her to solve something on the board.

Tuesday hadn’t even properly started yet and it was already ruined for Lena. She wondered if Miss Inzee was here because of Kara, wondered if she was after her. Maybe they were dating or something, it wasn’t like she ever got around asking. Kara didn’t even know she saw her that day, having fun with this woman she hated and those cute kids.

“Luce!” Imra shouted, smiling when Lucy showed up in the hall. She ran up to Lucy and hugged her.

“Hey, babe,” Lucy replied, smiling as well.

Leslie grumbled and tossed her book, which ended up smacking a random student in the face.

“Such violent behavior will not be tolerated,” Miss Inzee said to Leslie. “You are coming with me to the principal’s office.”

“Don’t touch me!” Leslie hissed, pulling her wrist free from Miss Inzee’s grip. “Fuck,” she groaned, punching her fist against the wall. “I can walk there myself, leave me alone!” she shouted, fists shaking as she clenched them.

Imra’s jaw went slack as she stared at Leslie.

“Leslie, hey, Leslie,” Lena said, running up to her best friend. “You need to give her some space, you’re making it worse,” she said to Miss Inzee. “I’m going to walk you to the bathroom so we can have a look at your hand and then we can go to the principal’s office, okay?”

 


	17. Chapter 17

“It has been brought to my attention you hit a freshman in the face with a book.”

“Yeah right,” Leslie scoffed. “I didn’t hit that kid. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that’s all.”

Kara folded her hands atop her desk, narrowing her eyes a little, brows furrowed while she listened to Leslie. Nobody told her whether it was on purpose or an accident. All she knew was that Leslie threw a book, which hit a freshman in the face.

“Are you aware her nose is bleeding?” Kara asked, sighing at that unfortunate fact.

“Fuck,” Leslie muttered. “Look, I’m eighteen. I’m not going to hit some kid on purpose. I don’t want to end up in juvie. It was an accident.”

“I want to believe that what you are saying is true,” Kara replied, noticing Leslie’s distress as she watched her shift and wring her hands together. Seeing Leslie’s bloodied knuckles worried her, which she inflicted upon herself by punching a wall, from what she was told. “I need you to tell me what went wrong.”

“Like that’ll happen,” Leslie said, laughing darkly. “I was angry, nothing more to it. Where’s that little goober? I’ll apologize to her or whatever.”

“Her parents are on their way to school,” Kara said, flattening her palms on her desk. The freshman being in the wrong place at the wrong time was an understatement. Her parents sounded furious on the phone. “Her parents believe you targeted their daughter.”

“Why would I target a kid I don’t even know? That makes no sense whatsoever. I ain’t gonna pick on some little kid.”

This whole situation was quite the pickle. Kara had to listen to the girl’s parents claiming Leslie attacked their daughter on purpose, for being transgender, but it wasn’t her place to share that information with Leslie. This also wasn’t the time to mention the girl’s father was a lawyer.

“I want to help you, Leslie,” Kara said sincerely. “But I can’t help you if you don’t let me.”

“What’s the point? People look at me and they see a bully, just cuz I got some anger issues,” Leslie said, bouncing her leg up and down. “My parents kicked me out because of it and Winn doesn’t give a damn anyways. The only person who has my back is Lena. You can keep your pity to yourself and I don’t need your fake sympathy just cuz you’re screwing my best friend.”

“Leslie, I assure you not everyone is against you. This is not a matter of you against the world. I am not here to pity you, I am here to guide you and invest in your future, which I hope will be a bright one. I have your best interest at heart.”

“Her parents are gonna be so mad at me,” Leslie said, biting the skin from the side of her nails. Her eyes darted around, as if she expected them to walk in any second now. “Do you reckon they’ll yell at me?”

Kara believed Leslie was upset and lashed out due to not knowing how to regulate her feelings and emotions, which had unfortunate consequences. “I will explain it was an accident. However, I do expect you to apologize to the girl you hit with a book and I want you to see our guidance counselor on a weekly basis,” she said calmly. “Right now I want you to go to the nurse’s office to have your hand looked at.”

“That’s it, for real?” Leslie asked, swallowing multiple times as she ran her fingers through her hair. “You’re not gonna expel me or something or call someone behind my back? Why’d you do that for me?”

“I believe in you, Leslie,” Kara answered, wanting to give Leslie an honest chance so she could prove there was more to her than her rough exterior. “Miss Teschmacher told me you signed up for the art project, I am proud of you for taking that step. Do not let your talent go to waste.”

“Proud,” Leslie scoffed. “Nobody’s ever proud of me, always the fuck up,” she mumbled. “Can I go to the nurse’s now?”

Kara made a signal with her hand towards the door. She hoped it wasn’t too late to help Leslie. With this being her senior year, it was her last chance to give her a push in the right direction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena opened her can of lemonade when she finally saw Leslie entering the cafeteria. At first she was worried her friend wouldn’t show up, worried she got expelled or something. Her hopes that Kara would be mild and reasonable seemed to be true. Leslie wasn’t alone though, she was walking towards their table with the kid who got caught in the crossfire.

“Yo,” Leslie said, tossing her tray on the table. “So, this is Skylar and she’s gonna eat lunch with us from now on.”

Lena eyed the girl, who was a head shorter than the rest of them. Skylar had long blonde locks and a distinctive sharp jaw. The tray in the girl’s hands was shaking and her eyes kept shifting between Leslie and the rest of them. There was a butterfly pin in her hair. She was wearing a white dress with a belt around her waist.

“We’re going to hang out with a freshman now?” Gayle asked with a disapproving tone in her voice. “That kid is what, fourteen?”

“It’s whatever and if you’ve got a problem you can fuck off,” Leslie answered, sitting down.

Imra smiled tentatively at Skylar.

Lena had no idea why Leslie was hell bent on letting the girl she hit with a book by accident sit at their lunch table. She didn’t know whether it was some sense of guilt or something else, but what she did know was that Leslie was her best friend and that was enough.

“She can sit here,” Lena said. “Whoever doesn’t like it can sit somewhere else, this table’s mine and Leslie’s.”

“You can sit next to me if you want, Skylar,” Imra said, gesturing at the empty space on her left. “I like your name by the way.”

“T-thanks,” Skylar stuttered, putting her tray down.

“You have a low voice,” Gayle said to Skylar. “It sounds-”

“Nice,” Lena filled in, cutting Gayle off with a glare when Skylar stared at the table.

“It does,” Gayle agreed, waving her fork around. “If you were a little older I’d totally dig it,” she said to Skylar.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced y’all yet,” Leslie said, sighing as she opened her soda. She sighed more when Skylar flinched. “Kid, this is Lena aka my best friend, also known as my best bitch.”

“Asshole,” Lena mumbled.

Leslie grinned. “This is Lucy, but we usually call her Luce,” she said, patting Lucy’s back once. “We hooked up a couple times.”

“Real classy,” Lucy said to Leslie. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

“Blondie over here goes by Gayle, but I just call her Gay, she’s a useless lesbian anyway.”

“I’m not even mad,” Gayle said, continuing to eat her lunch. “She’s not wrong.”

“And I saved the best for last,” Leslie said, winking at Imra. “This pretty thing is Imra, but I call her flower power.”

During lunch, Lena couldn’t help but notice Skylar was staring and she wasn’t the only one. Pretty much all students were staring, probably wondering why a freshman was sitting with a couple of seniors. “Yes?” she asked Skylar.

“I, uh,” Skylar said, scratching the back of her neck. “I was looking at your lipstick.”

Lena ruffled through her things, locating her cherry red lipstick. “Do you want to try some?”

Skylar’s eyes widened. “Can I?” she asked, smiling when Lena nodded. “Golly, thanks.”

“Golly,” Leslie snorted. “Who says that?”

“Come here,” Lena said to Skylar, beckoning her to come closer. She took the cap off her lipstick and twisted it. “Open your mouth a bit.”

“Ain’t that a bit dark of a color for a fourteen year old?” Leslie commented.

“I’ve been wearing this kind of lipstick since I was thirteen and you know that,” Lena said, kicking Leslie’s shin under the table. She didn’t know what to make of it when Skylar practically squealed, over something as small as lipstick, kind of like a child getting a present for Christmas.

“I like your nail polish,” Skylar said to Imra.

“Me too,” Imra replied, smiling. “I could paint your nails for you tomorrow, if you want.”

“Okay, so is this kid our doll now or something?” Gayle scoffed. “Instead of painting her face and her nails, we should do something about her clothes. She’s so… girly. It’s weird.”

“Gayle,” Lucy said.

“I mean, look at her outfit.”

“Gayle,” Imra said, shaking her head.

Leslie was making a cut signal across her throat at Gayle, who went on.

“Cut it out,” Lena said icily to Gayle, but the damage was done, Skylar was crying. “Great, are you happy now?” she asked while the girl ran away.

“What?” Gayle asked, looking at all of them. “Skylar is dressed really girly, that’s all I’m saying.”

“That’s the point, you moron,” Leslie said, shoving Gayle.

Imra got up from the table. “I’m going to see if she’s alright.”

A sly smiled appeared on Gayle’s face. “You really can’t control your anger, can you?” she asked Leslie.

“How about we step outside and find out?”

“Mhmm, feisty,” Gayle replied, eyes twinkling.

“If you don’t stop riling her up, I’ll deck you myself,” Lena coldly warned Gayle. “I’ve had it with your attitude.”

“For fucks sakes,” Lucy whispered, dragging her hands down her face. “Stop fighting each other.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara gasped when Lena kissed her neck. She was supposed to give her a good talking to for ditching gym, but with each kiss she got more distracted and less bothered by Lena making a habit out of skipping gym.

Lena sat Kara down atop her desk, pushing her legs apart. She wound her hands in Kara’s hair, kissing her while she felt those strong, muscled legs wrap around her waist.

“Lena…,” Kara whispered, flattening her palm against her chest. “I thought we had an understanding.”

Lena gazed into Kara’s eyes and bit her lip. “We do,” she replied, blindly trying to unzip her backpack. She leaned forward, capturing Kara’s lip.

Kara let her, just for a few seconds. Her tongue probed Lena’s lips apart, tasting a hint of apples. With a sigh, she pulled back. Having an understanding wasn’t going to work if she would be at Lena’s every beck and call.

Lena finally found the piece of paper she had been looking for. “I got an A,” she said, about to kiss Kara again, only to feel a hand resting on her chest.

“I know you can get an A plus,” Kara replied, although she was very pleased Lena’s grades were improving spectacularly.

Lena chuckled and put it away. “Forgot to write my name at the top,” she explained, shrugging.

Kara chuckled along. “You’re cu- curvy,” she said, glancing down at Lena’s hands, which were moving up her thighs. “Curvy,” she confirmed, nodding, pretending as if she didn’t almost call Lena cute. “I love your curves.”

“Mhmm, you’re lucky I like you,” Lena whispered, working the buttons of Kara’s blouse.

In no time, Kara’s blouse was flung over her chair along with her bra and Lena was pinching her nipples. “You have to stop skipping gym,” she said, biting her lip as Lena kneaded her breasts.

Lena said nothing.

“I’m serious,” Kara said, gathering Lena’s hair in her right hand. With a sharp tug, she tilted Lena’s head back, demanding her to look at her. “You need to be a good girl.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Shopping was the one thing Lena thought she wouldn’t be doing until the summer break would come around. Yet here she was, in the middle of a clothing store, on a Saturday morning. It was a miracle she got out of bed, but in all fairness, she didn’t sleep a wink. She was out all night, dancing and drinking with her friends.

Now she had a mild hangover – nothing an aspirin and a bottle of water couldn’t fix – and she was trying to select some clothes to try on. The worst part was that it was actually her idea to come here in the first place, an idea she mentioned out of the blue, two days ago.

“You should try that on, yeah, that one,” Leslie mumbled to Imra.

“I’m not sure if it would look good on me.”

“Everything looks good on you,” Leslie replied, shrugging. “Don’t knock it until you try it.”

Lena glanced at Leslie and Imra, who had been observing clothes together for a while now. She was glad she made the decision not to ask Lucy and Gayle to tag along. If they were here, it would probably lead to an argument or even a fight and she didn’t care for their company much.

Lena selected a pair of jeans and a faded blue shirt which had a colorful butterfly print on it. “What do you think of this outfit, Sky?” she asked the fourteen year old, who surprisingly got her parents’ permission to be here.

Skylar’s eyes raked over the shirt. “I love it,” she answered, eyes lighting up as she grasped the outfit. “I’ll go try it on.”

Leslie joined Lena once Skylar ducked into the dressing rooms. “A butterfly, seriously?” she asked, scoffing lightly. “That’s so lame.”

“It’s not my taste either, but it’s hers,” Lena answered with a shrug. It wouldn’t feel right if she would try to dress Skylar in a lot of black when she was clearly into colors and cute, girly patterns. “And I think it’s hers too,” she added, nodding her head in Imra’s direction, who was holding a white dress with small butterflies on them.

“Yuck,” Leslie whispered. “You know, at first I kinda let Skylar sit with us and stuff cuz I felt guilty and I wanted to prove I didn’t target her.”

“Understandable.”

“But now I kinda like having her around,” Leslie confessed, throwing black clothes over her shoulder. “It’s like having a little protégé or something. She’s the little sister I never had.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Lena replied, seeing Skylar in a similar way. “Maybe you should hit more freshmen in the face with a book.”

“Hardy har har,” Leslie huffed. “I’m gonna go try some stuff on.”

Lena nodded and watched Leslie get into the nearest dressing room. “You should try the black thing first,” she said, standing close enough not to have to raise her voice.

“Everything I picked is black and you know it, you bitch.”

Lena smiled because that was true. “Oh come on, you know what I’m talking about, that one black thing, you know which one I’m talking about,” she replied, chuckling upon hearing Leslie muttering and grumbling.

Imra yawned. “If I sit down, I’ll fall asleep,” she said to Lena, approaching her.

Lena was glad she wasn’t suffering alone. Leslie and Imra lacked sleep as much as she did. “Skylar is trying an outfit I handed her.”

“Does her outfit have any color in it?”

Lena huffed out a laugh and shook her head while Imra smiled. “Good texts?” she asked, catching Imra smiling at her phone whilst typing away on it.

“Just a few texts from Luce,” Imra answered, pocketing her phone. “Have you ever liked someone so much you wanted to tell them, but you didn’t know how?”

Lena felt awkward; especially with the knowledge Leslie could definitely hear Imra. “Haven’t we all?” she replied, somewhat hoping Imra would drop this topic fast.

“You have a point,” Imra said, toying with a lock of her hair. “Have you ever liked a friend as more than a friend?” she inquired, cheeks red, eyes sparkling.

Lena slowly opened her mouth, but no words came out. She had no idea how to respond, completely caught off guard.

“Golly, it fits!”

Lena closed her mouth and turned towards Skylar, who was wearing the outfit she chose for her. She was so thankful for Skylar’s interruption she wanted to hug her, but she didn’t.

“She is adorable,” Imra whispered in Lena’s ear. “I love your outfit, you look very cute,” she said to Skylar, who smiled so much she hid her face behind her hands.

Leslie yanked the curtain of her dressing room open and stepped out. “Do you reckon my ass looks good in these pants?” she asked, turning around, showing off the black leather pants she had on.

Lena whistled while Imra gave two thumbs up.

“I’m gonna try that lil black dress on,” Leslie said. “Mind giving me a hand with the zipper?” she asked Imra.

Imra’s eyes widened, she glanced at Lena, who quickly busied herself with helping Skylar choose more clothes.

Lena smiled when she saw Imra following Leslie into the dressing room.

“My boobs are really small,” Skylar said, head bowed down as she held a top in her hands. “My dad says I can’t get surgery until I’m sixteen.”

“You know,” Lena said, crouching down to be a bit more at eye-level with Skylar. “A lot of people find small boobs cute and as a lesbian, I promise you all boobs are good boobs.”

“There’s a girl in my class who’s really pretty and she’s always kind to me,” Skylar said, trying to hide her smile behind her hands again. “How did you know you’re a lesbian?”

“Well, everyone experiences it differently, but Leslie and Imra like girls too, so you can ask all three of us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex walked up behind Maggie, who was stirring the sauce for their pasta. She put her arms around Maggie’s waist, smiling as she rested her chin on her shoulder. “I missed you.”

“You were in the bathroom for twenty minutes.”

“My point exactly,” Alex replied, kissing Maggie's cheek.

Maggie dipped a spoon into the sauce and turned around. “Careful, it’s hot,” she said, raising the spoon to Alex’s lips.

Kara watched their whole interaction from where she was sitting, not like she had much choice. They had invited her over for dinner and she agreed. It had been a while since she spent time with them, plus it saved her the trouble of cooking. She sipped from her glass of water, smiling as Alex and Maggie kissed each other.

“So, when is the wedding?” Kara asked, chuckling while her sister ducked her head, a blush evident on her cheeks.

“Depends,” Maggie answered, leaning against the kitchen counter. “When are you going out on a date again? We thought you hit it off with that one woman, what was her name again?”

Kara felt too ashamed to admit she didn’t even remember that woman’s name. It was Lena’s fault she was very distracted that night, too distracted to get to know her date, a date she never asked for.

“She seemed amazing,” Alex said, frowning as she sat down across from Kara.

“Amazing in bed too, from the look you had on your face,” Maggie added, grinning. “Or should I say amazing in the bathroom?”

“God, this is awkward,” Alex mumbled.

Kara almost scoffed at that. It was more awkward for her than it was for her sister and of course they weren’t going to let her forget. “I don’t have time for dating,” she said, gripping her glass. She sipped slowly, hoping they would leave it at that.

“You’re free during the weekends,” Alex pointed out.

“Yeah,” Maggie chimed in. “Not to mention the school breaks, especially the summer break.”

“It’s not as dreamy as you make it sound,” Kara assured them, thinking about all the paperwork, which didn’t always stop when she set foot outside of school.

“There’s a woman at my work who is single,” Maggie said. “She hits the gym a lot. I think you two would get along just fine.”

Kara let out an exasperated sigh and pressed her lips together. It was tiresome how much they wanted her to date someone while there was nothing wrong with being single. Sometimes she didn’t consider herself single. It was complicated, not something she wanted to delve into. By the time she took another sip from her water, Maggie and Alex were in the middle of explaining why she should go out on a date again.

“I can text her and ask if she’s free to go out next weekend,” Maggie offered.

“It doesn’t even have to be a double time,” Alex said to Kara while she got up. She opened the cupboard, reaching for the plates. “Maggie and I won’t be there, just you and your date.”

“Or…I can cue you in on her gym schedule and then you can see for yourself,” Maggie suggested, putting forks and spoons onto the table. “She doesn’t even have to know you’ll be there. You could test the water, no pres-”

“I’m seeing someone,” Kara blurted out. She bit her tongue when Maggie and Alex stared at her. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted to wait until it’s serious,” she added.

Alex smiled, putting the plates onto the table. “What’s their name?”

Kara shook her head, wishing she would have kept her mouth shut. “I said too much already and like I said, I want to wait until it’s serious. When I’m ready, I’ll tell you all about her,” she answered, although that was debatable.

Maggie and Alex shared a look with each other and smiled.

“Okay,” Alex said, looking as if her smile was going to make her combust. “When you’re ready you can tell us about _her_.”

“I must say, I’ve never known you to be this secretive, little Danvers,” Maggie said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena lit her second cigarette when Leslie joined her outside. It was cold out, but her boots and winter coat kept her warm enough. Having a smoke outside was actually nicer than having one inside. It helped her clear her head more, helped her think. Her main reason to sit outside was because of Imra’s backstory though.

Leslie shook her head when Lena held the pack of smokes out to her.

“Still trying to quit?” Lena asked, scooting over on the doorstep so Leslie could sit next to her.

Leslie shrugged. “Might as well while I’m at it.”

Lena held her cigarette at a small distance, staring as bits of smoke ebbed away with the wind. “I’ll join you,” she said, promptly putting her cigarette out. She knew Kara wasn’t fond of the taste when they kissed and she had to admit it was a nasty habit. “It’s easier to quit if we quit together.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Leslie replied, staring down at her shoe, pushing it around in the sand.

Lena could tell something was wrong. She shifted until Leslie shifted as well, their knees pulled up and lightly touching as they faced each other. It was obvious to her something had been bothering Leslie for a while now, which explained her sudden outbursts every once in a while.

Leslie glanced at the door, which was closed. She flattened her palm against the door and pushed, dropping her hand when the door didn’t budge. “I like Imra, like a lot,” she whispered as she looked directly at Lena.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes. She knew Leslie had a thing for Imra, had known for a while, but she didn’t comment. This wasn’t the time to be smug or to tease. Her best friend needed her.

“She’s artistic and not even a little bit,” Leslie said with her eyes crinkled at the corners. There was a dopey smile on her face. “She paints and sketches like I do and she also writes poems and stuff, and she’s smart. I swear, she’ll be going places, you’ll see. Her smile is perfect. When she smiles it does some weird stuff to my heart.”

Lena smiled as well, hearing how bad Leslie had it for Imra, but her smile faltered when Leslie’s did.

“I’m into Imra, but…,” Leslie said, sighing deeply. “She likes Lucy and Lucy…”

“Likes you,” Lena filled in while Leslie nodded.

“This is fucked up,” Leslie whispered, sucking her lips into her mouth. A tear slid down her cheek, but she shook her head when Lena tried to brush it away. One tear turned into two and two turned into a whole stream of tears.

Lena knew Leslie rarely cried. The only other time she saw her best friend cry this much was when her parents didn’t want her anymore.

“What if Imra and Luce hook up? They’re always hugging and shit. Imra hates violence so it’s only gonna be a matter of time before she hates me.”

Lena stretched her arms out. When Leslie sank into her arms, she wrapped them tightly around her. “You’re one of the most amazing people I know,” she whispered, caressing Leslie’s back. “You’ve got a heart of gold and someone is going to see that someday.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kara juggled a large box full of croissants in one hand and files in her other hand. She was glad the holiday break was over with. Going skiing with Maggie and Alex hadn’t been so bad, despite the fact she planted her face in the snow numerous times, but she missed Lena. Two weeks without seeing or hearing Lena once was too much. She was in deep and she knew it. How she ever managed to survive the summer break without her was a mystery.

“Allow me to give you a hand,” Miss Arias said with a friendly smile. She took the box from Kara’s hand and placed it on the table, in the middle. “I’ll go get some plates from the cafeteria.”

Kara nodded. “Thank you,” she said while Miss Arias walked out. She was pleased to see the teachers had gathered, as she had asked them to. Ironically, the teachers were older than her, some twice her age and others a couple of years older.

An early meeting on a Monday morning was headache inducing, but Kara didn’t want to delay it. She stacked the files on the table, sitting down, waiting for Miss Arias to return.

“Feel free to help yourself,” Kara said, gesturing at the box once Miss Arias came back with plates. She saw she also brought a thermos filled with coffee and cups. “Bless you, Miss Arias,” she whispered, resting her hand briefly on hers as the woman poured her some coffee.

“You’re welcome,” Miss Arias replied. “And please, call me Sam.”

“Sam,” Kara noted, nodding. She couldn’t return the sentiment, considering she preferred to be addressed by her last name, as a show of respect, at least on the school grounds.

Miss Arias went around the table, helping everyone to some coffee before sitting down.

Kara clapped her hands together. “As you all know, the Valentine’s dance is coming up in a month. For those of you who are new teaching here, attending is not optional,” she said as she passed a small stack of paperwork on to the teacher sitting closest to her. “Hand these documents to your students. Their parents or guardians have one week to sign up as a chaperone for the dance, if they so please.”

“Contraband of any kind is prohibited, which speaks for itself,” Kara continued. “Usage of cellphones is allowed during the dance. Students are not obligated to attend and as such, they are free to leave. If a fight breaks loose, all parties involved are to go home immediately and will receive detention.”

Kara blew over her coffee and took a sip, satisfied the teachers were enjoying the croissants. Personally, she chose not to have any. Sunday was her cheat day and she already ate sweets yesterday.

“The drama club is in charge of the decorations for the dance,” Kara said, putting her cup of coffee down. “They are authorized to use the gym room after school, under supervision of a teacher and/or a parent. Gym classes will take place outside for the time being. Now, does anyone have questions about this topic?”

Nobody said anything.

“Good,” Kara said, glad everything was clear. “Lastly, we will discuss our students.”

The once silent room erupted in whispers, grunts of disapproval and teachers either agreeing or disagreeing with one another.

Kara cleared her throat. “One at a time, please,” she insisted sternly yet calm. “Miss Teschmacher.”

“Yes, I would like to discuss Leslie Willis,” Miss Teschmacher said. “She has been improving in my class and her passion for art needs to be encouraged and nourished. I want to write her a recommendation letter.”

“Leslie continuously disrupts my class,” Mister Olsen said, “along with her companion, Lena Luthor. Those two are two peas in one pod.”

“They disrupt my class as well,” Miss Arias said. “And Gayle Marsh is none the better.”

“All they need is a chance,” Miss Teschmacher said. “They are good children. They need a little push in the right direction. That is all.”

“I believe Leslie Willis is not a fit for this school,” Miss Inzee said. “She physically harmed another student.”

“Irrelevant, Miss Inzee,” Kara replied. “It was an accident, for which, might I add, she apologized.”

“Do we want to send out the message it’s okay for students to attack another student if they say sorry after?” Mister Olsen asked.

“No, we do not,” Kara answered, not at all surprised these things were mentioned. “We want to send out the message a book should not be judged by its cover.”

“I have seen Leslie and her friends eating lunch with Skylar,” Miss Teschmacher said. “The girl Leslie accidentally hit with a book,” she clarified.

Kara was utterly disappointed in some of the teachers. While she understood their concerns, she didn’t like how Miss Inzee formed an opinion about a student rather than remaining neutral. For a guidance counselor, such behavior was unacceptable and she would make certain to privately discuss the matter with her.

“I will write Leslie a recommendation letter,” Miss Teschmacher, despite the buzz of disagreement from other teachers. “She earned it. Troublemakers shouldn’t be shunned, they need support and guidance.”

“I want all of you to take a page out of Miss Teschmacher’s book.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m singing in the rain,” Imra sang. She continued on, humming and singing, even adding a little twirl. “Mhmm, glorious feelin.”

“Ugh, I hate mornings, especially Monday mornings,” Leslie grumbled. She eyed Imra, until Imra disappeared into the bathroom. “What’s her deal to wake up singing?” she whispered to Lena.

Lena shrugged.

Leslie yanked her chair back. “Bet she’s thinking about Luce or something,” she mumbled, leaning over the table. “Pass the milk.”

Lena walked around the table to do just that.

“This day sucks, stupid Valentine bullshit,” Leslie grumbled, whisking the milk from Lena’s hands.

“You’re welcome,” Lena said, sighing as she took a seat to eat some breakfast.

“Romance is dumb, who cares about some stupid dance?”

Lena paged through the newspaper that was nearby, trying to act like she couldn’t hear Imra singing under the shower. She had a feeling at least one of them looked forward to the Valentine’s dance that was coming up next month. Today was the start of what she liked to call lost hopes and dreams for most students, who would ask someone to go to the dance with them, only to get rejected. It was a tradition. The asking part, not the rejection.

Five hours later they were sitting in the cafeteria to have lunch.

Lucy shrugged and smiled a little. “Sure, I’ll go to the dance with you,” she said to Gayle, who just asked her.

“Wear something sexy,” Gayle replied, winking.

Leslie’s eyes darted around while she fiddled with her fingers.

Lena wanted to reach over the table and comfort her best friend, but this wasn’t the time or the place to do that.

“Hey, you,” Leslie said to Imra, who looked up from her sandwich. “This dance stuff, that’s something, huh? Do you maybe, I don’t know, wanna go, with me?”

Imra’s eyes flickered towards Lucy for a second or two. She blushed and bit her lip, slowly releasing it as she brushed her hair behind her ear. “Yes,” she finally answered. “I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Leslie replied, poking around her lunch. “I mean, I got tired of going with Lena anyways. Better to change it up a lil. I’m only a senior once.”

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Lena teased, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

“For someone with no date to the dance, you sure smile a lot,” Lucy commented.

“Oh snap,” Leslie said, clapping her hands together. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Luce.”

“I’m sure Lena will find a date in no time,” Imra said, flashing Lena a smile.

Lena quietly ate her lunch. She wasn’t planning on asking anyone and it wouldn’t harm her if nobody asked her either. There was only one woman she actually wanted to go with, which wasn’t an option, but she knew Kara was going to be at the dance, so at least she would be able to see her.

“Hi,” Skylar said, smiling as she came running. “I’m late because I-” She didn’t get further than that when someone tripped her.

The junior who tripped Skylar pointed a finger at her and laughed along with her friends who were sitting at the same table.

“Freak,” the girl said to Skylar. “You don’t belong he-” the girl’s eyes widened when Leslie twisted her fist in her shirt.

“Wanna pick on someone your own size, punk?” Leslie hissed at the girl, yanking her up from her seat. “I don’t like bullies, I loathe them. Skylar runs with us, mess with her and you’re gonna regret it, we clear?”

The other students at the girl’s table stared down at the table.

Leslie balled her free hand into a fist. The girl she held was shivering and closed her eyes. She slowly dropped her fist and let go.

All of the hushed conversations stopped and the cafeteria fell silent.

Lena got up and held a hand out towards Skylar, which had several students gasping. “What are you all looking at?” she bristled, to which the students hurried to mind their own business. She helped Skylar up to her feet. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Skylar was shaking. “They hate me for being transgender and they don’t even know me, I don’t understand,” she whispered, wiping at her tears. “Why does it matter if I’m a boy or a girl? I didn’t have a choice when I was born. They treat me like something is wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Lena whispered, softly squeezing Skylar’s hands. “There is something wrong with them. It is wrong of them to hate you, but some people are stupid.”

“Yeah, kid,” Leslie chimed in. “I pity them cuz you’re the coolest fourteen year old I’ve ever met.”

Imra shared some of her lunch with Skylar and the rest did the same, considering Skylar’s lunch had ended up on the floor.

“Incoming,” Gayle said. “Two o clock.”

Lena turned her head to see what Gayle was talking about.

“Hi, y’all,” Harley said. She blew her bubblegum and wrapped it around her finger. “I was wondering if ya wanna go to the dance with me, dollface,” she said to Lena. “What d’ya say?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. She had no idea Harley was interested in going to the dance with her, but it was better than being asked by guys, which happened a lot last year. “Okay,” she answered, deciding to let Harley humor her. “I’ll see you at the dance an hour after it starts.”

Gayle scoffed while Harley walked away. “What does Lena have that I don’t?”

“Sex appeal,” Leslie answered, grinning while high-fiving Lena.

“Whatever, she’s just a junior,” Gayle mumbled.

“A junior you tried to hit on,” Leslie recalled. “Besides, she’s eighteen. It’s her second time in her junior year.”

“I’m happy you’re so excited about going to the dance with me,” Lucy said to Gayle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The little bell above the door tinkled as Kara entered the shop. She hadn’t exactly thought this through, having made this decision on a whim. Twenty-eight years long her body had been an empty canvas and now she wanted to change that. It crossed her mind before, but she usually brushed that thought away with the realization tattoos were permanent.

“Hello, ma’am,” the tattoo artist said. “Do you have an appointment?”

“The sign said you accept walk-ins on Mondays,” Kara answered, gesturing her thumb behind her, at the door. “But if now isn’t a good time, I can come back some other time,” she said, taking a step back, wondering if she somehow misread or misinterpreted the sign.

“I do accept walk-ins, on the last Monday of every month. It’s a common misunderstanding,” the tattoo artist said, chuckling. “If you wait half an hour, I can squeeze you in. It will give you time to choose a design.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind,” Kara replied, smiling. She took a seat and eyed the various photographed designs which were on display. While she looked through more designs, she heard the tattoo artist was busy tattooing someone out back. The sound was lovely, but she doubted the needle would be.

“Deep breaths,” she told herself, trying to ease her nerves. “You are a woman, dammit. Woman up, it’s just a tattoo.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s nose nudged Kara’s neck, kissing her skin while her hands rested on her thighs.

Kara had to stop letting Lena talk her into sitting on her desk. “Ah… Lena,” she whispered, breath hitching as Lena kissed her just underneath her earlobe. “Aren’t you supposed to be in math class?”

Lena smiled against Kara’s skin, but she wasn’t surprised Kara knew her schedule. “Is that so?”

“Le-Lena,” Kara whimpered, shutting her eyes when those lips shifted from her neck to her jaw.

“Miss Arias sent me out into the hall, I figured I’d come here and keep you company.”

Kara opened her eyes and grasped Lena’s chin. “What did you do?” she asked, stealing a chaste kiss.

Lena had a devilish glint in her eyes. “I made a sexual comment towards her, let’s leave it at that,” she answered, burying her fingers in Kara’s hair.

Kara pulled away just enough to keep Lena from kissing her. “You’re sexually harassing my teachers now?” she asked, wide eyed.

Lena simply wanted to get kicked out of class. “Jealous?” she asked, smirking.

“You’ve been a bad girl,” Kara husked, bowing her head down to capture Lena’s lips.

Lena hummed and fumbled with the buttons of Kara’s blouse, frowning when Kara placed a hand on top of hers.

“No,” Kara said, casting her eyes down before flicking them back up. Her skin felt tender from the tattoo she got done the other day. “Another time, okay?”

Lena smiled faintly. “Of course,” she answered, dropping her hands. “Can I kiss you?”

Kara nearly wept out of relief Lena didn’t storm out of her office. It was sweet how carefully Lena asked if she could kiss her. “Always,” she answered, smiling.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say, darling.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Sleepovers were ridiculous, the regular kind at least, although Lena’s days of spinning bottles were long behind her. When Skylar invited them for a sleepover because she never had a sleepover before, they all agreed. She was somewhat aware that girl had them wrapped around her finger, but it was hard to say no to Skylar’s puppy look.

“If we’re gonna sing karaoke or some shit, I’m gonna vomit,” Leslie said while she took off her shoes. “What’s this?” she asked, poking the tip of her toe at bunny slippers.

“Slippers,” Skylar said, as if that wasn’t obvious yet. “I have a pair for each one of you.”

Leslie groaned.

“I love karaoke,” Imra said, smiling while putting on the cat slippers Skylar handed her. “It’s fun.”

“Course you’d think that,” Leslie muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Can’t have a sleepover without some karaoke,” Lucy said.

“My thoughts exactly,” Gayle agreed with Leslie. “There is no way I’m going to sing.”

“Yes, don’t, I value my ears and I need them to hear women moan,” Lena said, fist bumping Leslie.

“There’s no better sound than a girl’s moan,” Lucy said, humming.

“You imagining mine?” Leslie commented, laughing when Lucy bit her lip.

“Like you never thought about mine,” Lucy shot back, but then her eyes flicked towards Imra and she smiled. “Anyways, it’s in the past, I stopped thinking about that stuff.”

“How’s Leslie in the sack?” Gayle asked Lucy. “I’ve always wondered.”

Leslie raised an eyebrow.

“What? With your temper, you must be a wild thing,” Gayle said shamelessly.

“She was…,” Lucy paused, nodding her head slowly. “Good.”

Lena recalled how Leslie once said Lucy was the best sex she ever had. She remembered she called it mind blowing, but she decided not to mention it. “Unicorn slippers?” she asked, glancing at Skylar who was holding them out to her.

Skylar’s cheeks were crimson. She gasped more than once while Gayle talked about sex.

“How bout we save some of that for later?” Leslie said, clapping her hand in front of Gayle’s mouth. “You good, kid?” she asked Skylar. “You look a lil red.”

Skylar nodded excessively.

“You do know her father’s a lawyer, right?” Lena reminded Gayle while Skylar made herself scarce for a bit. “Have fun explaining how you traumatized his daughter.”

“She’s not a baby,” Gayle scoffed. “When I was fourteen-”

“I can’t listen to this,” Imra said, throwing her hands up.

Lucy pulled Imra into a hug and whispered things in her ear that the others couldn’t hear.

Leslie clenched her jaw.

Lena rested her hand at the small of Leslie’s back. “We can leave and go somewhere, just the two of us,” she suggested in a whisper.

Leslie shook her head.

Skylar returned with a bottle in her hands. “We can sit on the carpet and play spin the bottle,” she said with a bright smile.

“Um, Sky,” Lena said, feeling a little awkward. She looked at the others, who were making faces and scratching the back of their neck.

There was absolutely no way she would kiss a fourteen year old and she was positive the others didn’t want to either. It was hella wrong to play that silly kissing game. Imra and Lucy were seventeen, Leslie and she were eighteen while Gayle was nineteen and Skylar was only fourteen. It would be wrong on so many levels for either one of them to kiss Skylar.

She didn’t even like it when someone was younger than eighteen, but when it came down to a kiss, sixteen was the absolute minimum age she wanted someone to be and even then she would hesitate. This situation was unexpected. She had no idea how to tell Skylar they didn’t want to play this game without hurting her feelings.

“We can play with hugs instead of kisses,” Skylar said, beckoning them to follow her into the living room.

Imra breathed out, a hand rested against her chest. “You’re precious,” she said to Skylar. “You can have one for free,” she said, hugging her.

“I hate this game already,” Leslie grumbled. “Hug me and I’ll bite,” she warned everyone. “I ain’t kidding.”

“Add scratching and I’m game,” Gayle said to Leslie, winking.

“Stop trying to sleep with everyone,” Lucy said to Gayle. “We’re your friends.”

“It’s debatable whether Leslie’s my friend or not.”

“True, but I’ll pass,” Leslie scoffed. “I am so not playing this dumb hugging game. I need a drink.”

“Ditto that,” Lena said. “A beer or a glass of wine would be great right now.”

“My dad keeps beer in the fridge,” Skylar said, opening the refrigerator to show it to them. “I’ll tell him I drank it.”

Leslie laughed. “Doubt he’d believe you when you’re having a sleepover with five seniors.”

“Point,” Lena agreed. “And you don’t have to lie for us.”

“Yeah, kid, stay innocent,” Leslie said.

“I’m not innocent,” Skylar huffed. “I have done things.”

“This I gotta hear,” Leslie mumbled, accepting a beer. “What’d you do?”

“Two years ago I stole a pushup bra because I didn’t know how to ask my parents for one and when I was ten I burned my clothes because I didn’t want boy’s clothes. In elementary I hit a boy after he called me a faggot.”

Lena shared a look with the others, unsure what to say.

“Sounds badass, kid,” Leslie said. “It must’ve been rough on you feeling like nobody understood you.”

“It was,” Skylar whispered. “I felt alone.”

Lena watched on as Leslie and Skylar walked away to go speak privately. Her best friend deserved something good. She wished she could convince Imra to give Leslie a chance, but she knew she couldn’t meddle.

Gayle drank gingerly, grabbing a second beer while she hadn’t even finished the first yet. “When I hear that kid’s stories, it makes me want to cry,” she said, empting her first beer, getting a start on the second. “She shouldn’t have to struggle so much, she’s only fourteen.”

“Same,” Lucy said. “I can’t imagine what it’s like, being born in the wrong body.

“You know, if Leslie hadn’t accidentally hit her with a book, we wouldn’t have known her,” Lena pointed out. She shuddered at the thought of Skylar being an easy prey for bullies, which stopped the day Leslie stood up for her, because bullies feared their little clique.

“A fortunate outcome from an unfortunate event,” Imra said. “I wonder why Leslie was so angry that day. She seemed perfectly alright one moment and the next she wasn’t.”

Lena shrugged.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara clicked her pen, chin up high as Lena stepped into her office. She glanced at the clock to make sure classes ended, noting they did, which confused her as to why Lena was in her office.

“A fan of school now, are we?”

Lena let out a dry chuckle. “I wouldn’t count it out of the realm of possibilities,” she said, placing a small bundle of papers onto Kara’s desk.

Kara eyed the bundle, seeing how a big red A plus in an equally red bubble stared back at her. “Ah…,” she whispered, thinking about her tattoo, which was still healing, whilst also thinking about her arrangement with Lena. “To think I let you hook up with me last year when those grades of yours made me want to cry.”

Lena laughed now. She had to admit it would have been effective if Kara used this technique before. “May I remind you it was technically my idea?”

“Another telltale sign of your intelligence.”

Lena was surprised Kara wasn’t leaning towards words such as manipulative. She walked around Kara’s desk, leaving out the tidbit of information that she was supposed to be in detention right now, detention she received from Miss Arias. Her new math teacher was a total hardass and almost made her melancholic about her old math teacher.

She did solve some math equations this time, but apparently Miss Arias didn’t appreciate how she was passing notes through class for her friends. It wasn’t her fault she intercepted one and read aloud how she wrote down Miss Arias needed to get laid real good real fast.

Kara had been thinking about Lena. The fact that Lena sat down on her lap wasn’t helping. “Tease,” she whispered while Lena nibbled at her earlobe.

Lena hummed as Kara slipped her hands under her shirt. Two weeks passed since that day where Kara told her no, which she didn’t mind, but the strange part was how since then, Kara didn’t let her reciprocate more than a kiss. It was confusing and made her wonder if something went wrong, but if that were the case, it didn’t make sense why Kara was still giving her a release.

Something was off though, but she had no idea how to even begin bringing it up. She knew what she had with Kara was just casual, not even a friends with benefits type of deal. There were no strings whatsoever and it wasn’t her place to question why Kara seemed off. All she could do was let it be while hoping Kara would let her reciprocate at some point.

“I’m wearing something special for you,” Lena whispered. She got up and hopped onto the desk, spreading her legs apart, giving Kara a good eyeful of her thong.

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s creamy thigh, licking her lips at the sight of the wet spot on Lena’s thong. “What’s the occasion?” she asked while her hand crept higher.

Lena simply smiled. Her eyes were glued to Kara, drinking in her features, watching how her lips parted as she tilted her head up a little with dilated pupils.

Kara hooked a finger around the flimsy fabric of Lena’s thong. “These need to come off,” she said with a low demanding tone in her voice.

“Take them off then,” Lena replied, smirking while she wiggled her legs back and forth as they dangled over the edge of the desk.

Kara met Lena’s challenge head on. Without further ado, she tore the thong, balling it into her hand. “This is mine now,” she said, stuffing the ruined thong in her pocket.

Lena’s mouth was ajar. She was positively two-hundred percent more turned on than she was at first.

Kara leaned forward, burying her head between Lena’s legs, starting with a kiss. She touched Lena softly at first, adding a bit of tongue before picking up speed, touching her more firmly.

Lena tipped her head back, biting back a moan as she surrendered to Kara. She gripped the desk, bracing herself while the delicious onslaught continued. “Fuck, Kara,” she moaned, releasing one hand in favor of tangling it in Kara’s hair. “Fuck… Mhmm, keep going, oh… don’t stop.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

The DJ was playing one love song after another. There were heart decorations everywhere. A large banner hung against the wall of the gym room. Bowls of punch and chips were placed on a table, along with plastic cups.

A florist was selling roses at the entrance.

“This is lame,” Leslie muttered quietly to Lena.

Lena eyed her best friend, who was wearing a suit, similar to hers.

“Look at all those decorations,” Imra said, her eyes sparkling as she smiled. “I love Valentine’s, it’s so romantic,” she said, resting a hand on her chest.

“I’ll just…,” Leslie whispered to Lena, pointing at the florist. “I’ll be right back.”

Lena snorted, seeing how Leslie bought a rose. She knew her best friend was excited she got to ask Imra to the dance, but unfortunately she also knew that was only because Gayle asked Lucy before Imra could.

“I got you a rose, flower power,” Leslie said to Imra, twirling it between her fingertips. “The petals are soft and perfect, like you.”

Lena wisely didn’t comment. She scanned the gym room, eyes widening when she saw Harley, who was dancing in the center of it all. “Kill me now,” she whispered, wincing at the sight of Harley’s horrid outfit.

As if the whole pigtails thing where the tips of her hair were colored pink on one side and blue on the other side wasn’t bad enough, she was wearing a dress with the same colors, only on opposite sides.

“Hiya, dollface!” Harley shouted, waving at Lena.

“Someone have better spiked the punch,” Lena muttered. There was no way she was getting through this dance whilst sober.

“Hey, look who’s finally here,” Lucy said, a cup in her hand. “The punch tastes awful by the way, but it’s all they have.”

“We’ve been here for an hour,” Gayle said, rolling her eyes. “This is the worst dance ever.”

Lucy chuckled. “You’re saying that because you haven’t managed to snog anyone yet.”

“You’ve been here since it started?” Leslie scoffed. “That’s so lame.”

“Gayle hasn’t even danced with me once,” Lucy said, plucking at the fabric of her dress. “I’m going to get some chips.”

“Oh come on, Luce, you know I’m not the dancing type,” Gayle said while she went after Lucy.

“Poor Luce,” Imra said, frowning.

Leslie sighed and slipped her hands in the pockets of her blazer. “You should go dance with her,” she said to Imra.

“Les,” Lena said softly.

“I’m fine,” Leslie replied curtly. “I’m serious, go ask her,” she said to Imra. “You look stunning in that white dress, kinda like a white rose or a lily. I want you to have an unforgettable night. You obviously like Luce and Gay’s not dancing with her, so you might as well.”

Imra tilted her head to the side, brows furrowed. “I’m here with you,” she replied, shaking her head a little. “I do feel bad for her that she didn’t get to dance yet and she’s my best friend, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to ditch you.

“It’s chill, you can dance with her,” Leslie said, shrugging. “Maybe she likes you too. It’d be weird if she doesn’t cuz what’s not to like?”

“Leslie, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re always hugging her, smiling at your phone when she texts you,” Leslie said, waving her hands around. “She calls you babe.”

“Luce calls all of her friends babe,” Imra replied.

“She has a point,” Lena agreed, nodding. “But Leslie also has a point.”

Imra chuckled and shook her head. “You have it all wrong. I don’t have a crush on Luce. Like I said, she’s my best friend.”

Lena gave Imra a quizzical look, remembering Imra mentioned she liked a friend as more than a friend. If it wasn’t Lucy, then it was either Gayle, Leslie or her.

“I need a drink,” Leslie sighed. “Someone spike that punch yet?”

“Leslie,” Imra said, taking one of Leslie’s hands. She glanced down and blushed. “I like you.”

“M-me?” Leslie asked, faltering a step, but she didn’t pull her hand away from Imra’s. “Me as in… me? Like as in…?”

Imra bit her lip. Her blush spread from her cheeks to her neck. “I’ve liked you since the night I moved in with you, when you took Winn’s shift at the zoo. You said you weren’t doing it for him, but I don’t believe that. You hide the best parts of yourself and I don’t know why,” she explained, gazing into Leslie’s eyes. “That night I saw something in you, something more than the _‘I’m sarcastic and quick to anger’_ girl.”

Lena didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it wasn’t her fault she was standing right next to them. Hearing Imra say all of those things to her best friend made her smile. She was happy Imra saw Leslie’s worth.

“I also saw something in you when you let Skylar sit with us,” Imra continued. “That night when it was just the two of us and I had a panic attack, you helped me. You held me until I fell asleep.”

Lena couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping. That night where she got home really late and found them spooning, she had no idea Imra suffered a panic attack while she wasn’t around. Leslie never told her about that, not even when she teased her about spooning Imra.

“Luce knows how I feel about you and she’s okay with it. I had no idea if you liked me even a little, because you hide your feelings, but now I think that maybe you do.”

Leslie looked at Imra as if she saw a ghost.

“I’m not good at this,” Imra said with a nervous chuckle. “Do you want to go out on a date sometime?”

“Why?” Leslie asked, to which Imra’s hand slipped away from hers. “I-I mean, doesn’t my temper bother you?”

“I can handle some spice in my life,” Imra answered, winking.

Lena took that as her cue to walk away. She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with punch, spilling some over her fingers when someone barreled into her. “Hey, watch it!” she snarled, turning around to face whoever dared bumping into her.

“Bad night? Though with music like that I can’t blame you.”

Lena narrowed her eyes, setting her jaw. She eyed the girl, who looked like she was either her age or a bit older. The girl had blonde locks and gorgeous blue eyes, different from Kara’s. She didn’t look familiar in the slightest.

“I don’t know you. You’re not from around here, are you?” Lena asked, forgetting the fact this girl bumped into her.

“The name’s Sara, Sara Lance. I’m a sophomore in college.”

“Did someone trick you into coming here?” Lena replied, scoffing when the corner of Sara’s mouth moved up in a smile. “The punch doesn’t even have alcohol in it.”

Sara pulled a flask from between her boobs. She poured some of the liquid into Lena’s cup. “It does now,” she said, winking as she wriggled her flask back between her boobs.

Lena took a sip from her cup, now that was a lot more like it. Whatever it was Sara poured into her cup, it had a strong kick to it. “I’m Lena,” she said, taking a large gulp from her cup, seeing how Harley was still waving at her. “This should help me get through my date.”

Sara looked around at the students who were dancing. “Which one of these disasters belongs to you?”

Lena chuckled. She liked this college girl. “The one who walked through pink and blue paint,” she answered, downing the rest of her cup. “She was the first to ask and I’m here for my friends. Yours?”

“My date went home,” Sara shrugged. “I discovered she wasn’t eighteen like she told me she was and I’m not game for ladies under eighteen.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Lena replied, staring into her empty cup. “If you have more where that came from, that is.”

“You’re that Luthor girl, aren’t you?” Sara smirked while she refilled Lena’s cup. “Some of the freshmen at college talked about you. You have quite the reputation.”

Lena downed half of her cup. Of course she had a reputation. Being a Luthor was enough already to have one. “All bad, I hope?” she asked, aware people rarely had anything good to say about her.

Sara licked her lips while she sized Lena up, not even hiding it. “Something like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dance was growing more and more vacant every hour, until it was as good as empty when the clock struck midnight. Kara gave the DJ a signal to start wrapping it up. By now she had allowed most of the teachers to go home. It wasn’t necessary to have more than a handful of chaperones with roughly twenty students left.

She saw Lena laughing alongside Leslie. It was nice to see they were both having a good time. Every glimpse she managed to catch of Lena made her feel good and she had the feeling Lena liked the punch, considering the amount of refills she took.

“I can start cleaning up,” Miss Arias offered. “The students dropped an awful lot of plastic cups on the floor.”

Kara noted with some disappointment the garbage cans went ignored by most. “That won’t be necessary. The students can clean up their own mess first thing Monday morning.”

“I like your style,” Miss Arias replied, smiling.

Kara let what was left of the teachers go home once less than a handful of students were left. The DJ had stopped playing songs. It took her little to no effort to tell the students to leave because the dance was over. Much to her confusion, Lena wasn’t among them, when she could have sworn she was.

Kara locked the gym up and went outside to get some fresh air. She wasn’t prepared for what was next. Lena’s back was pressed against the brick wall of the school building. A girl she hadn’t seen before, who likely wasn’t even a student of hers, was kissing Lena.

Lips on lips, parted and exchanging tongues, hands tangled in hair and cheeks flushed. There was no mistaken it they were wrapped up in an intense kiss and not a short one, from the looks of it.

Just like that, Kara couldn’t breathe at all.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Pain flashed across Kara’s eyes. Everything hurt. She had to move, couldn’t continue standing there, watching. Some part of her had hoped she connected with Lena somehow, but all of that hope went down the drain. She knew where such intense kisses led to, shuddering at the thought.

In that very moment, Lena made eye-contact with her. She averted her eyes, finding it unbearable to see Lena with someone else for another second. Her eyes stung as she walked towards the parking lot. She was so upset she momentarily forgot where she parked her car, until she remembered she had her own personal parking space.

“Kara! Kara, hold up!”  

Kara fumbled with her keys, rushing to unlock her car. She sighed when she dropped her keys. Meanwhile Lena was still calling out to her.

A hand gently gripped Kara’s shoulder.

“Kara,” Lena said, frowning while her free hand grasped Kara’s chin.

Kara was hit by a strong smell of alcohol. “How could you, Lena?” she asked, eyes red from crying. “I saw you kissing that girl.”

Lena dropped her hands, confused upon hearing Kara so distraught. “We’re not exclusive, why does it matter someone kissed me?” she asked, voice desperate and void of any snark. “Back at the club you made no point out of it when I kissed someone and when you had a kiss with someone.”

“It matters because I want -” Kara took a deep steadying breath. “I can’t do these casual no strings attached hookups anymore,” she said, in too deep and not okay with sharing Lena.

“Okay,” Lena replied, slowly breathing out. She reached for Kara’s hand and held eye-contact. “Okay,” she repeated, nodding. “Then we should be.”

“Sorry, what?” Kara asked, blinking. “Should be what?”

“Exclusive,” Lena answered, her heart beat so wildly, she worried it would break free from her ribcage. “If that is what you want,” she added, hoping she didn’t misread the signs.

“Do you? Do you… want that?” Kara asked, almost too scared to dare have a spark of hope. “Would you be okay with us being exclusive? Because I am, but I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

“I-” Lena pulled Kara as close as she could and kissed her. “Yes.”

Kara’s eyes flitted around the parking lot. It was dark and by now almost everyone had gone home, but they were too close to the school and the risk was far too big. “Do you want to hop in my car?”

Lena shook her head, not wanting to leave her motorcycle behind. “I’ll see you at your place in say fifteen minutes?”

Kara fumbled with her glasses. “How much did you drink?” she asked, thinking about the responsibility she had. She very much doubted Lena was within the legal limits to be allowed to drive right now.

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek. “Fifteen minutes it is,” she said, leaving with a wink.

“Gah,” Kara groaned. She muttered quietly while she unlocked her car and got in. Lena could be so infuriating sometimes. “She better be at my door in fifteen minutes, or else,” she huffed, turning her key in the ignition. “If she gets herself killed I’m going to kill her.”

“You must really care about her then.”

Kara got so startled her hands went flying and the honk went off. “Jesus,” she whispered, chest heaving while she tried to catch her breath. “You scared me half to death. What are you doing in my car?”

“Blackmailing you.”

Kara’s eyes hardened. She knew she could be blackmailed, whether she liked it or not, but it was low. Okay yes, she was breaking the law by having some sort of affair with a student, but that didn’t make blackmailing okay.

“I’m just messing with you, chillax,” Leslie said, grinning. “Nah, look, Imra’s talking with Luce for a bit and I was hanging around here at the parking lot. You’re our principal and you’ve got your position of power and all that, but Lee’s my best friend, she’s family.”

Kara wasn’t fond of Leslie talking to her as if she was just another student, but she knew it was a part of Leslie’s nature. “Okay, you’re here to give me a shovel talk?” she asked, surprised by how fast Leslie was, given Lena and she just became exclusive two minutes ago.

“Pfft, no,” Leslie scoffed. “I’m here to say I’ll bury you six feet under if you hurt her. Anyways, good talk. Enjoy the rest of your night, Miss Danvers,” she said, opening the door. “Keep it safe,” she added with a laugh.

Kara contemplated running Leslie over with her car, just for a split second. She understood where Leslie was coming from, but that jerk didn’t need to spook her that much. She was aware she had a position of power, which she wasn’t taking advantage of. She would never touch Lena without her consent, although legally it was still wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat on the couch, waiting patiently for Kara to emerge from the bathroom. She sent her friends a text she went home with a college student, which was always a handy go to excuse and they did spot her with Sara. Her kiss with Sara wasn’t bad, but it was a mistake. She had no idea it would have such a strong impact on Kara. All this time she didn’t know her feelings were mutual.

Lying was easy and her whereabouts was a little white lie. Leslie knew the truth yet again, of course. She found lying to Imra was becoming progressively tougher because her friendship with Imra was stronger than her friendship with Lucy and Gayle, mainly because they lived under the same roof.

What was once temporary seemed to become permanent. She smiled at the thought how there was no way Leslie would want Imra to leave anytime soon. It was odd how much some people had grown on her, even people she originally wouldn’t have spared a second glance.

Kara stepped out into the living room, clad in a silk robe, nothing else. “I want to show you something,” she said, standing in front of Lena.

Lena hungrily licked her lips. Most of Kara’s legs were on display, leaving her aching for more. “Gorgeous,” she whispered, not knowing where to look first.

Kara smiled. “It’s kind of a surprise I’ve been keeping to myself for a month now,” she explained as she opened her robe, letting it slide down her arms, resting in the crook of her elbows.

Lena blinked a tear away. She got up from the couch to get closer to Kara, studying the tattoo on her ribcage. “You knew it was us,” she said, smiling as her eyes traced the outlines of a devil intimately entangled with an angel. “You figured it out.”

Kara was so relieved to hear Lena say that, because it was more of a wild guess than anything else. Lena never told her what that tattoo meant, but with all the moments they shared, she dared to take a guess. When she got it done, she was worried sick she may have had it all wrong.

“It was a piece of cake,” Kara said, smiling. “Eggs after Easter, but is it okay I copied your design?”

“What will you do if I say no? Scrub it off?” Lena asked, chuckling when Kara pushed her. “I’m the devil.”

“Oh I know,” Kara replied, laughing when Lena gasped.

“I will get you.”

Kara shrieked when Lena scooped her up. She smiled while she was being carried towards her bedroom. Once on her bed, she surrendered to the kiss-attack Lena unleashed upon her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara tasted alcohol on Lena’s tongue. The taste was strong and it took her some time getting used to it, but it wasn’t bad because this kiss also tasted the way Lena tasted. It was different from every other kiss they ever shared, even the most intimate ones. Somehow, this one was even more intimate, if that was possible.

Lena eagerly met Kara’s lips, teasing her tongue around hers. Their kiss made her feel like she was floating. Every kiss tasted a lot like I love you. Knowing they were exclusive now made it all the more special, gave what they shared a new depth.

Kara’s naked body flitted perfectly around Lena’s, legs entangled as they alternated being on top while they kept kissing.

Lena shuddered when Kara pinned her wrists above her head and straddled her waist. She was more of a top, really, but there was no sweeter surrender than surrendering to the love of her life. Reaching out, she caressed Kara’s cheek, wondering how a devil like her managed to end up with an angel like Kara.

“If I’m dreaming, don’t pinch me,” Kara whispered, smoothing her hair over one shoulder.

In this dimly lit bedroom and with her hair loose like that, Lena couldn’t stop but think how youthful Kara looked. She had a feeling Kara was going to age beautifully. Right now she wanted nothing more than to kiss her. “Kiss me,” she whispered, pursing her lips together in anticipation.

Kara chuckled at how silly Lena looked with her lips pursed like that. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” she whispered, leaning down.

Lena took the momentum to grab a hold of Kara and flip her over. “Ah-ah,” she said, resting her hand on Kara’s chest when she tried to surge up. She hadn’t tasted Kara in weeks, which frankly, was maddening.

Kara licked her lips while she drank Lena in. Fuck, she couldn’t get enough of her, wanting a taste.

“Are you going to be good and do as I say?”

Kara couldn’t stop a moan from escaping her upon hearing Lena’s commanding tone. “Yes, baby.”

“Cute,” Lena mumbled, kissing Kara’s neck. She supported her weight with one hand while her other hand fondled Kara’s breasts, teasing her nipples. “You have no idea how much I dreamt about this.”

“Mhm,” Kara hummed, nails digging in Lena’s skin as Lena continued kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point. “I touched myself almost every night, imagining it was you touching me.”

Lena’s mind was reeling. She couldn’t believe Kara didn’t let her touch her for a month all because of a tattoo, which left her sexually frustrated more than once. Tonight she was going to make up for that by drawing multiple orgasms from Kara. Her fingers descended between Kara’s legs, finding she was slick and ready for her.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara moaned, canting her hips up. She was desperate for Lena’s touch.

Lena’s fingers slipped effortlessly into Kara’s wetness, two at first, building a steady rhythm as her fingers plunged and conquered, retrieving a bit, preparing to sink lower again. She kissed Kara’s hot, waiting mouth, swallowing her moans and whimpers as her thumb drew slow circles around her clit.

Kara bit down on Lena’s bottom lip, licking her lips with a devious smile when Lena pulled back a few inches. Her smile was kissed away in seconds as Lena’s tongue ravished her mouth while her fingers worked faster in and out of her, pushing her to the brink.

Lena didn’t stop as Kara came hard on her fingers, watching her writhe and gasp while she felt her nails dig into her skin.

“Le-Lena!” Kara moaned at the top of her lungs. She surged up, clasping her arms around Lena as she came again. “Fuck! Lena!”

Lena slowed down. She eased her fingers out of Kara and sucked them clean. “Mhm, so good,” she hummed, raking her eyes down Kara’s body like a tigress ready to devour its prey. “Ready for round two?”

“Round t-” Kara gasped. “I thought we…oh Le-Lena,” she whimpered, falling back onto the mattress as Lena’s tongue licked her swollen clit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara yawned while she spread her arms. The sun was up and the beams of light felt good on her skin, although her eyes didn’t share that sentiment. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Not the kind where birds were chirping, but the kind where she got to wake up next to – huh, she felt nothing as she moved her arms.

Slowly, she turned her head to look, almost not daring to, only to find Lena wasn’t there. She got up, tiptoeing towards the bathroom and eventually the rest of her house. Lena was nowhere to be found, which meant she left all over again. She thought this time would be different because they were exclusive now. Lena must have changed her mind or maybe she was just a gullible fool to think they shared something special, to think Lena would have stayed.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Kara was sitting at her kitchen table, crying over a cup of coffee when Lena walked in, holding a box.

Lena quickly put the box down and rushed to Kara’s side. “Darling?” she asked, eyes following the tear tracks that ran down Kara’s cheeks, followed by new tears.

Kara looked up, slowly opening and closing her mouth. “Lena?” she asked, taking her hands in hers. “I…I thought you left.”

Lena’s heart sank. She understood now why Kara was in tears. “I went to get some breakfast,” she said, gesturing at the box with one hand while her other held on to Kara. “I know you mentioned you only eat sweets on Sunday, but you also said you’re a sweet tooth and I figured eating sweets on Saturday for once won’t kill you.”

Kara’s breathing settled down when Lena hugged her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, smiling. “I didn’t think you’d remember such a silly little detail,” she whispered, thinking how she randomly mentioned it once in a fleeting conversation.

“I was hoping to be back before you woke up,” Lena said, chuckling lightly. “Next time I’ll make sure to deplete your energy more so I can actually bring you breakfast to bed.”

Kara cried all over again, but this time she wasn’t sad. “I can crawl back in bed and pretend I’m asleep?”

Lena smiled even more. “Adorkable,” she whispered, cupping Kara’s cheeks. Her eyes dipped down to Kara’s lips. She was head over heels for this woman to the point of no return. “I’m not going anywhere, Kara. Not this time.”

Lena took a deep breath. She sat down next to Kara, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “The first night I was here, I left because I was scared,” she confessed, struggling to look into Kara’s eyes, struggling to face the truth. “I was scared of what it all meant, scared of how much you meant to me. It’s so easy to push people away and I don’t want to push you away. I might get scared sometimes, but I want to let you in.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re a cheater!”

Lena’s jaw dropped, appalled by the accusation, even though it was true. She did cheat, but she didn’t think Kara noticed. “Maybe I am,” she half-confessed. She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. “It won’t happen again,” she said, although she was only saying that because she got caught.

“We’ll see about that,” Kara replied, eyes scrutinizing. She couldn’t say she was convinced due to the reputation Lena had, but also because of her naughty smirk.

“We will,” Lena confirmed, feeling somewhat stubborn to prove she wouldn’t cheat again. “It’s your turn.”

Kara sighed and looked down. “Your left foot is still on yellow, it’s supposed to be on red,” she pointed out.

Lena could tell Kara wasn’t going to spin the wheel until she moved her foot. “Okay, twister police,” she said, moving her foot to reach a red circle, for which she had to stretch her leg under Kara’s stomach.

Satisfied with the correction, Kara spun the wheel. “Right hand, green,” she read, blushing when she realized the nearest green circle required her to stretch her arm over Lena’s chest. She tried to leverage her weight as much as possible with the position she was in, but she still found herself brushing Lena’s boobs.

Lena batted her eyelashes. Kara was pretty much looming over her, a bit sideways, but still. “Well, hello,” she said, smiling at how close Kara’s face was to her own.

Kara should have seen it coming, but when Lena surged up and kissed her, she lost her bearings and caused both of them to fall.

“You fell first, I win,” Lena said, sticking her tongue out.

Kara stilled. She was still on top of Lena, who was now staring intensively into her eyes.

Lena’s heart was rampant in her chest. She watched how Kara licked her lips, how she ran a hand through her hair.

“I don’t feel like I lost,” Kara whispered, smiling as she got up, holding a hand out to Lena to help her up as well.

Lena’s eyes very much enjoyed Kara’s athletic build. All of those beautiful muscles were on display in the top and teasingly short shorts Kara had on. She cheated at twister because it was more fun that way, but also because Kara was way too good at it.

Kara returned Lena’s element of surprise with one of her own. Once Lena was up on her feet, she pushed her against the wall.

Lena gasped and expected a kiss. Hunger flickered across her eyes. She couldn’t get enough of Kara’s dominant side, though her softer side was nice as well.

Kara rested her index finger against Lena’s lips, slowly moving it down to the valley of Lena’s breasts.

Lena shuddered at the touch. It was so simplistic yet so effective as her legs turned into jelly.

Kara’s hands found their way to Lena’s thighs, lifting her up. She kept Lena pressed up against the wall, kissing her while she felt her legs wrap around her waist. Her tongue sought entrance to Lena’s mouth, which she was easily granted. It felt incredible how Lena spent the night, on Valentine’s no less.

Lena moved her hands down Kara’s back when Kara lowered her. She laced their fingers together, swallowing hard. When it came down to certain things, she was never sure when it was the right time, if there even was such a thing as the right time.

Kara felt something had shifted, but she didn’t know why or what it was. “Lena?” she asked, automatically lowering her head when Lena hung her head.

Lena bit her lip, trying to work up the courage she needed. She slowly moved her head back up. “I love you, Kara,” she whispered, glad she got those words out, even if Kara wouldn’t say them back.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and twirled her around, kissing her soundly on the lips as she did so. Just when she thought this day couldn’t get any better, Lena utilized those three words she had been dying to hear. “I love you, Lena, so much,” she said, unable to stop smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the early afternoon, the sound of the doorbell caused Kara’s eyes to widen. She wasn’t expecting anyone, although she happened to know two people who didn’t always text or called her first. One careful glance was enough to confirm her sister was at her door.

“Fun times,” Lena mused, striding naked through Kara’s living room.

Kara rushed around, pulling her shirt back over her head. “You need to hide,” she whispered, pushing Lena towards her bedroom. “Just uh… um, hide under my bed or um…,” she said, eyes flickering briefly at her closet.

Lena was a little perplexed by how much Kara wanted to hide her. Of course she knew she had to hide, but it must have been some visitor if Kara wanted to stuff her into the closet or roll her under the bed.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, making a face when she heard the doorbell again. “It’s my sister, just… hide.”

Lena smiled mischievously. “Does she have a habit of checking your bedroom? Sounds kinky,” she whispered, eyes twinkling, enjoying the thrill of this all. “She’s that sexy redhead I saw at the club, right? How does she feel about threesomes?”

Kara lightly smacked Lena’s arm. “Jerk,” she mumbled, shaking her head at Lena’s antics. “And sexy, really?”

Lena chuckled, meanwhile the doorbell rang again. Someone was getting impatient. “Jealous?” she asked, merely poking some fun.

“That’s my sister you’re talking about,” Kara answered, opening her closet. “In you go.”

“You’re sure she won’t open your closet?” Lena asked, feeling more amused as this went on. “Unless you want your sister to find a naked student in your closet.”

“Lena, please, I beg you,” Kara whispered and dammit, of course Lena was into that. Within seconds, she ended up in bed. “I am so going to get you for this later.”

Lena decided to show a little mercy. She let Kara go and crawled under the bed. If she had clothes on she would have climbed out of the window and shimmied down the pipe, but it was too late for that now. She heard Kara talking to her sister.

Kara was relieved Lena’s motorcycle was parked in her garage, a detail she thought of last night. Her sister looked at her strangely during her explanation of how she was slow to open the door because she was still sleeping. She always sucked at lying and it was unlike her to sleep in so much, both things Alex was aware of.

It took Kara nearly an hour to get her sister to leave, under the guise she had a ton of paperwork to do. She rushed into her bedroom, muttering apologies for the interruption and for keeping Lena waiting so long. She sat down on her hands and knees, crouching lower to look under her bed, frowning when Lena wasn’t there.

Lena leaned against the side of the closet. If Kara really thought she spent the whole time under the bed, naked on a cold floor, she was poorly mistaken. “Now this is what I’d call sightseeing,” she said, licking her lips while she stared at Kara’s ass.

“God, Lena,” Kara said, clutching a hand to her chest.

“I spent most of the time in your bed. I even enjoyed myself a little.”

Kara’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, wondering why she didn’t hear anything if Lena did all of that. “How?”

Lena smiled darkly. There were plenty of moments in the past where she had to be silent, especially when she slept with girls who weren’t out to their parents. “I know this must come as a surprise for you, seeing as being quiet isn’t something you’re familiar with,” she said, chuckling when Kara threw a pillow at her. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off of Lena. It was very distracting how naked she was.

“Not to be a mood killer, but I should go soon before Leslie and Imra think I’ve been murdered.”

“Leslie got into my car last night.”

“Really? Did she say anything?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It quickly became clear Lena walked into the middle of something when she came home.

Leslie and Imra were on the couch. Imra was on top of Leslie, one hand under Leslie’s shirt, resting on her stomach while her other hand was supporting her weight. Leslie’s hands were on Imra’s waist. They were kissing. It wasn’t some kind of chaste kiss or a peck, but rather the kind of kiss that would lead to a full-blown make out session, depending on how far they were planning on taking it.

Lena had half a heart to feel bad for Imra when Imra noticed she got home and jumped apart from Leslie.

“Hey,” Imra said with a sweet yet awkward smile. “We were just about to watch a movie.”

Lena smirked because that was totally believable. If anything, she walked in on the movie. All that was missing was a bucket of popcorn.

“Just for the record, I’m not a bottom,” Leslie said. “What?” she commented when Lena and Imra both raised an eyebrow at her. “I just like to chill. I’m a top for sure.”

Imra smiled. She cradled Leslie’s face in her hands, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. “If you say so, love,” she said, stealing a kiss.

“Whose side are you on?” Leslie replied, grumbling lightly. “Kiss me again.”

Lena shook her head, smiling at how precious this moment was.

“So,” Leslie said, sitting up, glancing at Lena. “How was your night with that college chick?” she asked with a smug look on her face.

Lena walked up to Leslie and without further ado poured her drink that was on the table over her head.

Leslie shrieked as the lemonade went down her shirt while Imra stared open-mouthed.

Lena looked Leslie dead in the eye and said, “You know why.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy smiled from ear to ear.

Gayle nudged Lucy’s side with her elbow. “Are you going to spill the beans or not?”

“Yeah, what’s gotten you all smiley?” Leslie chimed in.

Lena found herself wondering the same thing, especially because Lucy had been smiling non-stop whilst barely touching her lunch.

“Okay,” Lucy said, rapping her fingers onto the table. “I met someone.”

“I knew it,” Imra said, smiling. “You owe me ten kisses, love,” she said to Leslie.

“Awe, that’s so sickly cute and gross at the same time,” Lena said.

“I’m going to throw up,” Gayle said. “This has been going on for months, how are they still in the honeymoon phase?”

“Her name is Susan,” Lucy shared. “She’s amazing and we have a lot in common. She’s a freshman in college and we can hardly wait to be there together next year. After college, we’re going to sign up to join the army together.”

Lena always had a feeling Lucy was interested in the army. The army boots and the tags around her neck were a dead giveaway. Not to forget how Lucy stayed in shape. When this school year begun, she had no idea she would end up being friends with Lucy, but now she was glad she knew her. Lucy was nice towards Leslie and had shown a lot of support when it came to Leslie’s relationship with Imra.

“I’m happy for you, Luce,” Leslie said, patting her shoulder. “She better be good to you or hell’s gonna break loose.”

“We could go on double dates together,” Imra suggested.

“Great, more romantic stuff, just what I wanted,” Leslie muttered. Her muttering ceased when Imra kissed her. “As I was saying, fantastic, let’s do that double date stuff.”

“You’re more whipped than the whipped cream I licked off a woman’s body last night,” Gayle said to Leslie, laughing.

“I can’t even be offended. Damn, girl,” Leslie replied. “That’s hella gay.”

“And tasty,” Gayle added. “Speaking of whipped, I’m pretty sure Miss Arias and Miss Inzee are banging each other. I saw them kiss when I walked past Miss Inzee’s office. The door was wide open.”

“I could have told you that much,” Lena said. “I’ve seen them kissing since their first week.”

“You knew and you didn’t say anything?”

Lena smirked devilishly. The only person she told was Leslie. “And miss out on your attempts at hitting on Miss Arias? What ever would I do with my life if not have a front row seat to that kind of entertainment?”

Gayle smiled. “Well played, bitch.”

“Hey,” Leslie said, pushing Gayle. “Only I have dibs on calling her a bitch.”

“It’s true, this asshole has the invisible rights to call me that,” Lena said, throwing one of her grapes at Leslie’s head.

“My love received good news recently,” Imra announced, throwing one arm around Leslie’s shoulders.

“Ughhh,” Leslie groaned. “It’s no biggie, nothing special.”

“You’re selling yourself short again,” Imra said, kissing Leslie’s cheek. “I’m proud of you and I know they will be, too.”

Lena felt her curiosity growing. “Do tell.”

“Miss Teschmacher actually pulled through for me,” Leslie said. “I always thought she was just saying stuff without meaning it so I’d make an effort or whatever, but she wrote a recommendation letter and there’s this art college offering me a scholarship because of it.”

“Oh my god, Les, that’s fucking awesome,” Lena said, practically climbing over the table to hug Leslie, despite her best friend’s grumbling and the hushed reactions from other students.

Leslie shrugged as the others congratulated her. “That’s not even the best part.”

“Well don’t stop there,” Lena replied, throwing her hands up.

Leslie sighed, smiling as she rested her head on Imra’s shoulder. “I’m not going there alone. Someone else got a scholarship too.”

“Awe, you guys,” Lucy said with a dopey smile. “Don’t forget to invite me when you two get married.”

Lena laughed while Gayle sounded like she was about to gag. If there was one person who was even less into romance than Leslie it was Gayle, although something told her that her best friend didn’t hate romance half as much as she pretended she did.

“It looks like Sky is late again,” Lena noted, just now spotting Skylar while half of their lunch break had already passed. She saw Skylar waving at a girl who was sitting alone at a table and saw her saying something to her, to which the girl seemed to respond and wave back. “Who is that girl?” she asked nobody in particular.

“Oh, that’s just Nomi,” Leslie answered with a casual air, as if Lena was supposed to know that. “She’s a sophomore Sky’s been seeing. They got to know each other at the youth center for transgenders. I was there cuz she was kinda nervous to go alone.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up, having had no idea whatsoever Leslie went to a youth center with Skylar. If she had known she would have offered to tag along, although she was aware Skylar leaned towards her best friend when it came down to things she didn’t share easily.

“That kid’s dating an older chick?” Gayle asked, eyebrows going up.

“Sky is hardly a kid, she turned fifteen last month,” Lena pointed out.  

“Yeah and Nomi’s gonna be sixteen in like, three months or something,” Leslie added. “Ah, she’s coming this way.”

They all shushed once Skylar got closer.

“Hi, sorry I’m late,” Skylar said, putting her things down.

“Say, Sky,” Lena said with a soft smile. “How about you ask Nomi if she wants to sit with us, too?”

An instant blush colored Skylar’s cheeks.

“If you’d rather sit with her instead of with us that’s cool too,” Leslie said.

“I- eh,” Skylar said, peering over her shoulder. “There’s something I have to confess first, to Imra.”

“Oh?” Imra asked. “What is it, sweetie?”

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Skylar said, wringing her hands together. “I told my parents you don’t have any parents.”

Imra stiffened next to Leslie. “I’m not eighteen yet,” she whispered, clasping her hands around Leslie’s arm. She shook her head, sucking her lips into her mouth.

“I’m not gonna let the system take you,” Leslie said to Imra, snaking her arms around her. “Nobody’s gonna take my girl anywhere.”

Everyone was quiet, even Gayle who would usually tease Leslie about being a softie for hugging Imra at school where everyone could see.

Lena eyed Imra and Leslie, worried about what this would mean. Everything had gone well. Imra lived with them for several months and was only six months shy of turning eighteen. During that time, nobody reported it. They all knew Skylar’s father was a lawyer.

“My parents want to adopt you,” Skylar blurted out. “I have always wanted a sister and I really like you,” she said to Imra. “You’re super friendly and we like a lot of the same outfits. You’d have your own room and you’d have a family.”

Imra swallowed and looked around the table. “I do have a family, Sky,” she said with a gentle tone. “I’ll always be your sister. Your parents don’t need to adopt me for that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lit up when Lena entered her office.

“I figured I can’t get detention skipping class since I’m graduating tomorrow,” Lena said, closing the door behind her.

“Miss me that much you can’t wait one more day?”

“Oh yes, how would I ever survive twenty-four hours without you? What even are weekends?”

Kara rolled her chair back to make it easier for Lena to come sit on her lap. She almost couldn’t believe Lena was only one day away from graduating and then she would no longer be a student at her school.

Lena sat down on Kara’s lap, smiling while Kara played with a lock of her hair.

“I haven’t properly congratulated you yet on your scholarship,” Kara said as her eyes darted down Lena’s body. “I knew you had it in you all along.”

“Our little reward system helped,” Lena replied, chuckling. “Who knew sex would be the key to receiving straight A’s? I never thought I could be that straight.”

Kara laughed and gave Lena a playful push.

“This is going to be the last time we’ll make out in your office,” Lena whispered while she popped the first button of Kara’s blouse. “I can’t believe how fast time has gone by.”

“Me neither,” Kara replied, sighing quietly. “I’ll miss you getting kicked out of class.”

Slowly but surely, most of their clothes wound up on the floor.

Kara still had her bra on and her blouse, which was open. Her heels hadn’t come off either, because Lena told her to keep them on, saying it was sexy.

Lena was sitting on Kara’s desk, nude from the waist up.

Kara was in awe as her fingertips brushed past Lena’s boobs. She was so soft and perfect, so beautiful to look at with her tattoos on display. She weaved her hands in Lena’s hair and kissed her, slowly lowering her hands to cup her boobs, which were more than a handful.

The door swung open. “Lena Luthor, this is not a mot- Miss Danvers?”

Kara faltered, mouth hanging open as she stared at the intruder. The door, oh god the door, of course it wasn’t locked, but people generally knocked so she had time to scramble.

“Get dressed, Lena,” Miss Inzee said, her tone surprisingly soft for someone who looked like she was about to explode. “You should be ashamed of yourself,” she just about spat at Kara. “How dare you take advantage of this poor girl?”

Kara was shell-shocked while she heard Astra phone the police. She was getting dressed, but she was so mortified they got caught that she honestly wasn’t sure if she was even buttoning up her blouse correctly.

“It’s not what you think, Miss Inzee,” Lena said, all the while Miss Inzee had a cold look in her eyes. “I thought I felt a tiny knob in my right breast, so I asked Miss Danvers if she could have a look because I couldn’t find the school nurse and I was panicking.”

Kara didn’t even try to come up with lies. She could see it in Astra’s eyes that she saw more than enough. No excuse could explain why they were both barely dressed, not to mention the fact they were kissing when Astra had walked in.

It took less than ten minutes for the police to arrive, but it felt like ten hours.

Maggie slapped cuffs around Kara’s wrists. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

Kara never thought there would be a day where Maggie would read her rights to her. She sounded almost robotic, droning those words. Even if she wanted to say something, she wasn’t sure what she would say. The fact that it was her sister’s girlfriend doing this made it worse. Of course Alex would indubitably find out, but this wasn’t how she imagined her finding out.

Lena’s eyes were filled with tears. Miss Inzee was talking to Lena, but it was clear to Kara Lena wasn’t listening in the slightest. The whole time, Lena didn’t take her eyes off of her, which was arguably worse than her sister hearing about this.

Students and teachers left their classrooms, gathering in the halls. They were whispering, catching glimpses while Kara was being led outside by the police. She could only imagine their confusion and their shock upon seeing their principal getting arrested.

Maggie’s eyes were steel and gave little away, but Kara could tell she was disappointed. She knew Alex would be disappointed in her as well. The court wasn’t going to take this lightly. With her position, she had a position of power and control. It didn’t matter Lena seduced her for months before she caved in. This was on her, she broke the law and she knew it. Now she had to face the consequences of her actions.

The last thing Kara saw as she ducked her head to get into the police car was Lena running towards her, visibly upset.

Then she woke up in her bed with Lena in her arms.

Lena stirred. “Is everything okay, darling?” she asked, her voice ridden with sleep. “You were saying my name. You sounded distressed.”

“Yes, nothing is wrong,” Kara answered, breathing out in relief. She ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, which smelled of the coconut shampoo she washed her hair with before they had gone to bed. “It was just a bad dream, but I’m okay now. Go back to sleep, my love.”

 

-   The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm going to miss writing this story. There won't be a sequel. I hope you all enjoyed the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of a teacher/student fic, this one is student/principal, which is something I've been meaning to write for a while now. If this isn't your thing, it's better not to read this fic (fair warning). 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> (DO NOT POST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS!!)


End file.
